


Kintsugi (Cuore di vetro)

by Eloriee, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tanta introspezione, angst ma anche parecchio comfort, innamoramento lento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: Derek torna a Beacon Hills solo per scoprire che mentre era assente il branco si è quasi dissolto e i suoi amici hanno rischiato la vita a causa di Theo, dei Dottori e della Bestia. Tormentato dall'idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere avverte una fitta di dolore fortissimo e perde i sensi. Stiles, che lo soccorre e ascolta le spiegazioni troppo vaghe di Deaton riguardo al suo malore, intuisce che c'è sotto qualcosa di grave e si mette in testa di fare il possibile, e forse anche l'impossibile, pur di curarlo.Questo racconto partecipa al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2016 (Terza Edizione)Storia di NykyoFanart e grafica di Eloriee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è inteso come una sorta di favola vagamente oscura e di conseguenza anche la malattia di Derek, così come la sua cura, oltre che essere altamente metaforica ha un che di didascalico e fiabesco.
> 
> Ringrazio immensamente la mia Eloriee che non solo, come sempre mi ha betato, ma che mi ha donato le illustrazioni e la grafica più belle e azzeccate per questo racconto che io potessi immaginare. Amo ogni suo lavoro, anche grafico, in modo viscerale. Non potevo sul serio chiedere di meglio.

 

 

Il loft era buio e cavernoso come non mai. Il lucernario sul soffitto e il finestrone, distrutti e riparati fin troppe volte, erano così sporchi che a mala pena lasciavano passare la luce del tardo pomeriggio. Nei mesi in cui Derek era stato assente, lontano da Beacon Hills, nessuno aveva più pulito i vetri e ora una spessa patina grigiastra li ricopriva e i pochi raggi ambrati che riuscivano a filtrare qui e lì disegnavano una trama incerta sul pavimento di cemento grezzo.  
Nello stanzone regnava il silenzio e la polvere si era posata ovunque. Tutto sembrava cupo e poco accogliente, perfino più del solito.  
Derek richiuse con lentezza il portellone, lasciò cadere il borsone che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto a tracolla e ingoiò un sospiro.  
Gli tornò alla mente l’ultima volta in cui era partito, la sensazione di appartenenza che aveva provato al suo rientro nel riappropriarsi del loft e nel rivedere Scott e il resto del branco, malgrado la situazione poco rosea in cui li aveva trovati. Dopodiché tutto era andato a rotoli e l’orrore della Nogitsune era piombato su di loro come uno tsunami, ma almeno Derek poteva dire a se stesso di esserci stato, di aver fatto la sua parte, fino alla fine. Era stato accanto a Scott mentre Stiles veniva sottoposto ai test in ospedale, aveva fatto il possibile per aiutare lo Sceriffo a rintracciarlo e per cercare di evitare che venisse ucciso. Aveva combattuto fianco a fianco con i gemelli e, nonostante si fosse sentito responsabile per la morte di Aidan, il rimorso era stato lenito dalla consapevolezza di avercela messa tutta, a rischio della propria vita.  
Il branco aveva attraversato diverse tempeste, perfino prima di consolidarsi attorno a Scott e di diventare tale e, ogni volta, Derek era stato presente.  
Oh, certo, nel periodo in cui era stato un Alpha aveva rappresentato un problema per tutti, una delle cause del disastro incombente, più che un valido alleato. Lo sapeva; non aveva dimenticato Boyd e Erica, li avrebbe ricordati in eterno, però aveva la consolazione di aver salvato Cora, di aver cercato con tutte le proprie forze di rimediare, di aver lottato accanto a Scott e gli altri. E ora, invece…  
Derek avanzò nella stanza deserta e raggiunse il tavolo. Spazzò il ripiano con una mano, con lentezza, osservando le proprie dita, in quel frangente umane e prive di artigli. Sembravano più fragili e inutili, immacolate com’erano.  
Sbuffò una specie di risatina amara. C’era stato così tanto sangue su quelle nocche, non solo metaforicamente. Paige, la sua famiglia, Peter, Erica e Boyd e così tanti nemici. Troppi per una sola esistenza. Ogni perdita e ogni pugnalata alle spalle aveva lasciato un vuoto e tutte le volte che Derek si convinceva di poterli, se non colmare, almeno riempire di significato facendo le scelte giuste e diventando una persona migliore, succedeva qualcosa che riacutizzava le sue ferite e le rendeva più profonde.  
Derek aveva sempre sperato che un giorno, chiudendo e riaprendo gli occhi di scatto, nel guardare le proprie mani non avrebbe più visto quelle macchie scure e indelebili, e invece ora riusciva solo a pensare che il branco aveva avuto bisogno che lui se le sporcasse una volta di più, per proteggere coloro che amava. Scott e gli altri avevano avuto bisogno del suo aiuto, e lui non c’era stato.  
Lydia aveva rischiato la vita e la sanità mentale, Malia era stata quasi uccisa, il cuore di Scott si era letteralmente fermato e anche Stiles, per quel che Deaton era stato capace di riferire a Derek, doveva aver trascorso di nuovo momenti orribili. Non solo. Il branco si era quasi spezzato, l’armonia perduta, distrutta e ricostruita a fatica, ancora vacillante. E lui intanto dov’era, mentre le persone che gli erano care soffrivano e la cosa a cui più teneva al mondo andava in pezzi?  
Dopo La Iglesia, dopo la trasformazione in Lupo, Derek si era sentito come rinato, ancora più sereno di quando aveva deciso di tornare a Beacon Hills la volta precedente. In quel caso aveva consultato lo spirito di sua madre e si era convinto di poter ricominciare da capo, ma ci era voluto il ritorno di Kate per completare la metamorfosi iniziata curando Cora.  
Derek aveva creduto che si trattasse di un processo irreversibile. Ci aveva sperato, bisognoso come sempre di non smettere di provarci e di trovare un modo per assolversi. Che idiota!  
Nella vita nulla poteva essere dato per scontato, men che meno da lui. Era stato certo di poter compiere tutta una serie di ulteriori passi avanti per poi tornare a casa e riprendere il suo posto nel branco ed essere finalmente integro e felice.  
Era partito con Braeden, anche se si erano separati quasi subito. Lei era andata alla caccia del Lupo del Deserto e Derek aveva scoperto che, per quanto le volesse bene e all’inizio si fosse addirittura convinto di amarla, il solo Lupo a cui era interessato era l’enorme bestia nera in cui all’improvviso era capace di trasformarsi.  
Aveva avuto bisogno di tempo e di solitudine per capire, per abituarsi all’idea e per rendersi conto di quanto fosse profondo il cambiamento. Man mano che imparava a dominare il Lupo si era sentito più sicuro di sé, quasi invincibile. Nello stesso tempo, il pensiero di ciò che aveva lasciato irrisolto si era fatto pressante.  
Derek si era detto che, per quanto ne sentisse la necessità, era troppo tardi per cercare Jackson e Isaac e chiedere perdono. Aveva preferito lasciarli in pace, non evocare brutti ricordi imponendo la sua presenza. La tentazione di partire per l’Europa era stata forte, ma lui aveva resistito.  
Era andato da Cora, invece. A raccontarle la verità sull’incendio, perché lei forse la immaginava, eppure Derek non aveva mai trovato il coraggio per confessargliela. Sconfiggere Kate gli aveva dato la forza necessaria e, grazie al cielo, Cora aveva capito, anche se comunque non era stata una passeggiata.  
Derek si era trattenuto da lei a lungo, cercando di dare tempo a entrambi, aspettando una parola definitiva di perdono, riallacciando un legame che aveva frettolosamente messo da parte perché prima di quel momento, pur avendole salvato la vita, non se ne era sentito del tutto degno. E mentre si concedeva il lusso di spendere le sue giornate con Cora e di pensare che d’ora in poi le cose sarebbero andate bene, che lui avrebbe avuto davvero una seconda possibilità, a Beacon Hills il mondo finiva sottosopra e la sua nuova famiglia soffriva in sua assenza.  
Gli tornò alla mente Laura, che era morta da sola, lontana da lui. Senza che lui potesse tentare di salvarla.  
Derek non ci poteva pensare. Provava un dolore sordo in fondo al petto, non solo nel sapere quanto era andato vicino a perdere di nuovo tutto, anche nel rendersi conto che nessuno l’aveva avvisato.  
Perché? Non l’avevano ritenuto utile? Avevano creduto che non sarebbe accorso immediatamente? Si erano già dimenticati di lui?  
Ovviamente Derek non aveva chiesto spiegazioni al riguardo, durante la sua conversazione con Deaton. Si era solo sentito ferito al pensiero che Braeden non si fosse degnata di avvertirlo e, soprattutto, che il branco l’avesse escluso.  
Se Scott fosse stato a Beacon Hills Derek avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con lui, prima che con chiunque altro. Era andato a cercarlo appena messo piede in città, e siccome ricordava i suoi orari di lavoro era passato dalla clinica, pensando di trovarlo lì. Invece aveva incontrato soltanto Deaton, che gli aveva annunciato che Scott era partito insieme a Lydia e a Jordan Parrish.  
A quanto pareva, Parrish aveva finalmente scoperto la propria natura e gli altri volevano aiutarlo a venirci a patti. A sentire Deaton la rivelazione era stata parecchio traumatica e Scott, in ogni caso, si sarebbe offerto di accompagnare lui e Lydia anche solo per allontanarsi e prendere fiato.  
«Ha rischiato di perdere perfino Stiles» gli aveva detto Deaton, con più amarezza e partecipazione di quanta Derek gliene avesse mai sentita usare riguardo a chiunque altro. «Lui e Liam hanno bisogno di tempo e di un po’ di distanza per rimettere davvero le cose a posto, e anche superare la partenza di Kira non deve essere stato facile. Scott aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa di positivo e di vedere le cose in prospettiva. Io stesso gli ho consigliato di partire.»  
Dopo il veterinario gli aveva spiegato con dovizia di particolari cosa era successo in sua assenza e Derek non era riuscito a interloquire che con un paio di domande angosciate.  
Cristo! Liam aveva tentato di uccidere Scott. Lydia e Stiles… No, se ricominciava a rimuginare su ogni singolo avvenimento sarebbe impazzito.  
Perfino quel mostro odioso di Gerard Argent aveva fatto la sua parte, e Derek nel frattempo era in Argentina, a cavalcare e a trascorrere le notti di luna piena in forma di Lupo, mentre Cora lo osservava con aria nostalgica e fiera. E si era sentito orgoglioso, senza avere neppure un sospetto del disastro che incombeva sul branco. Che patetico idiota. Non imparava mai.  
Il cuore gli si strinse di nuovo e un’altra fitta lo spinse a digrignare i denti. Aveva già sperimentato in passato quanto fosse vero che una sofferenza psicologica poteva causare dolore anche fisico, e non si stupì nel provare la sensazione che nel suo petto qualcosa potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Aveva salutato sua sorella con un po’ di tristezza e così tanta fiducia, e ora vedeva quanto era stato stupido.  
La sola cosa su cui non si era sbagliato, ed era che Cora poteva cavarsela benissimo senza di lui. Il loro rapporto si stava cementando e c’erano le basi per ricostruirlo davvero, con il passare del tempo, però Derek su quel punto non si illudeva. Cora era cresciuta circondata dall’amore e dal supporto di altre persone, lontana dal poco che era rimasto della famiglia Hale, e ormai era adulta e la sua vita era in Argentina. Non aveva bisogno di appoggiarsi a un fratello maggiore che, per certi versi, conosceva appena. Pur sentendo la sua mancanza non avrebbe avuto problemi ad andare avanti vedendolo solo per brevi periodi e in occasioni particolari.  
Così Derek era tornato a Bacon Hills e ora si domandava se, a differenza di quel che aveva creduto, quella era ancora casa sua. Se meritava che lo fosse e se era il caso di restarci, o se piuttosto non avrebbe fatto meglio a rassegnarsi e andar via, rintanarsi in un buco qualunque in cui sia la sua presenza che la sua assenza non rischiassero di causare dolore a tutte le persone che per lui erano preziose e importanti.  
Sospirò, si guardò di nuovo intorno e realizzò che se avesse recuperato il borsone e fosse ripartito senza contattare Stiles o Malia nessuno avrebbe notato la differenza. Nessuno avrebbe neppure capito che era tornato per poche ore. Sarebbe potuto svanire e, Scott a parte, non era nemmeno certo che agli altri sarebbe mancato.  
Un’altra stilettata gli trafisse il petto e fu così rovente e netta che Derek si ritrovò senza fiato.  
All’improvviso la stanza, il piano del tavolo, ogni cosa parve iniziare a vorticare. Derek fece appena in tempo ad accorgersi che stava tremando e che aveva la nuca e la fronte madide di sudore gelato. Un secondo dopo tutto diventò nebuloso e fu come se la fioca luce che rischiarava il loft si stesse rapidamente spegnendo.  
Derek cercò di aggrapparsi al bordo del tavolo, mancò la presa e crollò sul pavimento con un tonfo che non poté sentire, perché ormai era privo di sensi.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Stiles era incazzato. Forse non ne aveva pienamente il diritto, perché in fin dei conti Scott non gli aveva mica chiesto chissà quale favore stratosferico. Quanto a Derek, non gli doveva niente e poteva fare come più gli pareva. Tutto verissimo, già, e pur sapendolo Stiles era di umore bellicoso.  
Parcheggiò proprio davanti al gigantesco palazzo che Derek possedeva, oltre ad averlo scelto per abitarci. Stiles conosceva quello specifico dettaglio soltanto perché gliel’aveva raccontato Scott, non perché Derek si fosse mai degnato di andarlo a dire a chiunque altro, lui incluso.  
«Bah! Che cazzata.» Stiles lo mugugnò tra i denti mentre scendeva dalla jeep e si sbatteva la portiera alle spalle. C’era poco da meravigliarsi o da farsi saltare la mosca al naso, nemmeno Derek fosse stato il suo amichetto e confidente. Stiles si rendeva conto che in quell’omissione non c’era nulla di personale o di offensivo e che si stava facendo un sacco di pippe mentali illogiche. Era solo nervoso perché non si era aspettato che Derek arrivasse a Beacon Hills all’improvviso, anzi, aveva smesso di credere che potesse tornare e basta. Evidentemente si era sbagliato.  
Guardò in su, stringendo gli occhi per proteggersi dall’abbagliante sole pomeridiano. Di notte avrebbe potuto controllare se le luci del loft erano accese, a quell’ora, invece, non aveva modo di verificare se Derek era in casa. Tanto avrebbe dovuto salire comunque, visto che aveva promesso di sincerarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Scott gli aveva fatto una breve telefonata circa mezz’ora prima, subito dopo che Deaton l’aveva chiamato a sua volta per avvisarlo che Derek era in città ed era passato alla clinica.  
«Deaton gli ha raccontato cos’è successo mentre non c’era e dice che quando è andato via Derek sembrava davvero sconvolto e sottosopra. Potresti passare dal loft a dare un’occhiata? Giusto per sicurezza.»  
La voce di Scott era suonata carica di sincera apprensione in puro stile McCall.  
A Stiles era sempre piaciuto il lato generoso e compassionevole del suo carattere, anche se era un tratto che lui era convinto di non possedere affatto. Fin da quando erano stati bambini quell’indole l’aveva sempre fatto pensare che Scott fosse migliore di lui, senza però fargli provare rancore o il tipo di invidia spiccatamente negativa che rovinava anche le amicizie più datate. Scott era il classico altruista capace di tirare fuori il meglio quasi da chiunque. Ci riusciva per il solo fatto che capiva le persone e sapeva vedere il buono anche in fondo al marciume, se ce n’era almeno un briciolo. Sì, Scott era quello che all’asilo aveva teso la mano verso il terremoto ambulante della classe, la piccola peste stramba, agitata e problematica con cui nessuno aveva mai voglia di giocare, e aveva sorriso, offrendo la sua amicizia, incurante di tutto e di tutti.  
Sotto sotto Stiles pensava ancora che quell’attitudine fosse uno dei migliori pregi di Scott. Però le vicende con i Dottori, specie dopo la morte di Donovan, avevano scosso non soltanto il loro legame – compreso quello relativo il suo essere parte di un branco di cui Scott era l’Alpha – ma anche parecchie delle convinzioni generali di Stiles. Provare ammirazione viscerale, anche se mischiata a quel pizzico di stizza, era diventato meno automatico. L’ombra ingombrante delle incomprensioni e delle maldicenze di Theo non si era dissipata del tutto. C’erano giornate negative in cui Stiles vedeva tutto nero, se la sentiva ancora addosso e rabbrividiva. In quei momenti malediceva l’altruismo di Scott e la sua tendenza alla fiducia nel prossimo; poi l’attimo passava e Stiles poteva tornare a respirare davvero.  
Un giorno, lo sapeva, sarebbe diventato tutto solo l’ennesimo pessimo ricordo. Su quello aveva pochi dubbi. Era sopravvissuto a così tante cose, poteva farcela un’altra volta. Un domani avrebbe guardato Scott e, come un tempo, avrebbe visto prima di tutto un fratello.  
Se ci pensava mettendo da parte le stronzate, era felice che nemmeno la distanza impedisse a Scott di preoccuparsi per le persone a cui teneva. E, oltre tutto, si rendeva conto che gesti come quello erano l’ennesimo tentativo di Scott di fare ammenda per aver deluso coloro che amava. Non gli si poteva dire che non ce la stesse mettendo tutta pur di recuperare.  
La verità era che Stiles l’aveva già perdonato. Poteva irritarsi quanto voleva, eppure sapeva che era così. Il che, al momento, non gli impediva di sentirsi teso, seccato e sul piede di guerra.  
In parte era anche per via di Derek. Stiles ce l’aveva anche con lui. Si diceva che era ridicolo, e intanto continuava a rimuginare sul fatto che Derek era sparito chissà dove per mesi. Che mentre il branco finiva a scatafascio era stato lontano. Non li aveva contattati, raggiunti, aiutati. Era sparito e basta. Tanti saluti, adios amigos, bye bye!  
Avrebbe dovuto essere con Breaden, e invece se ne era andato per i fatti suoi senza sentirsi obbligato a spiegare a nessuno che intenzioni aveva, se sarebbe andato via per sempre, se gliene importava un fico secco di tutti loro. Uno straccio di addio gli era parso troppo? Ok essere musone, asociale e un pessimo comunicatore, ma cazzo! Tutto quel blaterare di branco, fratelli e così via per poi sparire nel nulla? Certo, erano cose che Derek aveva sempre detto a Scott, non a lui, però Stiles ci era rimasto male lo stesso.  
Prima che Derek partisse si era convinto in modo molto naturale e quasi inconscio, e quindi secondo il suo istinto anche più attendibile, almeno in teoria, che ormai ci fosse un legame che li univa e non soltanto perché erano membri dello stesso branco.  
C’era stata la notte orribile in cui Boyd era morto e tanti altri momenti, non sempre altrettanto drammatici e terribili, che l’avevano portato a tenere a Derek sempre di più. E poi Derek era partito.  
Stiles si rivedeva chino sullo scaffale della biblioteca a scuola, con le iniziali “D.H.” sotto gli occhi, e si sentiva un idiota. Ci si era intenerito, Cristo santo! Seriamente. Aveva visto quelle due cavolo di lettere tracciate con un pennarello nero e gli era venuta nostalgia, per quanto si fosse detto che era una cosa stupida, dato che lui e Derek non è che fossero amiconi, checché lui si fosse illuso del contrario. Pur dandosi del cretino aveva pensato: «Ok, va bene». In fondo Derek era parte del branco, c’era sempre stato ed era normale essersi affezionati a lui al punto da sentirne la mancanza quando non era presente. Era ovvio, dopo aver lottato fianco a fianco così tante volte. Ecco come Stiles aveva ragionato quella notte a scuola.  
Da allora gli pareva che fosse passata una vita intera.  
Si era convinto che Derek non avrebbe mai più messo piede in città e la cosa da un lato lo aveva rattristato più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, dall’altro l’aveva trovato quasi solidale. Beacon Hills poteva diventare una trappola quando uno meno se l’aspettava. Un piccolo inferno in terra. Qualunque persona sana di mente avrebbe voluto fuggirne e avrebbe fatto bene a levare le tende e filarsela senza voltarsi mai indietro. Derek poi aveva più motivi di odiare Beacon Hills di chiunque altro. Stiles lo sapeva e certi giorni anche lui desiderava soltanto prendere suo padre e andar via, il più lontano possibile, ma nello stesso tempo si rendeva conto che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, che non lo voleva e che odiava quando erano gli altri ad andarsene.  
Ogni volta che succedeva, anche nel modo meno traumatico possibile, gli ci voleva una vita per abituarsi, perfino se si trattava di qualcuno di cui gli interessava relativamente poco. Era destabilizzante. Il cambiamento lo spiazzava, in parte anche per via della sindrome di cui soffriva. E odiava il concetto di addio e di abbandono, un po’ per lo stesso motivo e un po’ per via di sua madre. Poteva sembrare assurdo e addirittura da insensibili ma, in un certo senso, una volta che il suo cuore si arrendeva a un’assenza il ritorno della persona che gli era mancata lo mandava nel pallone. Gli ci voleva tempo per riabituarsi, si sentiva come se lo stessero sottoponendo a uno stress immeritato, anche se in fondo capiva che era un’idea irrazionale e sbagliata ed era felice di riavere indietro coloro a cui teneva. Comunque andasse Stiles si ritrovava disorientato e pieno di diffidenza, almeno al principio.  
Ed ecco che adesso Derek tornava, senza il minimo preavviso, e si era forse abbassato a chiamare qualcuno per avvisare che stava per arrivare? Nemmeno per sogno!  
Stiles sbuffò e scosse il capo, lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso l’alto, il viso accartocciato in una smorfia che non era dovuta unicamente al fastidioso riverbero del sole.  
Gli veniva da ridere di se stesso, una di quelle risate amare e taglienti. Che coglione. Perché mai Derek avrebbe dovuto farsi sentire con lui? Quando mai avevano avuto vera confidenza? S’era messo in testa un legame che non esisteva. Poteva convincersi quanto voleva che erano branco, ma Derek cosa pensava al riguardo? Stiles non era più tanto convinto che le loro visioni sull’argomento collimassero. Altrimenti perché Derek sarebbe stato via tanto a lungo?  
Scott gli aveva raccontato che, mentre lui era stato posseduto dalla Nogitsune, Derek aveva fatto di tutto pur di riuscire a rintracciarlo e a fermarlo senza che fosse necessario fargli del male. Stiles aveva sempre faticato a crederci, perché era successo mentre non era presente. Non l’aveva vissuto in prima persona e il suo inconscio all’inizio gli aveva suggerito che a Derek non interessava un bel niente di lui in particolare, che era esclusivamente per Scott che si era dato tanto da fare. Malgrado ciò in un angolino del suo cuore Stiles aveva trovato conforto nel sapere che perfino Derek, che l’aveva sempre trattato come una zanzara molesta, aveva fatto l’impossibile pur di salvarlo. E non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Da lì al sommare ogni singolo attimo di empatia che li avesse mai uniti e al ritrovarsi a esitare, a La Iglesia, mentre Derek si dissanguava a morte e lo pregava di correre a salvare Scott, per Stiles il passo era stato più breve di quanto si fosse accorto sul momento. Poi però era scoppiato per la millesima volta il finimondo e Derek era stato assente.  
Stiles si rendeva conto di essere stato infantile, ingenuo addirittura, ma nei momenti peggiori, con le Chimere che impazzavano per Beacon Hills, i Dottori, la Bestia e tutto quel casino inenarrabile, aveva sperato che Derek ripiombasse tra loro, se non proprio a zanne e artigli snudati, comunque pronto a combattere al loro fianco. Come se Derek dovesse accorrere spinto da una specie di sesto senso lupesco che avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo a distanza che il suo branco rischiava di scomparire nel nulla.  
Il peggio era stato sorprendersi a sperarci in modo confuso e irrazionale la notte in cui era morto Donovan. Ah, merda!  
Stiles era andato a tanto così dal mandare un sms chiedendogli aiuto. Si era seduto sul letto, in uno degli attimi di maggiore sconforto, con il morso sulla spalla che pulsava irraggiando un dolore sordo e con il cuore a pezzi per l’angoscia. Mentre il bruciore della ferita e le stilettate del rimorso lo aggredivano in onde sempre più serrate, aveva stretto tra le dita il cellulare e si era detto che poteva contare su Derek, perché avrebbe capito. Che ci era passato prima di lui, che avrebbe saputo dirgli come diavolo si faceva a sopravvivere al senso di colpa, al vuoto dentro e alla sensazione di essere diventato un mostro vero. Non un mero involucro posseduto che, alla fin fine, poteva trovare delle scuse per se stesso, ma qualcosa di molto peggiore. Un assassino e non solo un’arma priva di volontà.  
A Stiles bastava ricordarlo per avvertire il sapore acre della bile che gli risaliva in gola. Bruciava da star male e lo mandava in bestia, prima di tutto contro se stesso. Non era colpa di Derek se quel messaggio non era mai stato inviato.  
Stiles poteva lamentarsi mentalmente quanto gli pareva e recriminare e farsi saltare i nervi perché gli toccava andare a controllare se Derek stava bene quando era possibile che a Derek non importasse un accidenti di rivederlo. Poteva anche andare avanti così per tutto il giorno, ovvio. Peccato che tanto non avrebbe risolto niente, a parte avere l’impressione di essere lui per primo parecchio in torto. Dimostrava poca coerenza e si stava comportando come un bambinetto con le paturnie, ne era conscio, però non riusciva a farci nulla. Aveva voglia di mandare tutti al diavolo e tornarsene a casa e, nello stesso tempo, comprendeva che i suoi ragionamenti erano insensati.  
Quando quello nei guai era stato Derek, perché Kate l’aveva rapito e portato in Messico, lui non aveva neppure notato che fosse scomparso. Oh, sì, era andato a riprenderlo e si era schierato in prima linea presentandosi addirittura davanti ad Araja, ma cosa avrebbe potuto ribattere se un domani Derek glielo avesse rinfacciato? Se gli avesse chiesto: «Ti eri almeno accorto che ero sparito?»  
Stiles aveva una risposta a quella domanda, solo che gli sembrava puerile. Si sarebbe sentito un coglione nel ribattere che forse in quel frangente non aveva provato la sua mancanza, ma dopo, quando Derek era andato via con Breaden, l’aveva avvertita eccome. E non era tanto sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di replicare se, tra l’altro, Derek avesse ribaltato l’intera faccenda, argomentando sul fatto che, dopo che se ne era andato, il branco intero se ne era bellamente infischiato di avvisarlo di cosa era successo.  
Stiles si immaginava a sgolarsi durante un’ipotetica litigata, strillando in faccia a Derek che nel bel mezzo di quella specie di apocalisse fermarsi per mandargli un messaggio era stato impossibile, solamente che in realtà non ci credeva. In certi momenti, era vero, nessuno di loro era riuscito a pensare lucidamente o anche solo a fermarsi per prendere fiato. Ma la notte in cui era morto Donovan… Stiles era arrivato davvero a un soffio dall’inviare quel diavolo di sms e invece aveva spento il cellulare e chiuso fuori il mondo. Era stato il primo a sprangarsi una bella porta alle spalle. Era inutile che ora si facesse venire un’incazzatura da primadonna isterica. Magari era meglio se si dava una mossa e la faceva finita e basta. Cosa ci voleva? Doveva solo salire al loft, controllare che Derek non fosse già scappato via un’altra volta – in che era sempre possibile – e che fosse vivo e vegeto e poi mandare un messaggio a Scott per rassicurarlo. Era una fesseria, se ci rifletteva. Invece era lì che continuava a dondolarsi sui talloni e a mordicchiarsi un labbro.  
Con un brontolio che gli risaliva la gola si avviò verso il palazzo e decise che, comunque sarebbero andate le cose, non avrebbe parlato con Derek di tutte le cazzate che gli ronzavano per la testa. E per nessun motivo al mondo gli avrebbe mostrato aggressività o disappunto se Derek gli avesse detto che era di passaggio e intendeva lasciare di nuovo la città. Tanto era inutile, non sarebbe servito a niente, a parte che a fargli venire il sangue marcio.  
Se c’era una cosa che le recenti vicissitudini gli avevano insegnato era che aveva un senso del branco persino troppo esasperato. E dire che era quello umano del gruppo. Beh, in ogni caso non andava bene. Stiles era deciso a evitare future delusioni, a qualunque costo.  
Si fermò davanti all’ascensore – un enorme montacarichi dall’aria sgangherata che gli aveva sempre messo un po’ d’ansia – e premette il pulsante di chiamata.  
Scott gli aveva chiesto di dare un’occhiata. Nient’altro. E a quello Stiles intendeva limitarsi. Il resto erano affari di Derek che, a quanto pareva, non lo riguardavano affatto.  
Nella piccola eternità che la cabina ci mise a scendere e poi risalire fino all’ultimo piano, Stiles si sforzò di respirare con lentezza e riuscì a ripetersi almeno un milione di volte che si stava impuntando per delle emerite stronzate.  
Arrivato a destinazione, davanti al portellone del loft, una fitta di melanconia gli chiuse lo stomaco a tradimento, giusto mentre si congratulava con se stesso per essere riuscito, se non proprio a raggiungere uno stato di calma zen, per lo meno a farsi passare il grosso dell’agitazione e dell’incazzatura che l’aveva fatto ribollire come una pentola di fagioli durante tutto il tragitto in macchina.  
La rabbia se ne era andata, anche se Stiles continuava a non avere voglia di rincontrare Derek per poi magari vederlo partire il giorno dopo. Ed era inutile dirsi che uno come Derek se tornava lo faceva per restare. Stiles non ci credeva più come aveva fatto in passato. Non ci riusciva. Se a verificare la situazione fosse andato Scott sarebbe stato diverso, ma se l’intenzione di Derek non era quella di fermarsi Stiles era l’ultimo che avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.  
«Al diavolo» pensò e si chiese se da dietro la porta Derek stava fiutando la sua presenza e anche le sue emozioni incasinate e turbolente. Non era un’idea che gli sorrideva molto. Oltre il danno la beffa. Tanto valeva entrare e affrontarlo faccia a faccia.  
«Ehi, ragazzone, ci sei?» chiamò mentre, per abitudine, anziché bussare allungava una mano verso la maniglia e faceva scorrere il portellone nella sua guida un po’ storta. Derek, nemmeno a farlo apposta, non aveva chiuso a chiave.  
Quella era un’invasione di campo bella e buona, ok, ma il loft era sempre stato un po’ come un porto di mare. In più il nervosismo aveva sempre spinto Stiles ad agire d’istinto. Il che non significava che non fosse pronto a un’accoglienza sarcastica, o a sentirsi chiedere chi diavolo lo aveva avvertito che Derek era lì a Beacon Hills. Alla scena che si trovò davanti, invece, non era preparato per niente.  
Derek era riverso sul pavimento, al centro della stanza, vicino al solito tavolo di alluminio che Stiles aveva visto tante volte carico di libri dall’aria antica.  
Stiles mosse un passo in avanti, incerto e incredulo. Ricordava poche occasioni in cui Derek, che come tutti i Licantropi era difficile da mettere al tappeto, era stato privo di sensi. Ognuno di quei frangenti si era scolpito nella memoria di Stiles come estremamente allarmante. Era come se la sua mente li avesse catalogati tutti sotto la voce “emergenza grave”. Malgrado ciò Stiles si sforzò di non farsi prendere dal panico.  
In un modo o nell’altro riuscì a scongelarsi dall’immobilità dovuta alla sorpresa e provò a rassicurarsi rammentando a se stesso che non sapeva da quanto Derek fosse in quello stato. Magari era appena svenuto.  
Già, ma perché? Improvvisamente in piena allerta, Stiles osservò la stanza alla ricerca di possibili pericoli, maledicendo il fatto di non possedere sensi da Lupo Mannaro. Se qualche umano malintenzionato o creatura soprannaturale era nascosta nei paraggi, lui non aveva modo di accorgersene usando il fiuto e l’udito. Doveva solo sperare che mentre avanzava cauto verso Derek nessuno lo aggredisse alle spalle.  
Ci mise parecchio a convincersi che la sua era solo paranoia, per quanto giustificata dalle esperienze passate, e che a parte lui e Derek il loft era vuoto e deserto.  
Alla fine la preoccupazione per Derek, che anche dopo diversi minuti non accennava a rinvenire, fu più forte di tutto il resto. Stiles smise di lanciare occhiate a ogni angolo buio e di tendere l’orecchio e trattenere il fiato, per ascoltare scandagliando il silenzio al meglio delle sue potenzialità di misero umano. Decise di muoversi e si chinò sul corpo esanime di Derek.  
Gli bastò guardarlo in viso per sentirsi più che mai spaventato. Non lo aveva mai visto così pallido, tranne la volta che Derek gli era quasi morto sotto il naso a causa del proiettile allo Strozzalupo che Kate Argent gli aveva ficcato in un braccio.  
«Derek!» Lo scosse, augurandosi di non dover arrivare all’usuale rimedio di prenderlo a pugni, perché non era sicuro che questa volta ne avrebbe avuto lo stomaco. C’era qualcosa di diverso rispetto al passato – Stiles non avrebbe saputo dire cosa ma percepiva una differenza – che lo angosciava particolarmente.  
Afferrò Derek per le spalle e cercò di farlo rinvenire mettendoci maggior vigore, purtroppo senza alcun risultato. «Derek. Derek… oh, andiamo, Derek, forza. Derek, Cristo!»  
Lo chiamò di nuovo per nome, ancora e ancora, odiando il modo in cui la sua voce stava diventando stridula per via dell’apprensione. Soltanto dopo quella che gli parve una vita lo colpì, anche se prima ancora di cominciare sapeva già che non avrebbe funzionato. Se lo sentiva nelle viscere e il gelo che stava iniziando a provare non era poi tanto diverso da quello che l’aveva attanagliato in tutte le occasioni in cui aveva temuto di perdere una delle poche persone che amava. Anche se fino a pochi minuti prima era stato incazzato, adesso il suo solo pensiero era che Derek doveva svegliarsi. Doveva. Merda! Stiles non era arrivato fin lì per ritrovarselo tra le braccia freddo e inanimato come una persona qualsiasi, del tutto umana, fragile, vulnerabile, che poteva sbattere la testa contro il pavimento o contro uno spigolo e morire e…  
Stiles si morse a sangue l’interno di una guancia, con ferocia sufficiente a fargli riprendere il controllo. Scosse il capo, i denti involontariamente digrignati in una specie di furioso diniego. Derek era vivo, non morto. Se solo fosse riuscito a capire cosa diavolo gli era successo, oppure a svegliarlo.  
Stiles lo ispezionò rapidamente e constatò che i vestiti erano intatti e non c’erano segni di traumi o ferite. Non evidenti, se non altro. Di norma se un Licantropo aveva il tempo di guarire era in grado di riprendersi e di sopravvivere e se i tagli si rimarginavano era difficile che rimanesse in stato di incoscienza. Pareva improbabile che Derek fosse stato aggredito fisicamente. Il genere di ferite che lo mettevano completamente k.o., nell’esperienza di Stiles, rimanevano visibili a lungo, perché faticavano a rimarginarsi. Se ce ne fossero state avrebbe dovuto trovarle. Ma la loro assenza non escludeva l’ipotesi che Derek potesse essere stato avvelenato, o qualcosa di simile.  
Fu quel pensiero a far accendere la proverbiale lampadina dentro la mente di Stiles: Deaton. Visto che non riusciva in nessuna maniera a svegliare Derek, doveva chiamare Deaton e immediatamente. Lui avrebbe capito che diavolo stava succedendo e avrebbe saputo cosa fare. Per forza. Era un cazzo di druido oltre che una sorta di medico per Lupi Mannari, per l’amor del cielo! Deaton avrebbe trovato una soluzione.  
Stiles si strappò di tasca il cellulare, con le dita che tremavano e sembravano volersi impigliare ovunque o annodare tra loro irrimediabilmente. Non perse neppure il tempo necessario per digitare il numero. Premette il solo tasto delle chiamate vocali e pronunciò il nome del veterinario, sentendolo a mala pena perché il rombo del suo stesso cuore al momento lo stava assordando.  
Deaton rispose dopo appena due squilli e Stiles ringraziò tutti i Santi del calendario e poi lo travolse con un profluvio incontrollabile di parole il cui succo finale era: «Corri al loft prima di subito. Derek sta male. Ha bisogno di aiuto urgente».  
Dopodiché non gli rimase che attendere, e non era mai stato bravo a farlo restando fermo. Neppure per le persone normali, senza traccia di iperattività, aspettare nell’assoluta immobilità era una cosa semplice, per lui era come pretendere di svuotare il mare con un cucchiaio. Il suo primo istinto fu di trascinare Derek fino al letto, o al divano che era più vicino, e poi marciare avanti e indietro come una tigre in gabbia, fino all’arrivo di Deaton.  
Ci provò, ma Derek pesava perfino più del solito, sembrava un macigno, e aveva la pelle sudata e così fredda da fare spavento. Il suo viso, anziché essere disteso per via del rilassamento dei muscoli, sembrava corrucciato come se la sua espressione si fosse cristallizzata a immortalare un dolore improvviso e lancinante.  
Stiles lo guardò e capì che non poteva lasciarlo in quello stato. Non ce la faceva. Non importava quanto, a suo tempo, si fosse sentito abbandonato, era più forte di lui.  
A La Iglesia era riuscito ad allontanarsi e voltare le spalle solamente perché in ballo c’era la vita di Scott e si era comunque sentito uno schifo.  
Sapeva che restare seduto sarebbe stata una piccola tortura ulteriore, oltre al tormento dell’angoscia e della preoccupazione, ma si inginocchiò e, cercando di metterci la massima cautela, fece in modo che la testa di Derek appoggiasse sulle sue gambe come su un cuscino improvvisato.  
«Sono qui, ok?» sussurrò, prima di tutto a se stesso. «Non sei solo. Sono qui, Derek. Se rinvieni non sbranarmi nella confusione, va bene? Sono io. Sono Stiles… e non morirmi in braccio perché non è una cosa che potrei spiegare a Scott con un sms…»  
Il tentativo di sdrammatizzare fu inutile, ovviamente. Stiles strinse di nuovo i denti, posò una mano sulla fronte di Derek e si augurò con tutto il cuore che Deaton arrivasse al più presto.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Stiles non sapeva da quanti minuti stava marciando su e giù lungo il vialetto della clinica veterinaria. Mezz’ora? Un’ora? Era troppo nervoso, indeciso e confuso e non aveva fatto caso al passare del tempo. Da quando insieme a Deaton aveva aiutato Derek a rimettersi in piedi, dopo averlo trovato svenuto al loft, la sua testa era diventata un alveare di dubbi, ipotesi, sospetti ed elucubrazioni tendenti al tragico e al cospiratorio. Poteva quasi sentire un vero e proprio ronzio di pensieri che si rincorrevano sfrecciando troppo veloci e andando talvolta a cozzare l’uno contro l’altro.  
Ovviamente Deaton aveva detto di non preoccuparsi e Stiles di conseguenza si preoccupava il doppio, specie vista la faccia da poker con cui gli era stata rifilata quell’affermazione.  
Perciò era lì alla clinica, perché Deaton non l’aveva convinto ed era il caso di fargli almeno un paio di domande. Se solo si fosse deciso a entrare. Continuava a dirsi «Ora mi calmo e vado», ma non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi per nulla e stava ancora tergiversando, nervoso come una tigre in gabbia. Il fatto di sentirsi responsabile perché Scott aspettava un suo sms ormai da chissà quanto tempo non aiutava granché.  
«Basta!» ruminò tra i denti e girò sui talloni, deciso a darsi finalmente una mossa. Invece andò a sbattere con violenza contro un corpo solido. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a vedere che si trattava di Deaton, uscito giusto in quel momento dalla clinica perché evidentemente aveva finito il suo orario di lavoro. Una manciata di secondi dopo l’urto Stiles si ritrovò schiacciato contro il muro, con il proverbiale braccio intrappolato dietro la schiena in una posizione umiliante, oltre che dolorosa.  
Strillò e si sentì chiamare per nome. Deaton lo lasciò andare subito, scusandosi per aver reagito d’istinto e in un momento in cui era sovrappensiero.  
Per un istante Stiles provò la tentazione di mandarlo al diavolo e non lo fece solo perché sapeva di essere in torto. Così imparava a comportarsi come una specie di stalker cretino!  
Pur senza volerlo era come se avesse teso a Deaton una sorta di agguato e un braccio dolorante era il meno che potesse aspettarsi. Gli era andata bene: con Deaton, anche se non sembrava, uno rischiava l’osso del collo, perché non era esattamente uno sprovveduto che poteva essere accostato di sorpresa senza che reagisse. E sapeva reagire con una certa perizia, accidenti a lui. Arti marziali del cavolo. Era ora che Stiles si decidesse a fare qualcosa per essere in grado di cavarsela in una zuffa più o meno come tutti gli altri. Se non altro per non finire in situazioni come quella.  
Annuì come per dire che ok, sì, stava bene, si ricompose e accettò l’invito di Deaton a seguirlo all’interno della clinica.  
Una volta dentro acchiappò uno sgabello e sedette immusonito – il broncio non riusciva proprio a mascherarlo – mentre Deaton annunciava: «Aspettami, torno tra un istante».  
L’istante durò almeno cinque minuti. Stiles lo sapeva perché li aveva passati tutti a emettere versi di disappunto, massaggiarsi la spalla dolorante, picchiettare con i piedi sul pavimento e guardare l’orologio appeso a una delle pareti. E a farsi venire in mente ipotesi sempre più cupe, tra le altre cose.  
Stava quasi per ruggire dalla frustrazione, alzarsi e andare a controllare dove accidenti s’era ficcato Deaton, quando quello tornò con un vassoio di legno su cui erano appoggiate due tazze o ciotole, o quel che diavolo erano. A Stiles interessava poco e niente.  
Deaton gliene porse una. Dentro c’era un intruglio verde e bollente che puzzava di campo e doveva essere tè. Stiles non provò ad assaggiarlo, si limitò a contemplare la superficie punteggiata di minuscoli frammenti nerastri che sperava fossero pezzi di foglia e non chissà quale fanghiglia o muffa tossica che ai druidi piaceva bere insieme agli ospiti. Così, tanto per far gustare loro l’armonia secolare della natura e gli effetti rinvigorenti e magari un filo allucinogeni dei funghi e dei licheni. Quelle cose lì.  
Deaton gli stava domandando cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente nel fargli un’imboscata. In realtà ci stava mettendo meno pathos del previsto e Stiles aveva idea che la domanda fosse più che altro retorica e che Deaton immaginasse già la risposta. Perciò rimase in un silenzio per lui insolito e del tutto apparente. Per i due minuti che non spiccicò parola, mentalmente aveva già iniziato la conversazione almeno venti volte e con venti incipit diversi. Nessuno dei quali lo soddisfaceva, ragion per cui alla fine grugnì, posò l’intruglio sospetto, ma quasi certamente innocuo, sul ripiano di uno dei banconi d’acciaio inossidabile e decise di sparare una bordata diretta.  
«Prima, da Derek, tutte quelle cazzate che gli hai raccontato sul fatto che si sente fuori forma e sviene solo perché il suo organismo deve ancora adattarsi alle sue nuove capacità e al fatto di poter mutare in un lupo vero…» Dovette prendere fiato, anche se si sforzò di farlo senza lasciare a Deaton il tempo di replicare. «Sono stronzate. Cosa sta succedendo davvero? Quanto è grave? Perché hai riempito Derek di balle?»  
Gli tornò in mente il pallore innaturale del viso di Derek prima che Deaton accorresse al loft, meno di un’ora prima, e lo facesse rinvenire usando una qualche strana polvere. A Stiles quel particolare non era passato inosservato, proprio come non aveva mancato di notare che, malgrado Deaton tentasse di mascherare le proprie emozioni e fosse abbastanza bravo nel farlo, per un istante il suo sguardo si era fatto carico di apprensione e poi si era velato. Non ci volevano i supersensi per notare certi dettagli, se si era un ottimo osservatore e un paranoico per natura. Stiles era entrambe le cose. In più non era stupido. Non che Derek lo fosse, eh, anche se s’era lasciato subito rassicurare e pareva essersi bevuto ogni singola stronzata che Deaton gli aveva rifilato. Già, solo che Derek non era mai stato un gran giudice della natura umana e nel ritrovarli lì al loft e capire cosa gli era successo era parso più stupefatto e imbarazzato che altro. Facile convincere qualcuno in un momento di vulnerabilità e tra l’altro dopo averlo preso praticamente in contropiede. Stiles invece non ci era cascato. Deaton poteva blaterare di normale fase di adattamento quanto gli pareva, secondo lui erano puttanate belle e buone. I Licantropi non svenivano in quella maniera. E quando svenivano raramente era difficile risvegliarli e non davano segni ripetuti di debolezza o di possibile malattia. Derek invece non solo ci aveva messo un secolo a rinvenire, aveva anche raccontato loro di aver avuto un episodio simile – concluso con un fortissimo capogiro e non con un crollo completo – anche mentre stava per salire sull’aereo in Argentina, subito dopo aver salutato Cora. Dolore al petto e poi un collasso, o quasi. A Stiles non sembrava una cosa normale per un Lupo Mannaro e neppure un buon segno.  
In anni e anni passati a monitorare la dieta di suo padre e a documentarsi in segreto su qualunque orribile, comunissimo – beh, comune per un umano, appunto – accidente che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo lasciando lui totalmente orfano, quando sentiva menzionare certi sintomi, specie se descritti da chi non avrebbe dovuto averli, si allarmava di brutto. Alla faccia della fase di adattamento.  
No, Stiles non era rimasto per niente convinto della spiegazione di Deaton, non si fidava e voleva vederci chiaro.  
Al principio si era offerto di riaccompagnare Deaton alla clinica, non appena si era detto pronto a lasciare il loft. Ma Deaton aveva obiettato di essere arrivato con la sua macchina, così Stiles si era trattenuto ancora un po’, giusto il tempo di vedere se Derek ce la faceva davvero a reggersi in piedi. Constatato che il padrone di casa, sia pur dopo un recupero insolitamente lento, sembrava di nuovo in forma, era andato via preannunciando che si sarebbe fatto risentire a breve. Per sicurezza.  
«Come direbbe mio padre, Derek: non lasciare la città. Ok? Passo domattina per vedere come stai.»  
Laconico per il suo standard, se ne rendeva conto. A dire di più avrebbe corso il rischio di far chiudere Derek a riccio e di lasciarsi scappare fino a che punto gli dava noia l’idea di vederlo ripartire, specie adesso che era in pensiero per la sua salute. Per lo meno non era stato mandato al diavolo. Anzi, Derek l’aveva sorpreso annuendo in modo goffo e mugugnando un «Grazie» carico di vergogna. Forse era addirittura arrossito. Era proprio vero che la vita era una costante fonte di sorprese.  
Restava il fatto che dopo averlo salutato Stiles s’era messo al volante della jeep con un chiodo fisso in testa: scoprire cosa diavolo stava succedendo. Aveva messo in moto e poi era rimasto a vagare per quasi mezz’ora, cercando di riflettere. Avrebbe potuto farlo anche nei parcheggi sottostanti il loft, ma aveva preferito non rischiare che Derek fiutasse la sua presenza e la sua preoccupazione crescente.  
In conclusione di tutto quel ruminare ipotesi, Stiles aveva deciso che la cosa migliore da fare era andare da Deaton alla clinica e, sul serio, non aveva avuto alcuna intenzione di aggredirlo, spaventarlo e farsi spiaccicare contro il muro. Era stato un incidente. E adesso eccoli lì, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro a scrutarsi come pistoleri prima di un duello mortale. Sarebbe stata una cosa ridicola, se non ci fosse stata l’incolumità di Derek di mezzo.  
Dopo quello che parve un secolo Deaton si strinse nelle spalle. Prima di rispondere bevve il suo tè tutto in un sorso. «Ho sempre pensato» esordì serio, «che tra tutti tu fossi quello a cui era più utile mentire, di tanto in tanto, e anche quello con cui avrei avuto più problemi a farlo. Ironico, visto che sei umano. Eppure sembra che tu senta la puzza di bruciato meglio di tutto il resto del branco.»  
«Già» lo interruppe Stiles con un sorrisetto storto, «è che sono un bugiardo matricolato. Quindi sono un esperto in materia e non ci casco quasi mai. Ci giriamo intorno un altro po’ o posso avere una vera risposta?»  
Il viso di Deaton si increspò in una strana smorfia, come se fosse stato sul punto di ridere di gusto e si fosse fermato all’ultimo secondo per via di un pensiero molesto che l’aveva riportato alla gravità ieratica che a volte lo contraddistingueva e che, francamente, Stiles non poteva soffrire. In un altro frangente la cosa l’avrebbe spinto a rintuzzarlo con un certo sarcasmo, ora lo fece sentire più in ansia di prima.  
«Allora?» Tamburellò con le dita sul bordo del tavolo e si sporse in avanti senza neppure accorgersi che lo stava facendo.  
Deaton socchiuse gli occhi e trasse un lungo respiro. «Potrei non girarci intorno.» La sua voce suonava stanca e con una nota amara. «So che lo preferiresti… beh, magari a volte è solo che non è facile nemmeno per me. Ero l’Emissario degli Hale. Io e Talia eravamo… amici. Ci hai mai pensato?»  
Stiles fu sul punto di chiedergli come mai, all’improvviso, anziché parlare di Derek erano finiti a discutere del passato e a confidarsi, con franchezza e cuore a cuore. Non lo fece soltanto perché Deaton non gliene diede modo.  
«Le hai viste?» chiese a bruciapelo, scrutandolo con due occhi che parevano spilli, pronti a inchiodarlo per poi dissezionare la sua risposta e tutti i suoi pensieri.  
«Cosa?» Stiles lo chiese dimostrando fin troppo chiaramente il proprio smarrimento. Stava perdendo il filo del discorso, santo cielo. Ecco un’altra cosa di Deaton che lo mandava al manicomio. Cristo se certe volte lo trovava irritante!  
«Le crepe» rispose Deaton. Sembrava un’uscita estemporanea e folle, eppure lui aveva un’aria serissima. «Le crepe nel cuore di Derek, poco fa, mentre era svenuto. Le hai viste o no?»  
«No.» La sua voce suonò troppo stridula e troppo acuta. Stiles stava iniziando a sentirsi preso per il culo e a perdere le staffe. «Non so di cosa diavolo parli!»  
Deaton gli riappoggiò davanti la tazza. Era un arnese di ceramica senza manici, dall’aria fin troppo semplice, non fosse stato per alcune linee dorate e irregolari che si rincorrevano intersecandosi su un lato. A Stiles ricordava qualcosa… no, non era in grado di dire cosa. Qualcosa di esotico poco ma sicuro. Non era una tazza normale e c’era un’immagine nel retro della sua mente che cercava di emergere e non ce la faceva a venire a galla, soffocata com’era da tutt’altri ragionamenti.  
Bah, al diavolo le tazze piene di brodaglia puzzolente! Al diavolo Deaton e le sue farneticazioni. Stiles voleva risposte. Che cavolo significava che Derek aveva delle crepe nel cuore? Era un’immagine orribile da contemplare, dava l’idea di qualcosa di atroce e spaventoso e Stiles non capiva se si trattasse solo di una metafora né perché, in ogni caso, lui avrebbe dovuto vederle.  
Deaton raddolcì l’espressione del viso pur rimanendo serissimo. «Umh» mugugnò. «Resto convinto che potresti vederle, se ti impegnassi per riuscirci. Tutti quelli che hanno la “scintilla” in teoria sono in grado di farlo.»  
«La scintilla? Vuoi dire che sono…» Oltre che confuso ora Stiles era anche incredulo e leggermente scioccato.  
Deaton annuì. «Anzi, sono anni che mi aspetto che ci arrivi e inizi a sommergermi di domande sull’argomento. Ma lasciamo perdere, per adesso. Non è questo che volevi sapere. Volevi la verità su Derek e la verità, che tu ci creda o no, mi spiace dirlo, è che Derek sta morendo e non c’è nulla che io possa fare per impedirlo. Perciò dirglielo chiaro e tondo in faccia mi sembrava una crudeltà gratuita.»  
Stiles fu lieto di non avere più la tazza di tè tra le mani. Altrimenti sarebbe caduta a disfarsi in mille pezzi sul pavimento. Il tamburellio delle sue dita s’era bloccato di botto e trasformato in un lieve tremore.  
Il suo cervello aveva già cominciato a strepitare trasformando tutti i suoi pensieri in uno solo, granitico, che gli scappo di bocca, esclamato a voce troppo alta: «Non è vero. Non ci credo!»  
Il problema era che invece ci credeva eccome. Deaton lo stava fissando dritto negli occhi e Stiles poteva leggere chiaramente la sua espressione e vedeva che non stava mentendo. Solo che non poteva essere vero. Stiles si rifiutava di convincersene. Non riusciva a capacitarsi, figurarsi ad accettare l’idea.  
Si rivide fermo nel parcheggio del palazzo di Derek, tutto preso a recriminare mentalmente su quanto la sua sparizione e il suo ritorno improvviso l’avessero fatto sentire indispettito e su come lo turbasse immaginare di vederlo ripartire subito. E Deaton se ne stava lì a scrutarlo dopo avergli detto che Derek stava morendo. Morendo, Cristo Santo!  
«Stiles, mi dispiace.» Deaton aveva usato il più classico dei toni consolatori, ma non si mosse per cercare di toccarlo, come faceva di norma qualcuno che volesse confortarti. «So che non è quello che ti aspettavi, però è così. Derek ha una sorta di malattia molto molto rara che colpisce solamente le creature soprannaturali e che ha un nome tecnico latino il cui significato potrebbe essere tradotto all’incirca come “cuore di vetro”. Le crepe di cui ti parlavo…»  
Stiles scattò in piedi come una molla. Aveva la sensazione che il mondo intero avesse cominciato a vorticare e che rimanere seduto su uno di quegli sgabelli a trespolo di cui lo studio veterinario era fornito in abbondanza sarebbe equivalso a cadere a gambe all’aria da un momento all’altro.  
«Crepe nel cuore, malattie mai sentite… a che gioco stiamo giocando? I Licantropi non si ammalano. Merda! È una delle prime cose che ho imparato.»  
Deaton stava di nuovo facendo sfoggio della sua calma apparente e tanto fastidiosa. In quel frangente pareva anche un filo grottesca.  
«A volte si ammalano anche i Licantropi, invece» scandì con lentezza e con una punta di tristezza di fondo nella voce. «Se volessimo fare un paragone potremmo dire che Derek soffre di quello che noi umani chiamiamo “crepacuore”. Ovviamente in una forma particolare.»  
Stiles avrebbe voluto interromperlo di nuovo. Magari fargli notare che di crepacuore, sempre che lo si potesse chiamare così, si moriva d’improvviso, non a rate come Deaton pareva stesse implicando. Non lo fece. Aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse subito perché, una volta tanto, le parole gli si erano seccate in gola.  
«Forse è meglio provare a spiegartelo nella maniera più semplice» proseguì Deaton dopo essersi lasciato sfuggire un altro sospiro. «Mettiamola così: Derek ha avuto una vita piena di sofferenza e lutti. Più della media delle persone comuni e con traumi particolarmente dolorosi, per vari motivi, compreso il rimorso costante che li ha sempre accompagnati. Alla lunga è come se il suo cuore fosse diventato di vetro. Non alla lettera, ma quasi. Senza che la cosa desse sintomi per molto tempo e che, di conseguenza, lui potesse accorgersene, ogni nuova delusione, perdita, fitta di senso di colpa ha aperto una crepa nel suo cuore e nel momento in cui le crepe saranno troppe e troppo estese il suo cuore si spezzerà e smetterà di battere. Non c’è rigenerazione da Licantropo che possa impedirlo.»  
«E io avrei dovuto vedere quelle crepe?» Stiles si ascoltò chiederlo con un filo di voce. Era l’ultima cosa che gli interessava sapere, non fosse stato che non riusciva proprio a concepire tutto il resto. Gli era appena esploso un mal di testa feroce, aveva la bocca impastata e le mani troppo sudate e sentiva il panico fare su e giù come una belva pronta a slanciarsi all’attacco, intrappolata appena sotto la superficie del poco autocontrollo che gli era rimasto.  
Deaton fece un breve cenno affermativo con il capo. «Sì, se come ho sempre pensato possiedi un certo tipo di doti, sì. Io le ho viste, anche se solo per un istante. E ho motivo di credere che tu potresti vederle anche più chiaramente di me.»  
Stiles si stava pentendo di essersi alzato in piedi. Dubitava di riuscire a riarrampicarsi sullo sgabello mentre era così agitato e nello stesso tempo aveva la sensazione che gli stesse mancando la terra sotto i piedi. Non capiva e non era affatto sicuro di volerlo fare.  
In un’occasione diversa sentirsi dire che era un potenziale druido ed emissario l’avrebbe mandato in orbita per l’eccitazione e la curiosità. Stando come stavano le cose – almeno a sentire Deaton – non gliene importava un bel niente.  
«Derek sta morendo?» Non c’era verso che riuscisse a convincersene.  
Il silenzio pensieroso con cui Deaton gli rispose gli aprì un buco nello stomaco e fu più persuasivo di un migliaio di parole.  
«Beh, non è possibile, ok?» si oppose Stiles, furioso come se Deaton gli stesse facendo un oltraggio. «Derek ora è capace di diventare un lupo vero, non eri tu quello che ci ha spiegato che vuol dire che ha finalmente accettato il passato e ritrovato un suo equilibrio?»  
Deaton si alzò, si versò nuovamente del tè, ne sorseggiò una parte e poi tornò a sedersi, stringendo la tazza – uguale a quella di Stiles, ma meno rovinata – con entrambe le mani.  
«In teoria il tuo ragionamento è giusto. In pratica non sempre è così. La capacità di raggiungere la forma animale perfetta è anche un dono che più di un Hale ha dimostrato di avere, pur non essendo magari del tutto in pace con se stesso. Temo che nel caso di Derek si sia trattato più di una reazione disperata all’ennesimo tentativo di Kate di portargli via il suo branco che de raggiungimento di una pace interiore. Paige, l’incendio, la morte di Laura, quella di Erica e Boyd, i tanti tradimenti che ha subito. Troppe crepe, Stiles. Si sono accumulate per anni, allargandosi, ramificandosi. Un qualche dolore recente deve averne aperta una di notevoli dimensioni anche oggi. Una profonda al punto da farlo svenire. Immagino… credo sia stato il pensiero di cosa il branco ha passato mentre non c’era e di cosa avrebbe potuto succedere. Il pensiero che potevate morire tutti e che in un certo senso Scott è morto davvero. È il suo Alpha, tra l’altro, che Derek l’abbia già capito e ammesso con se stesso o meno… perdere o andare vicino a perdere il proprio Alpha è un’esperienza molto più traumatica di quel che immagini, Stiles. A molti Licantropi non succede più di una volta nella vita e, in un certo senso, ne portano il segno per il resto dei loro giorni. Sì, immagino i motivi della crisi di oggi. Quando Derek è andato via di qui dopo che ne abbiamo discusso mi è rimasta una sensazione pessima e purtroppo avevo ragione a preoccuparmi. Per quel che ho visto è solo questione di tempo. E non credo che ne sia rimasto molto.»  
Stiles aveva voglia di urlare. Non di gridare qualcosa di articolato, di urlare e basta, con tutto il fiato che gli riempiva i polmoni, come facevano i bambini per zittire gli adulti quando quelli dicevano qualcosa che per loro era intollerabile o inconcepibile. Ovviamente non lo fece, ma non riuscì neppure a calmarsi. Più ci provava più lo sgomento lasciava posto a una rabbia rovente e furibonda.  
«E quindi?» ruggì, avvertendo dentro di sé la lama del sarcasmo che premeva per essere sfoderata con il solo intento di ferire. «Posto che sia vero e che Derek stia morendo perché il suo cuore è diventato una specie di giocattolino di vetro che potrebbe rompersi con un soffio, come nelle favole di Mamma Oca, noi che intenzioni abbiamo al riguardo? A parte brindare all’ingiustizia della vita con il tè più schifoso che io abbia mai annusato e starcene qui a non fare un cazzo e batterci metaforiche pacche di circostanza su una spalla? Qual è il programma? Far finta di nulla e ogni tanto sospirare ripensando a come è triste la vita, finché Derek non avrà un ultimo attacco definitivo? E parlando di Alpha, come la mettiamo con Scott? Si da il caso che sia anche il mio di Alpha ed è il mio migliore amico e la persona che in primo luogo mi ha spedito a controllare che Derek stesse bene. Cosa mi suggerisci di fare? Forse la balla dell’adattamento è meglio se gliela spari tu, è più credibile. Io potrei limitarmi a fare “sì sì” con la testa mentre lo riempi di cazzate.»  
Deaton si alzò nuovamente, mosse un paio di passi in giro per la stanza, con aria meditabonda, e poi si fermò appoggiandosi a uno dei mobili che rivestivano quasi tutti i muri della clinica.  
«Potrei ricordarti che hai sempre mentito alle persone che ami senza fartene un problema, Stiles. L’hai detto tu stesso poco fa. È solo che rinfacciartelo non mi interessa, non è quello il punto.»  
«E qual è allora?» abbaiò Stiles, sempre più furioso. «Lasciar crepare Derek è tanti saluti? Andiamo, Deaton, non dire stronzate! Devi sempre far calare il tuo sapere e il tuo aiuto dall’alto come una grazia divina? Alla fine ci hai sempre aiutati però, quindi finiamola. Smettila con la cazzata che non c’è cura e dimmi cosa bisogna fare, invece.»  
Si sentiva ribollire, eppure era sul serio convinto che una soluzione dovesse esserci. Per quanto Deaton certe volte potesse essere uno stronzo, non era mai stato uno che gettava la spugna. All’inizio, forse, prima che Scott diventasse Alpha. Dopo li aveva sempre supportati in ogni modo, anche nei momenti in cui sembrava non esserci alcuna speranza. E ora se ne stava lì con quella faccia da cane bastonato che faceva paura davvero, altro che la sua espressione da maestrino perfetto. Se ne stava lì e continuava a ripetere che Derek stava morendo e non c’era nulla da fare. Non solo faceva sentire Stiles pieno di collera, lo stava anche spaventando a morte.  
Deaton si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Non c’è nulla che io possa fare, Stiles, mi dispiace. E nulla che io possa insegnarti a fare per salvare Derek. In questa situazione io sono impotente.»  
Stiles avvertì una sensazione di gelo che stava iniziando a invaderlo, in netto contrasto con il furore della rabbia di pochi istanti prima.  
Deaton si allontanò di nuovo. Per almeno un minuto regnò un silenzio innaturale, reso più strano dal fatto che una delle due persone presenti era appunto Stiles e lui non stava mai zitto.  
Deaton si era messo ad armeggiare con le tazze, dandogli le spalle. Quando si voltò Stiles vide che le aveva lavate. Ne aveva riappoggiata una, quella con le decorazioni in oro, sul bancone accanto al piccolo lavello e teneva l’altra in mano rigirandola tra le dita.  
«Non trovo giusto dire la verità a Derek» sospirò e cercò un contatto diretto con Stiles, occhi negli occhi. «Se potessi curarlo sarebbe diverso. Così a cosa servirebbe? Soltanto ad avvelenare quel che gli resta da vivere. Mi pare una crudeltà inutile. Pensavo che fosse il tipo di omissione che tu tra tutti avresti potuto approvare. E Scott… non è qui e, anche se si precipitasse a tornare, non c’è nulla che possa fare…»  
Stiles si fissò la punta delle scarpe, perché per quanto fosse da vigliacchi non riusciva più a sostenere lo sguardo di Deaton. Si rendeva conto che per certi versi si assomigliavano e che se quel ragionamento fosse stato rivolto a Scott o a Lydia, quasi certamente non avrebbe attecchito. Lui invece era in grado di comprenderne la logica e oltre tutto sapeva che era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto argomentare lui stesso. Che differenza c’era, in fondo, tra ciò che Deaton aveva appena proposto e l’aver spronato Scott a mentire a Derek riguardo alla morte degli Hale quando Kate l’aveva fatto tornare adolescente? Ben poca, forse nessuna.  
Stiles si arrese. Si passò una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi le palpebre con foga quasi dolorosa e massaggiandosi il ponte del naso tra pollice e indice.  
«E va bene» concesse. «Non racconterò a Derek la verità e manderò un messaggio a Scott dicendogli di non preoccuparsi. Tanto non ha modo di fiutare la bugia o di leggermela in faccia. Ma non vuol dire che non ci sia una soluzione. Mi rifiuto di crederci. Al diavolo! Abbiamo risolto i peggiori casini dell’universo, non saranno due stupide crepe o un qualche dolore in più, con tutti quelli che Derek ha già sopportato, che si porteranno via un altro membro del branco. Troverò un modo. Se Derek vuole andarsene da Beacon Hills ok, è una sua scelta, però se ne andrà guarito e sulle sue gambe.»  
Deaton si decise finalmente a mettere via anche la sua tazza, allineandola perfettamente accanto a quella che aveva dato a Stiles a inizio serata.  
«Potrei cercare di dissuaderti, se non ti conoscessi, Stiles. Posso solo ricordarti di non illuderti e raccomandarti di stare attento.»  
Stiles faticava ancora a guardarlo in viso, quindi annuì con gli occhi che indugiavano sulla ceramica delle due tazze. Erano davvero identiche, tranne che per le linee dorate che decoravano unicamente il lato di una delle due. Avevano una forma curiosa, nel complesso bella ed elegante nella sua semplicità. Quella con l’oro era più bella, se non altro per i gusti di Stiles. Non perché fosse più preziosa, ma perché aveva un qualcosa… no, non c’era verso che a Stiles tornasse in mente di cosa si trattava, eppure il suo sguardo rimase come calamitato per diversi istanti. Come se in un frangente come quello la cosa importante forse perdersi ad ammirare un pezzo di ceramica.  
L’importante era Derek e Stiles non aveva scherzato: avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa, ok, però non intendeva rassegnarsi.  
Una cura doveva pur esserci, e Stiles giurò a se stesso che, costasse quel che costasse, lui l’avrebbe trovata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel prossimo capitolo e nel capitolo 7 il racconto contiene grafica che è parte integrante del testo, perciò deve essere letta insieme a tutto il resto, altrimenti il tutto risulterebbe incomprensibile. Ricordatevi che quando scaricate il racconto per leggerlo su un lettore questa grafica si perde e potreste avere un problema di lettura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo e nel capitolo 7 il racconto contiene grafica che è parte integrante del testo, perciò deve essere letta insieme a tutto il resto, altrimenti il tutto risulterebbe incomprensibile. Ricordatevi che quando scaricate il racconto per leggerlo su un lettore questa grafica si perde e potreste avere un problema di lettura.

 

Stiles distolse lo sguardo dal foglio e si stropicciò gli occhi che pizzicavano fastidiosamente. C’era da scommettere che fossero anche arrossati. Pur sapendo che era sbagliato, continuò a massaggiarsi le palpebre con un certo vigore.  
Le righe dell’articolo che stava leggendo fino a un secondo prima avevano iniziato ad accavallarsi sotto il suo sguardo. Stiles tornò a fissarle con una smorfia. Gli sembrava quasi che galleggiassero nel mare bianco della pagina un po’ spiegazzata. Odiava con tutto il cuore i momenti di stanchezza come quello. Le parole si confondevano e vederle diventare sfuocate lo faceva piombare dritto nei suoi peggiori ricordi. Memorie in cui le lettere non avevano più ordine logico e lui non aveva più il dominio sulle sue azioni. Al solo pensarci fu scosso da un brivido violento. Che l’oggetto della sua attuale ricerca avesse a che fare con la cultura giapponese peggiorava solamente la situazione. In teoria aveva fatto pace con il passato, in pratica c’erano ancora attimi in cui la paura o i rimorsi lo tormentavano e lo rendevano ansioso in una maniera irrazionale.  
«Oh, smettila!» Stiles grugnì contro se stesso e si guardò intorno per trarre conforto dalla normalità familiare di ciò che lo circondava. Non era posseduto e nemmeno perso chissà dove, era in camera sua a casa, sveglio e vigile, malgrado la spossatezza, e aveva il pieno controllo del proprio corpo e dei propri pensieri. Non era lui quello in pericolo, era Derek.  
Già, era Derek che ormai diverse ore prima era svenuto perché, a sentire Deaton, stava morendo a causa di una malattia simile al crepacuore. Morte per eccesso di dispiaceri ed esperienze traumatiche, insomma. Bello schifo! Alla faccia della filosofia secondo la quale i dolori e le perdite rafforzano chi li subisce. Il che era qualcosa in cui persino Stiles voleva continuare a credere, malgrado il suo istinto al pessimismo e la sensazione incombente che un’altra tegola fosse sempre pronta, in bilico giusto sulla testa sua e su quelle delle persone che amava, sul punto di cadere da un momento all’altro. Solo che doveva pur esserci un senso, no? Si diceva “quel che non ti uccide ti fortifica” e a tutti piaceva pensare che fosse vero, perché era confortante. E adesso invece Derek stava per restarci secco perché, evidentemente, almeno nel suo caso specifico, il motto avrebbe dovuto recitare: “quel che non ti uccide ora lo farà più avanti”. Beh, che merda. No, sul serio, Derek stava morendo. Fine corsa. Addio. Giù il sipario. Era orribile, spaventoso e schifosamente ingiusto.  
Stiles non ci poteva pensare, anche se di fatto ci stava pensando eccome. Non aveva fatto altro per ore e ore. Da quando aveva parlato con Deaton il destino di Derek era il suo chiodo fisso, e poco ma sicuro sarebbe rimasto tale finché la situazione non fosse cambiata e Derek non fosse stato di nuovo sano e fuori pericolo. E al diavolo Deaton che invece pareva essersi arreso in partenza, o come minimo se ne stava lavando le mani.  
Stiles aveva ancora voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. Lui e i suoi indizi criptici e tutte le sue stronzate da maestro zen. Stiles chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e rivide nella mente le mani del veterinario che gli porgevano una tazza senza manici, colma di tè fumante. Il reticolo dorato che l’aveva decorata doveva esserglisi impresso nelle retine senza che se ne accorgesse, come un messaggio subliminale. Un messaggio subliminale incredibilmente utile, grazie al cielo, anche se Stiles era ancora irritato con Deaton per non aver parlato chiaro e tondo. Forse avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo di nuovo. O forse era meglio seguire il suo esempio e tacere. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, era troppo stanco.  
«Ho bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua e di muovermi un po’» sbuffò, rendendosi conto che avvertiva anche la necessità di ascoltare un suono diverso dal ronzio della ventola del computer, a costo di parlare con se stesso. Non che fosse una novità. Parlava sempre da solo mentre era impegnato in una ricerca. Prendeva appunti apostrofandosi a voce alta o congratulandosi per il buon lavoro che stava svolgendo. Che fosse un atteggiamento fuori dal normale non gli interessava, era fatto così, punto e basta. Specie quando suo padre era al lavoro e la casa era quieta per lui era spontaneo comportarsi in quel modo. Altrimenti si sarebbe sentito a disagio. E, a proposito di disagio, Stiles era convinto di aver trascorso troppe ore seduto. Non si era alzato nemmeno una volta, neppure per andare in bagno. Cristo, il suo culo stava perdendo la sensibilità. Da quanto tempo non faceva una pausa?  
La luce incerta dell’alba che entrava dalla finestra accanto alla sua scrivania gli diede la risposta che cercava. Lungi dall’essere un idilliaco chiarore rosato come nelle cartoline, quel primo mattino aveva un colore livido e inquietante. Faceva sembrare la luce artificiale gialla e smorta, fastidiosissima per la vista.  
Stiles avrebbe davvero voluto fare due passi, invece rimase seduto e sospirò, agitandosi sulla sedia. Era davvero sfinito.  
Aveva lasciato l’ambulatorio veterinario verso le dieci di sera e ora stava guardando sorgere il sole. Alla sua età non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano, se le ore piccole le avesse fatte perché era fuori a far casino con gli amici. Invece sembrava un topo di biblioteca con i reumatismi. Era troppo giovane per avere la schiena tanto indolenzita. Sollevò una spalla, poi l’altra, poi le mosse tutte e due insieme cercando, con scarsi risultati, di scacciare il senso d’intorpidimento. Un po’ infastidito arricciò il naso e si massaggiò una tempia con la punta delle dita. L’aria puzzava di chiuso. Stiles fissò il letto in cui non aveva dormito e si stiracchiò con maggiore impegno, allungando le gambe più che poteva per stirare i muscoli irrigiditi. Pur non stando mai fermo del tutto era davvero un secolo che se ne stava lì a scartabellare libri, articoli stampati da internet e appunti vari. Gli era tornato il mal di testa che l’aveva assalito mentre discuteva con Deaton riguardo alle condizioni di Derek.  
Anche se era ridotto come uno straccio usato, si sentiva molto meglio di prima. Lungi dall’essere rasserenato del tutto, era sempre pieno di dubbi e di preoccupazione, ok, eppure nel complesso ora riusciva a vedere uno spiraglio di luce alla fine del proverbiale tunnel. La muraglia di ansia che gli si era stretta intorno nel parlare con Deaton si stava lentamente aprendo. Stiles avvertiva l’allentarsi della morsa che gli aveva attanagliato il petto nell’ascoltare le affermazioni categoriche sul fatto che ormai Derek era spacciato. Un sacco di dati e nozioni gli si accalcavano nella mente, ma se non altro pareva aver trovato una possibile cura quel cavolo di malattia maledetta. Pazienza se per trovarla aveva dovuto passare un’intera notte in bianco. Valeva la pena di deprivarsi del sonno molto più a lungo pur di salvare una vita, specie se era quella di un membro del branco. Anzi, a volere essere sinceri fino in fondo: se la vita era quella di Derek.  
Stiles teneva a tutto il suo branco, certo, ma c’erano persone a cui era attaccato con più ferocia che ad altre. Persone per cui si sarebbe fatto ammazzare senza battere ciglio. Non erano molte e a volte i motivi per cui entravano nelle sue grazie iperprotettive erano oscuri perfino a lui. Suo padre, Scott e Lydia erano in cima alla lista. Stiles era molto legato anche a Melissa e poi c’era Malia. Pure lei faceva parte di quel breve elenco. Per quanto alla fine le cose tra loro non fossero andate bene, per proteggerla Stiles era stato pronto a tutto, compreso beccarsi una coltellata da parte della Lupa del Deserto. Voleva bene a Malia e gliene avrebbe voluto sempre, pur non amandola più e non essendo riuscito a ristabilire il tipo di rapporto che avevano avuto all’inizio. A volte, addirittura, Malia gli mancava, persino quando non era fisicamente distante. Stiles non aveva nostalgia dei baci o del sesso da urlo o dell’innamoramento: gli mancava la ragazza coyote, che lui era stato il primo a considerare degna di fiducia e ad accogliere nel branco, gli mancava l’amica e, egoisticamente, la persona di cui prendersi cura. Occuparsi di Malia e dei suoi problemi di adattamento alla vita da umana l’aveva fatto sentire utile e migliore. L’aveva confortato, dandogli uno scopo positivo in uno dei momenti peggiori della sua esistenza. Sì, a volte aveva un gran nostalgia di Malia e del lato amichevole del loro passato.  
E, accidenti agli Hale, anche Derek, per tutto il tempo in cui era stato via, gli era davvero mancato. Magari Stiles non ci aveva mai riflettuto e se glielo avessero chiesto fino al giorno prima non l’avrebbe neppure ammesso, eppure era vero. Dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, Stiles non riusciva più a mentirsi al riguardo.  
E poi, cavolo!, non aveva salvato il culo di Derek più di una volta solo per vederlo morire di una versione assurda del mal di cuore. Insieme ne avevano passate di tutti i colori e ce l’avevano sempre fatta, contro ogni pronostico. Se Stiles una volta era riuscito a tenere Derek a galla per due ore dentro una piscina assediata da un Kanima, malgrado Derek fosse stato paralizzato e pesante come un blocco di marmo, non sarebbero di certo state delle stupide crepe nel cuore a impedirgli di salvarlo di nuovo.  
Derek sarebbe guarito. Punto. Fine di qualunque discussione. Stiles non era disposto ad accettare l’ipotesi contraria, non la voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione. Avrebbe studiato per mesi ogni santa notte, se necessario, fino a capire cosa doveva fare con esattezza. In teoria lo sapeva già, e intendeva provare quanto prima a mettere in pratica ciò che aveva scoperto, ma in caso non avesse funzionato non si sarebbe arreso al primo tentativo. Si rifiutava di ipotizzare un fallimento, anche perché se avesse lasciato spiragli all’insicurezza l’ansia l’avrebbe assalito di nuovo, paralizzandolo.  
Pazienza se così facendo avrebbe sperimentato altri momenti di sfinimento. Ad ogni modo non sarebbe stata la prima volta che non riusciva a chiudere occhio e trascorreva ore e ore a lambiccarsi il cervello. L’insonnia non l’aveva mai ucciso. Semmai Stiles aveva vissuto alcuni tra i suoi momenti peggiori in quella fase di sonno troppo profonda che causava allucinazioni e paralisi e, a quanto aveva scoperto di prima mano, aiutava eventuali demoni a possedere più facilmente le loro vittime. Perciò non era dispiaciuto nemmeno un po’ di aver dovuto vegliare. Non gliene fregava un accidenti di niente del mal di testa e, tutto sommato, neanche del formicolio causato dall’essere stato seduto troppo a lungo al computer. Al diavolo, se aveva davvero trovato una cura…  
A momenti aveva quasi paura di crederci e si guardò intorno come se si aspettasse di essere finito in un universo parallelo. Invece era ancora in camera sua, alla scrivania, con lo schermo del pc acceso, diversi libri squadernati accanto e fogli sciolti sparpagliati ovunque. Ne aveva perfino uno in bilico sulle ginocchia e alcuni erano finiti ai suoi piedi sul pavimento.  
I libri erano particolari, non facilissimi da reperire. Un paio glieli aveva regalati Kira, dopo la sua esperienza con la Nogitsune. Uno gli era stato prestato da Noshiko, che nel lasciare Beacon Hills si era scordata, forse volontariamente, di domandarne la restituzione. Altri Stiles li aveva ordinati online da siti specializzati. Erano tutti volumi che parlavano delle tradizioni, della mitologia e delle creature soprannaturali del Giappone. Stiles aveva preso a collezionarli dopo essersi salvato dalla possessione. Averli e leggerli lo rasserenava. Erano un modo per cercare di comprendere meglio cosa gli era successo e dargli un senso. Letto il primo, uno di quelli che erano un dono di Kira, Stiles era rimasto affascinato e ne aveva cercati e recuperati altri. Ne aveva una ventina, ormai, e ce n’erano parecchi anche scaricati sotto forma di e-book sul suo portatile e sul tablet.  
Stiracchiandosi per l’ennesima volta Stiles ripescò il pastello rosso che aveva incastrato dietro un orecchio e fece leva con i talloni in modo da spostare la sedia all’indietro. Ottenuto lo spazio voluto rimise a posto il foglio di stampante che per miracolo era ancora in equilibrio sul suo ginocchio, poi si allungò per recuperare il libro che gli aveva lasciato Noshiko e se lo mise in grembo. Pesava. Era un tomo di proporzioni mastodontiche su argomenti vari, rimedi contro diversi tipi di possessione compresi. Ecco perché Stiles l’aveva letto tutto e ne rammentava, a grandi linee, il contenuto. Al rientro dalla clinica veterinaria, lo aveva sfogliato con frenesia fino a trovare il riferimento voluto: un paragrafo che parlava del fatto che gli Emissari in Giappone erano spesso taumaturgi esperti in grado di utilizzare una sorta di metaforico Kintsugi per curare malattie soprannaturali o ferite che, per qualunque motivo, non sarebbero guarite con la comune rigenerazione tipica di quasi tutte le creature come i Licantropi.  
Era un pezzo del libro che Stiles aveva appunto già letto, sia pur distrattamente, in passato. Gli era tornato in mente all’improvviso, dopo aver lasciato l’ambulatorio ed essere salito in macchina. Aveva avuto un’epifania folgorante e si era ricordato perché le tazze da tè di Deaton gli erano subito parse tanto evocative e familiari, ossia per via del fatto che una di loro era rovinata - doveva essersi addirittura rotta almeno in parte lungo il bordo - e qualcuno, che Stiles dubitava che fosse Deaton, aveva rimesso insieme i pezzi usando oro fuso come collante. Con il Kintsugi, appunto.  
Il nome di quel metodo artigianale per aggiustare e impreziosire le ceramiche aveva risvegliato un vago ricordo: Stiles aveva già sentito parlare del “Cuore di vetro”. I suoi neuroni si erano prodotti in un frenetico due più due e gli avevano acceso un'ulteriore lampadina nel cervello, facendolo pensare alla sua collezione di libri sul folklore e i miti giapponesi. Possibile che nel leggerli si fosse imbattuto nella descrizione della malattia di Derek e nella sua cura e poi se ne fosse scordato perché all’epoca la cosa non riguardava nessuno dei suoi amici? Si era risposto di sì e aveva sotto il naso la prova del fatto che non si era sbagliato.  
Il Kintsugi, già, ecco quale pareva essere la sola speranza di Derek. Il Kintsugi era la chiave di tutto. Ecco perché Deaton durante la loro discussione non aveva fatto altro che piazzargli sotto il naso quello specifico paio di tazze che – Stiles ora lo sapeva per certo – erano di fattura giapponese. Cento a uno che era stato giapponese anche quel brodo verde che Stiles faticava a chiamare tè e che tutto il teatrino era stato intenzionale. Non poteva essere stato un caso, Deaton non era uno che faceva quel genere di cose senza motivo e le ricerche di Stiles confermavano il suo probabile intento di non parlare apertamente ma di dargli comunque un indizio su come salvare Derek. Stiles non faticava a immaginare perché Deaton non fosse stato più diretto. A parte la sua stupida tendenza a comportarsi come Albus Silente e a pensare che una marea di palle e mezze omissioni potessero spingere la gente nella direzione voluta meglio della sincerità adamantina – cosa che grattava sempre sui nervi di Stiles, con tutto che lui era il bugiardo numero uno sulla piazza – il punto era che la procedura per guarire un paziente come Derek non poteva essere portata a termine da chiunque. E per giunta era potenzialmente rischiosa. Ergo, Deaton doveva aver considerato i pro e i contro e deciso che dare un suggerimento velato era lecito, mentre parlare chiaro sarebbe stato un gesto incosciente; un’istigazione.  
Stiles picchiettò mugugnando sulle pagine aperte del grosso volume usando la punta del pastello. Sul foglio rimase un minuscolo avvallamento rosso come la mina con cui era stato impresso. Con un movimento nervoso del polso Stiles lo trasformò nel punto d’origine di un ampio cerchio dentro il quale rinchiuse una delle illustrazioni del libro.

Si trattava di un doppio disegno in bianco e nero. Da un lato quello che sembrava un vaso rotto in più frammenti e rimesso insieme usando l’oro come collante, dall’altro la riproduzione realistica di un cuore umano che pareva essere stato rappezzato nella stessa identica maniera. Le linee che avrebbero dovuto apparire metalliche e luccicanti erano tracciate con un nero più chiaro di quello usato per disegnare i contorni.  
Non c’erano didascalie. Il paragrafo sottostante enunciava in paroloni altisonanti ciò che Stiles aveva appena visto confermare nell’articolo che aveva smesso di leggere pochi minuti prima.  
In un altro testo aveva trovato notizie più specifiche, ma comunque abbastanza nebulose, riguardo al fatto che solo chi possedeva la Scintilla poteva vedere le lesioni tipiche del “Cuore di vetro”. La spiegazione rimandava a una monografia sugli Emissari che Stiles non possedeva e di cui non era riuscito a trovare una copia online. Veniva sottinteso che più forte era il legame con il malato, più era facile visualizzare le crepe nel suo cuore. Inoltre per poter curare un paziente con l’ausilio di quella peculiare forma di Kintsugi soprannaturale bisognava avere un’incrollabile volontà di riuscita ed essere pronti a compiere diversi sacrifici.

Anche il libro di Noshiko, sebbene meno profusamente accennava a quei dettagli. Stiles ne rilesse uno specifico passaggio che l’aveva colpito più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere e che l’aveva portato a riflettere.

Diversi punti erano stati sottolineati con foga alla prima lettura. In poche righe c’erano così tanti dettagli fondamentali. Per esempio, la parte che applicata al caso concreto aveva messo Stiles in ponte. Doveva dire la verità a Derek oppure no? Era giusto provare a curarlo senza rivelargli che era malato e che avrebbe potuto non farcela? Un conto era ragionare come aveva fatto Deaton e ritenere che fosse inutile angosciare Derek se non c’era nulla da fare per aiutarlo, però una soluzione c’era eccome e adesso Stiles lo sapeva. S’era chiesto cosa fosse meglio fare e aveva deciso, con un po’ di amaro in bocca ma senza grosse remore, di continuare a tacere. Derek non gli pareva proprio un paziente potenzialmente collaborativo e, soprattutto, era il re dei rimorsi. Stiles preferiva non rischiare. Specie quando, anche se stava cercando in ogni modo di negarlo a se stesso, non era affatto certo di riuscire.  
Oltre a quello c’era la faccenda dell’affetto. Al riguardo, un paragrafo più avanti, il testo aggiungeva:

  
Stiles saltò a piè pari un paio di frasi che ponevano l’accento sulla tendenziale posizione distaccata dell’Emissario rispetto al branco a cui era affiancato e, nello stesso tempo, ribadivano che “tale terzietà” non significava che un Emissario non potesse provare affetto per i membri del branco, anche se doveva sempre essere capace di “posporre l’interesse dei singoli rispetto a quello del branco inteso come entità collettiva”. Insomma, un Emissario doveva essere imparziale ma poteva voler bene a chi gli pareva, a patto che non mandasse in malora il branco perché stravedeva per una specifica persona. Il succo era quello. Beh, quello e il dato di fatto che di norma, se ci sia ammalava come era successo a Derek, si aveva qualche speranza solo se si faceva parte di un branco. Gli Omega erano praticamente fottuti in partenza, come sempre.  
Derek stesso, se non fosse tornato a Beacon Hills, sarebbe stato perso. Cazzo! Il mal di cuore veniva a Stiles se provava a immaginarlo. Lontano da Beacon Hills, e magari totalmente solo, cosa avrebbe fatto Derek all’insorgere dei suoi malori? E se anche fosse rimasto con Cora per tutto il tempo poco sarebbe cambiato. Stiles dubitava che l’Emissario del branco di Cora volesse tanto tanto bene a Derek e il libro al riguardo era chiaro e categorico: niente sentimenti profondi, niente cura.  
Stiles sbuffò sonoramente. Ogni cosa quel giorno sembrava volta – in modo piuttosto sadico, per giunta – a mostrargli che teneva davvero a Derek. Il che era vagamente ironico, considerato che prima che Derek lasciasse Beacon Hills le loro interazioni si erano limitate quasi sempre a battibecchi stizziti, quando non a monologhi di Stiles a cui Derek di norma rispondeva con sopracciglia inarcate, bronci, grugniti e con una buona dose di violenza fisica. Quell’ultima negli anni era diventata pari a zero ma, combattimenti con il mostro di turno a parte, Stiles non aveva mai visto Derek sfoggiarla contro nessun altro. In genere Derek non aggrediva la gente fisicamente. O meglio, sì, l’aveva fatto una volta con Jackson, certo, e il suo concetto di addestramento, come Scott, Erica, Isaac e Boyd avevano sperimentato di persona, consisteva nel ricorrere alla forza bruta o nell’appostarsi in luoghi ridicoli per portare a segno imboscate altrettanto ridicole. Ma a parte Jackson o i tentativi fallimentari di essere un mentore per Scott e un buon Alpha per i propri Beta, quando era lontano dalla mischia Derek non picchiava la gente. Stiles non l’aveva mai visto colpire nessuno senza motivo. Lui, invece, a suo tempo aveva rischiato il trauma cranico a causa di un incontro troppo ravvicinato con il volante di Roscoe e, in un’altra occasione, ci era mancato poco che non si ritrovasse con mano e polso fratturati da un pugno. E Derek tendeva a sbatterlo contro muri e porte, ringhiargli in faccia o minacciare di ucciderlo in modi truculenti. O almeno così era stato prima che partisse. Difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe definito il loro rapporto come una bella amicizia. Probabile che l’affetto che Stiles stava scoprendo di provare non fosse per niente ricambiato e che Derek lo avesse sempre considerato solo un fastidio, una palla al piede di cui era stato felicissimo di sbarazzarsi. In quel caso Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a guarirlo? Era così che funzionava? I libri parevano sottintendere tutti che l’affetto doveva esistere da entrambe i lati.  
Da parte di Stiles c’era di sicuro e idem poteva dirsi per la fiducia. Stiles si era sentito abbandonato per via dell’assenza di Derek, eppure perfino nel momento più buio aveva saputo di poter contare su di lui. Si era detto che Derek se ne fregava, o sarebbe stato lì con loro a combattere contro i Dottori e la Bestia e tutto il resto, però la notte in cui era morto Donovan era lui quello che non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere aiuto, e nonostante ciò dentro di sé aveva sempre creduto che, se gli avesse mandato l’sms disperato che aveva scritto, Derek avrebbe risposto in qualche modo. Restava da vedere se l’avrebbe fatto per senso del dovere e mera solidarietà di branco o perché lo considerava un amico.  
«Oh, al diavolo, a Derek qualcosa deve pur fregare di me.» Stiles sbottò contro se stesso a voce alta. «Magari non sono il suo cocco, la luce dei suoi occhi e il suo preferito, ok, lo so che gli faccio saltare i nervi, ma gliene è sempre importato abbastanza da difendermi se ero nei guai. Ha sempre cercato di salvarmi, ha aiutato Scott e papà a trovarmi quando ero sparito e…» All’improvviso gli si era seccata la gola.  
Secondo i racconti di suo padre e di Scott, proprio nel momento in cui avrebbe avuto ottimi motivi per andare a cercarlo e farlo a pezzi, così che la Nogitsune che lo stava possedendo non potesse fare altri danni, Derek aveva scelto la via della cautela, e tentato tutto il possibile pur di aiutarlo a venirne fuori sano e salvo. E prima ancora l’aveva difeso un sacco di volte. Per Stiles era anche una questione di riconoscenza. Derek era in pericolo e lui gliene doveva una. Sembrava destino. Ciclicamente uno dei due rischiava di rimetterci la vita e l’altro correva al salvataggio. Tranne la notte a La Iglesia. Stiles non avrebbe mai dimenticato come si era sentito nel voltare le spalle mentre, per quel che ne sapeva, Derek era in fin di vita. Questa volta non sarebbe successo. Stiles era lì. Non sarebbe corso via, lasciando Derek da solo a morire. Forse avevano un rapporto strano, turbolento, difficile da definire, ma un legame affettivo c’era, era inutile girarci intorno. Doveva esserci, cazzo!  
Stiles non poteva mica arrendersi perché non era certo che lui e Derek fossero abbastanza coinvolti sentimentalmente – e detto in quei termini sembrava tutt’altra cosa e suonava stupido – perché la cura funzionasse. Si stava assillando senza motivo. Lui teneva a Derek e Derek teneva a lui, almeno il tanto necessario a fare un tentativo. Perfino Deaton l’aveva dato per scontato. Ok, non lo aveva detto in maniera chiara, si era limitato alle sue solite allusioni, però Stiles sapeva che era stato quello il sottinteso.  
Nello stesso tempo Deaton aveva sganciato la bomba riguardo all’altro requisito fondamentale per chi volesse curare qualcuno usando quella strana forma di Kintsugi: la Scintilla. Una cosetta da niente, eh. Deaton pareva saperlo da anni e non aveva mai detto niente, lui e la sua mania di essere omertoso, vago e criptico quanto un oracolo. Se non fosse stato tanto stanco Stiles si sarebbe incazzato di nuovo. La Scintilla. Merda, sul serio aveva la Scintilla?  
Se il pensiero della salute di Derek fosse stato meno pressante, il fulcro della ricerca di Stiles sarebbe stato quello: il potere che rendeva quelli come Deaton ciò che erano, che li si chiamasse druidi o sciamani o con qualunque altro titolo. Possedere la Scintilla era rarissimo e Stiles non riusciva a credere di essere tra coloro che avevano quel tipo di predisposizione. Gli pareva impossibile. Era una cosa talmente unica e speciale e in lui di speciale c’era sempre stata solamente la capacità di ficcarsi ogni volta in un guaio peggiore. Invece a quanto pareva aveva la Scintilla. Cristo Santo.  
Avrebbe potuto passare ore a studiare per saperne di più e avrebbe dovuto sentirsi esaltato ed euforico, invece riusciva soltanto a chiedersi se fosse vero e a domandarsi se era sul serio capace di vedere i sintomi che affliggevano Derek per poterlo curare. Niente cinque minuti di gloria e auto incensazione, niente pacche sulle spalle a se stesso, solo dubbi e dubbi riguardo alle proprie capacità di guaritore improvvisato. Che fregatura immensa. Le beate gioie del voler bene a qualcuno.  
Sarcasmo a parte, quelle dannate crepe c’erano. Deaton le aveva viste e Stiles non sopportava il pensiero di non riuscirci anche lui. Doveva provare quanto prima a individuarle, per quanto immaginasse che sarebbe stata una visione spaventosa.  
Diede un’altra occhiata scettica alle due immagini sul libro e sbuffò con più forza. Stupide crepe, avevano un solo pregio, erano servite a fargli fare l’associazione d’idee fondamentale con le tazze di Deaton e con il Kintsugi. Il problema era che, oltre che uccidere lentamente Derek, erano pericolose per il guaritore e, tra l’altro, si poteva dire che si mangiassero i suoi ricordi.  
Stiles aveva letto anche quello nel libro di Noshiko e cercando conferma aveva trovato la stessa nozione anche altrove. Nel volume che teneva sulle ginocchia, in particolare, era spiegato meglio che in qualunque altro. Stiles saltò avanti di un paio di pagine è trovò altre sottolineature che lui stesso aveva tracciato per evidenziare un pezzo più lungo del testo. Si trattava di una parte delle spiegazioni tecniche su come “riparare” il cuore di un paziente.  
Prima di tutto, a quanto pareva, bisognava visualizzare la crepa e toccare il paziente all’altezza del cuore, non importava se con la mano intera o solo con la punta delle dita. L’importante era che almeno in un primo momento il contatto, sia metaforico che fisico, ci fosse. Seguiva un dettagliato discorso sul perché e sull’importanza del tatto, che Stiles aveva praticamente mandato a memoria, per cui non si prese la briga di rileggerlo. Invece i suoi occhi scorsero le righe fermandosi un po’ più in basso. Là il libro dichiarava che per sanare una crepa chi voleva curarla doveva cedere qualcosa di suo. Qualcosa di molto personale che contenesse un principio di dolore, ma anche una grossa dose di pace e di conforto. Per questo di norma si usavano i ricordi e si sceglieva una specifica memoria legata sia a un momento negativo, sia a un forte senso di sollievo provato dal guaritore. Meglio ancora se si trattava di qualcosa con cui il paziente poteva sentirsi empatico per via della propria sensibilità o del proprio vissuto. Il punto era che il guaritore doveva raccontargli del ricordo e nel farlo lo perdeva per sempre. In sostanza lo dimenticava.  
Nel leggere quel passaggio per la prima volta Stiles era rimasto abbastanza sgomento. In teoria erano solo piccoli frammenti di memoria, no? E per di più di momenti non proprio gioiosi, quindi, ok, che problema poteva esserci se li scordava? Era disposto a sacrifici molto più pesanti pur di curare Derek, al diavolo quella sciocchezza. Nella pratica, però, si rendeva conto che si trattava comunque di una parte del proprio vissuto che sarebbe svanita, se non altro per lui, e che nulla era semplice come appariva. Ad esempio, non poteva sapere in anticipo quante fossero le crepe che avrebbe dovuto richiudere e, di conseguenza, quanta memoria avrebbe perduto.  
Era vero che il libro diceva che alcune crepe potevano essere guarite contemporaneamente, in una sola seduta di terapia, con un solo ricordo, però il testo era anche lapidario nell’avvertire che non si poteva esagerare e cercare di richiuderne troppe tutte insieme. Questo perché – ecco l’ulteriore fregatura e il lato pericoloso della faccenda – ogni crepa risanata era destinata a passare dal cuore del malato a quello del guaritore. Era come se il dolore di uno si trasferisse magicamente all’altro, e con esso si spostasse anche la lesione. Il passaggio era in teoria solo temporaneo. Nel cuore sano del guaritore la malattia non attecchiva e la crepa si richiudeva quasi all’istante.

Stiles chiuse il libro di scatto e smise di leggere. Non aveva una gran voglia di ricordare a se stesso che se esagerava, ossia se cercava di curare Derek troppo in fretta, chiudendo troppe crepe in una volta sola, rischiava di morire perché a quel punto sarebbe stato il suo il cuore che non ce la faceva più a battere. Il concetto gli era chiaro. Ci voleva cautela. Non era pazzo, anche se un sacco di volte gli era venuto il serio dubbio di esserlo: avrebbe fatto attenzione. Doveva, per forza. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Avrebbe voluto crederci sino in fondo, senza nessuna concessione all’ansia, e non solo per quanto lo riguardava, ma specialmente per Derek.  
Prese il cellulare dal piano della scrivania e fece scorrere nervosamente la lista dei contatti sino a trovare quello che stava cercando, poi digitò svelto: “Stai bene? Se ti senti male non fare il coglione associale, avvisa”. Meditò per qualche secondo, domandandosi se suonava troppo aggressivo. Sentendosi indeciso rimaneggiò il messaggio, per poi però riscriverlo tale e quale. Si chiese se fosse il caso di aggiungere che contava di passare quanto prima dal loft e decise di omettere qualunque informazione che avrebbe potuto spingere Derek a non farsi trovare. Meglio non rischiare.  
Conoscendolo Stiles sapeva che Derek avrebbe potuto avere un’altra crisi e decidere di non chiedere aiuto a nessuno, perché era un idiota testardo che meglio che mostrarsi debole o pesare sugli altri si sarebbe fatto ammazzare. Quanto alla risposta, non ne aspettava una nell’immediatezza. Era l’alba e poi Derek era capacissimo di non rispondere affatto, proprio per non apparire vulnerabile.  
Non a caso il primo impulso di Stiles, una volta salutato con mal garbo Deaton, era stato quello di tornare di corsa al loft, per verificare che Derek stesse bene e non fosse crollato in preda a un nuovo attacco. Invece era stato colto dalla folgorazione sul Kintsugi ed era filato dritto a casa per tuffarsi sulla sua piccola biblioteca giapponese. E in fondo era contento di aver scelto di dare la precedenza allo studio, dato che, così facendo, aveva trovato una soluzione. Era una cosa fondamentale, no?  
Tra l’altro, visto che aveva deciso di non dire nulla a Derek, piombargli in casa due volte di fila in così poco tempo sarebbe sembrato sospetto. Ovviamente Stiles era ancora impaurito per lui e sotto sotto il timore che Derek potesse stare male di nuovo e morire mentre lui era chino sui libri l’aveva torturato per tutta la notte. Malgrado ciò era stata più un pungolo che un deterrente e pareva che in un certo senso si fosse rivelata utile. L’aveva spronato a impegnarsi al massimo, nonostante la stanchezza. Ora, con la consapevolezza di poter fare qualcosa, anziché arrendersi e starsene ad aspettare la fine, poteva cercare di dormire almeno un po’. Poi, non appena sveglio, sarebbe andato subito al loft e avrebbe fatto immediatamente una prima prova. E ce l’avrebbe messa tutta. Alla fine Derek sarebbe guarito, che Deaton ci credesse o meno.


	5. Chapter 5

 

«È tutto ok, Stiles. Non c’è bisogno che passi ogni giorno per controllare se sto bene.»  
Oh, sì, in apparenza Derek era in forma, almeno sotto il punto di vista fisico. In apparenza, già. In realtà stava morendo e, per giunta, era così abbacchiato che Stiles faticava a riconoscerlo. Raramente l’aveva visto tanto abbattuto ed era sempre successo in momenti tremendi mentre, attualmente, Derek non aveva grandi motivi per deprimersi. O almeno così sembrava a Stiles. Insomma, non c’erano mostri o psicopatici assassini in circolazione, il branco era temporaneamente sparpagliato ma comunque unito, tutti erano sani e salvi. Considerato che si trattava di loro e di Beacon Hills le cose stavano andando alla grande. Che motivo c’era di farsi venire, anche alla lettera, il crepacuore? Se Derek continuava a intristirsi in quel modo rischiava di avere un altro attacco, accidenti a lui!  
Stiles avrebbe voluto redarguirlo in modo serio, avvisandolo che andando avanti così le cose avrebbero preso una brutta piega, però non poteva. Aveva deciso di non raccontargli che era malato e continuava a pensare di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Era soltanto che iniziava a sentirsi frustrato, oltre che preoccupatissimo. Da quando aveva soccorso Derek dopo il suo svenimento era trascorsa una settimana intera e non c’erano state altre crisi, ma di sicuro nemmeno miglioramenti.  
Stiles aveva avuto l’intenzione di iniziare subito la cura, a patto di esserne capace, e così aveva fatto diversi tentativi. I risultati, paradossalmente, erano stati nello stesso tempo incoraggianti e parecchio deludenti. Di buono c’era il fatto di aver scoperto che l’intuizione di Deaton sul suo potenziale era giusta. Stiles possedeva la Scintilla e poteva vedere le crepe nel cuore di Derek. Era vero: ci riusciva. Il problema era che, nonostante le vedesse tutte, non una esclusa – gli sembravano troppe e terrificanti – aveva scoperto che per tentare di chiuderne una o più doveva visualizzare solamente quelle interessate. E poi doveva “toccarle” e farlo mentre raccontava a Derek il ricordo che aveva deciso di sacrificare. Non era una procedura facile come poteva sembrare a leggerla su un libro. Stiles non poteva mica avvicinarsi a Derek, piazzargli una mano sul petto di punto in bianco, concentrarsi e dirgli: «Scusa, eh, sta fermo che ti devo curare perché il tuo cuore è diventato di vetro. Ora, lascia che ti racconti della volta che…»  
Non era così che funzionava. E, tra l’altro, c’era appunto la faccenda dei ricordi. Stiles ci aveva riflettuto su ogni santo giorno e non sapeva ancora quali usare. Lasciando stare l’idea di perderli, con cui aveva già fatto più o meno i conti, continuava a chiedersi quali potessero essere quelli giusti, visto che oltre a contenere un misto di dolore e di conforto dovevano trasmettere sollievo a Derek. Insomma, seriamente, non era nemmeno sicuro che a Derek potesse importare un fico secco di cosa c’era nella sua memoria, figurarsi trovarlo consolante.  
Sui libri la faccenda sembrava tanto chiara e lineare, nella pratica era un vero casino. Stiles non sapeva da che parte cominciare. L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che il cuore di Derek era messo peggio di quanto avesse creduto, e quel pensiero lo ossessionava giorno e notte e lo faceva sentire atterrito. Ecco perché, per quanto potesse sembrare sospetto, continuava a piombare al loft ogni santo giorno e doveva sedersi sulle mani per non tempestare Derek di messaggi allarmati a tutte le ore. Merda, fosse stato per lui sarebbe andato a vivere con Derek sino alla sua completa guarigione, giusto per essere certo che non crepasse proprio in uno dei momenti in cui era assente. Oh Cristo! Stava diventando anche più paranoico del solito. Sembrava mamma chioccia trapiantata in uno di quei film strappalacrime sui malati terminali.  
Derek pareva aver notato la sua irritazione, anche se Stiles non era certo che l’avesse collegata alla frustrazione da cui derivava. Per il resto Derek non aveva dato segno di aver intuito che qualcosa di strano bolliva in pentola e non aveva mai fatto domande. Eppure presto o tardi ci sarebbe arrivato perfino lui che, malgrado fosse un Licantropo con i supersensi, non era esattamente Mr. Intuizione. Stiles si domandava come diavolo facesse a non fiutargli addosso la preoccupazione lancinante che lo attanagliava. Era abbastanza certo di puzzare di apprensione e angoscia lontano chilometri. Invece Derek doveva aver notato che era impensierito per via della faccenda dello svenimento, però non dava l’idea di aver capito quanto. Anzi, Stiles aveva l’impressione che Derek si fosse fatto un’idea sbagliata. Magari credeva che per lui passare giornalmente dal loft per controllare la sua salute fosse più un dovere che altro; qualcosa che Stiles faceva controvoglia. Che imbecille! Stiles a volte avvertiva l’impulso a scuoterlo fino a fargli sbattere i denti. In quel preciso istante in particolare il desiderio era più pressante che mai. Porca puttana, non bastava il fatto che non era ancora riuscito a fare nulla per curarlo, Derek doveva anche trascinarsi in giro con l’aria di chi aveva perso ogni energia vitale? A tutto c’era un limite, cazzo! Se Derek non reagiva, anche ammesso di capire come guarirlo, la cura non sarebbe servita a nulla.  
«Col cavolo, amico» Stiles sbottò, incapace di contenersi oltre. «Col cavolo! Si può sapere che accidenti ti prende? No, davvero, guardati? Di norma quando ti ronzo intorno sei aggressivo, nel migliore dei casi condiscendente e sarcastico e ora? Ti vedi? Sembri... non so, non dico che sarei più felice se mi afferrassi per la collottola ringhiando per sbattermi fuori con la forza, ma sembri uno straccio vecchio. Hai un muso così lungo che rischia di sconfinare in un’altra contea e perfino io che non ho il naso fino di un Lupo Mannaro sento un tanfo di depressione che stenderebbe morto stecchito anche l’ottimismo fatto persona. Scusa se mi domando come mai hai “tristezza e avvilimento” scritto in fronte.»  
Dopo quell’invettiva Derek aveva anche l’aria di essere stato appena investito da un ciclone. Per un secondo parve vacillare persino fisicamente e, in un impeto istintivo di autodifesa, il suo atteggiamento si fece bellicoso come un tempo, poi la scintilla di irritazione nei suoi occhi si spense con la stessa rapidità con cui era avvampata. Le sue spalle curvarono verso il basso e Derek scosse il capo.  
Si stava fissando le mani che aveva preso ad aprire e chiudere, ispezionando le nocche, e Stiles proprio non capiva cosa diavolo gli stesse passando per la testa. Sbuffando si alzò dal piano del tavolo su cui s’era proditoriamente appollaiato e fece un cenno come per dire che gettava la spugna. Era sul punto di andarsene, almeno per quella sera, quando Derek sospirò e gli puntò addosso uno di quegli sguardi che annodavano la bocca dello stomaco.  
«Non sono…» Era evidente che Derek si stava sforzando di rispondere e le parole gli si incastravano in gola. Del resto non era mai stato troppo loquace, né portato a un certo tipo di confidenze. Anche il mero tentativo era apprezzabile. Stiles provò il desiderio di graziarlo, dicendogli che non importava, non era tenuto a dire niente. Peccato che invece avesse bisogno di capire cosa gli frullava nel cervello, per il bene di Derek stesso, prima di tutto. Dunque rimase a fissarlo in un silenzio impietoso, odiandosi un po’, malgrado lo stesse facendo con le migliori intenzioni.  
«Avete passato l’inferno mentre non c’ero. Sono tornato pensando che foste al sicuro, non avevo idea di cosa fosse successo e poi Deaton mi ha raccontato…» La voce gli si spezzò e Derek lottò per riprendersi. «Avrei dovuto essere qui e ora invece non sono nemmeno più sicuro che abbia senso restare. Adesso non avete più bisogno di me, e quando servivo, io…»  
Stiles si ritrovò a fissarlo completamente spiazzato e con il petto che gli si stringeva per il dispiacere. Se pensava a quanto si era incazzato per l’assenza di Derek non sapeva se ridere o piangere. In un angolino della sua mente una voce querula e lamentosa stava piagnucolando. «È vero» diceva, incattivita, «dovevi esserci, Derek. Dovunque ti fossi cacciato il tuo posto era qui con noi, avevamo bisogno di te, ci hai abbandonati, ci hai delusi, è troppo comodo tornare adesso e sentirti in colpa. Ci hai lasciati soli.»  
Stiles la zittì deglutendo a vuoto. A parte il fatto che rispondere così a Derek sarebbe stato inutile e crudele, provare l’istinto di gridargli contro certe cose era patetico. Faceva sentire Stiles di nuovo impotente, come la notte in cui era morto Donovan. Ed era pericoloso. A Derek mancava soltanto che gli si desse il colpo di grazia confermando che faceva bene a nutrire tutti quei rimorsi. Stiles poteva essersi sentito tradito e provare ancora un po’ di amarezza, ma sapeva che si trattava di sentimenti irrazionali e dubitava che uccidere incidentalmente Derek aprendogli l’ennesima ferita nel cuore l’avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi meglio. Inoltre il suo bisogno di risposte era più pressante di qualunque altro sentimento stesse provando.  
«Prima di sparare cazzate e di autoflagellarti dimmi una cosa» lo apostrofò, mentre Derek, che nel frattempo si era alzato a sua volta, faceva su e giù a testa bassa, come una bestia ferita e senza più speranze. «Se qualcuno di noi, uno qualunque, io per esempio, ti avesse chiamato e ti avesse raccontato cosa stava succedendo, saresti tornato? Se ti fosse arrivato un messaggio, anche solo due righe che chiedevano aiuto, da parte di un membro del branco, chiunque fosse, avresti risposto? Saresti corso qui per lottare al nostro fianco?»  
Era una domanda idiota, Stiles lo sapeva. Pur con tutti i dubbi che continuavano a tormentarlo alla fin fine conosceva già la risposta. L’espressione sul viso di Derek gliela confermò e lo riempì di rinnovata apprensione. Cristo, si poteva sul serio ferire una persona così tanto anche solo con un paio di domande retoriche? Perché era così che Stiles le aveva intese, anche se aveva necessità di sentire con le proprie orecchie la risposta di Derek. Derek invece pareva averlo preso sul serio e gli si leggeva in faccia che l’aver spinto Stiles a porsi quegli specifici interrogativi gli faceva l’effetto di una pugnalata in pieno petto.  
Stiles lo guardò e sentì montare dentro la rabbia, questa volta contro se stesso. Bel guaritore che era. Cosa stava cercando di fare con quei suoi modi maldestri e il tatto di un elefante dentro un negozio di cristalli? Voleva sul serio ritrovarsi Derek sulla coscienza?  
Sapeva che prima di parlare ancora avrebbe dovuto ritrovare la calma, ma non ci riusciva. Era elettrico e potendo avrebbe preso a pugni un muro.  
«Derek, merda! La smetti di fare quella faccia?» sbottò tutto d’un fiato. «Lo sai cosa intendevo. Se non lo sai sei un cretino e non è così, ok? Hai una marea di difetti però non sei mai stato tonto, porca miseria! Guardami? Devo rispondere io? È facile sai, ci vuole proprio poco. Se ti avessimo avvisato…»  
«Sarei venuto.» Derek l’aveva fermato prima che potesse finire. «Sai che sarei venuto. Subito e a qualunque costo. Se…» Gli morirono di nuovo la le parole in gola.  
Stiles fece un paio di passi per raggiungerlo e scosse il capo. La vocina dentro il suo cervello stava obiettando. «Sarebbe tornato per il branco. Non significa che l’avrebbe fatto per te in particolare» cantilenava. Stiles la ignorò con un’alzata di spalle. Non aveva tempo per le cazzate puerili del suo stesso inconscio.  
«Se» replicò a voce ben alta. «Se tu l’avessi saputo, ma nessuno di noi ti ha avvisato e, credimi, non perché non ce ne importasse niente di farlo. Non c’è stato modo e… e comunque siamo ancora tutti interi, quindi smettila di assillarti, capito? Finiscila. Lo sappiamo tutti, ti assicuro, tutti, Scott per primo, che se ti avessimo messo al corrente della situazione ti avremmo avuto qui ad artigli snudati e pronto a combattere non appena ti fosse riuscito di raggiungerci. Nessuno di noi ha mai avuto dubbi al riguardo.» Il che non era vero, come non era vero che proprio nessuno di loro aveva mai avuto tempo o voglia di avvertire Derek – non era vero per quanto lo riguardava, se non altro – eppure arrivati a quel punto era quasi irrilevante. «Non te l’ho chiesto per rinfacciarti che non c’eri» aggiunse, cercando di addolcire il tono della voce e pregando che nel suo odore Derek non fiutasse niente che lo facesse stare peggio. «È che davvero so che saresti stato con noi, come sempre. Lo so io e lo sai anche tu, perché ti devi deprimere su una cosa ormai passata? Che senso ha? In questo caso poi, sul serio…» Nonostante non avesse avuto intenzione di esitare, l’immagine mentale di Donovan, occhi spalancati e il ferro che gli trapassava il petto, gli si era appena parata davanti che lo volesse o meno. «È finito tutto bene» si affrettò a concludere. «Siamo tutti sani e salvi. Abbiamo perfino arruolato un paio di nuovi membri per il branco e ti assicuro che non sono male, anche se passano quasi tutto il tempo a fare i piccioncini innamorati e…»  
Dovette fermarsi, non soltanto perché stava straparlando, nel tentativo di suonare tranquillo e misurato. Derek gli aveva appena appoggiato una mano su una spalla, giusto in corrispondenza della cicatrice lasciata dal morso di Donovan.  
«… ma non importa» stava mormorando. Stiles, assalito dai ricordi, si era perso l’inizio della frase e con tutto lo sforzo di questo mondo non riuscì a trattenersi dal rabbrividire quando lo sentì continuare. «Perché di fatto non c’ero e Scott è morto. Ora sta bene, ma è morto, Stiles, lo sai cosa significa per un Licantropo la morte del suo… del… Scott è il mio…»  
La parola “Alpha” rimase ad aleggiare tra loro, nitida e ingombrante, per quanto mai pronunciata. A Stiles fece tornare in mente il discorso di Deaton sul dolore di perdere il proprio capobranco e su come Derek l’avesse dovuto affrontare già troppe volte. Avrebbe voluto ribadire che Scott era ancora tutto intero e che quindi era stupido piangere sul latte versato. Sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare. Invece, senza pensare, Stiles allungò una mano e sfiorò il petto di Derek. Che Derek non stesse facendo nulla per fermarlo, se avesse avuto il tempo per riflettere, l’avrebbe lasciato a bocca aperta. Invece a malapena se ne rese conto, preso com’era a farsi ascoltare e a dire finalmente la cosa giusta.  
«Anche tu sei praticamente morto la notte in cui siamo andati insieme al La Iglesia a riprenderci Scott» si sentì ruggire, roco e concitato, senza riuscire a fermarsi. «Eri umano, non guarivi e ti avevano pugnalato a morte. Ti ho visto dissanguarti e non avevo nessun motivo, nemmeno uno piccolo piccolo, per credere che ti saresti salvato, siamo sinceri. Eri morto, Derek. Anche se fossimo tornati indietro con Scott entro pochi minuti eravamo persi in mezzo al nulla, in un cavolo di deserto, non avremmo mai fatto in tempo a riportarti indietro fino a un ospedale, ci saresti crepato in braccio e lo sapevi benissimo, ma mi hai detto “Vai!” e io l’ho fatto, ti ho mollato lì, ho voltato le spalle e me ne sono andato. Punto. Mi vedi forse…»  
Non finì di pronunciare quell’accorata invettiva perché sarebbe stato ridicolo. Certo che Derek lo vedeva torturarsi con il pensiero di averlo abbandonato in quello stato. Ce l’aveva giusto sotto il naso ed era pure dotato di superfiuto; poteva annusare il senso di colpa, il dolore, l’ansia, tutto ciò che stava stringendo il petto di Stiles in una morsa feroce. Stiles si strinse un labbro fra i denti a sangue. Dio, era davvero una merda a consolare la gente.  
Fece scivolare via la mano con lentezza, sempre sovrappensiero, lo sguardo appuntato sul punto in cui aveva toccato Derek, più che altro per evitare di guardarlo in faccia, e fu allora che la vide: una crepa. Una enorme, più grossa delle altre. Era la prima volta che riusciva a individuarne una sola. Era simile a uno squarcio da cui emanava una luce sanguigna e pulsante, molto poco rassicurante. A Stiles sembrava gigantesca e minacciosa. Anche se forse non avrebbe dovuto, sbatté le palpebre. La crepa non era sparita, riusciva ancora a vederla e avrebbe continuato a fissarla senza ritegno, in un misto tra fascinazione e disgusto, se non fosse stato per Derek che aveva ripreso a parlare in un tono basso e cupo.  
«È diverso, te l’ho chiesto io» stava obiettando. «Io avrei dovuto essere qui e basta. Avrei dovuto…»  
«Cosa? Intuire che avevamo bisogno di te? E come? Con i sensi da Licantropo? Mentre eri con Cora dall’altro capo del continente?» lo interruppe Stiles d’impeto, sollevando gli occhi di scatto, per guardarlo in viso e anche per verificare se, una volta che li avesse abbassati di nuovo, la crepa sarebbe stata ancora visibile. Sapeva di essere suonato sarcastico e non fece nulla per correggere il tiro, perché per quanto volesse andarci con i piedi di piombo era convinto che certe cose Derek potesse recepirle meglio della compassione. «Davvero? Wow, sei incredibile allora, meglio di Spiderman, dovrebbero dedicarti un fumetto. Superlupo, già mi immagino la copertina del primo numero.»  
Come poco prima Derek mostrò un lampo di collera e Stiles sperò che gli servisse per infuriarsi, tirare fuori tutto il veleno e sfogarsi, mentre lui ragionava su un accidenti di ricordo utile da usare per provare a curarlo. La crepa era ancora lì, era l’occasione perfetta. Derek poteva lanciarsi in una bella invettiva che l’avrebbe aiutato a star meglio e lui si sarebbe tranquillamente lasciato investire da qualunque recriminazione, perfino da minacce e insulti, pur di avere il tempo di riflettere. Invece nulla. Derek si stava già afflosciando di nuovo, come una busta di plastica vuota quando finiva il vento che l’aveva sollevata dal marciapiede.  
«Non c’ero» ripeté, tra i denti e a pugni chiusi, «e avevate tutti bisogno di me. Scott, Lydia, tu. Deaton non mi ha detto molto riguardo a quello che hai dovuto affrontare, ma…»  
«Ma ho ucciso una persona, già. Un’altra. Sta diventando un’abitudine e questa volta non ho avuto neanche bisogno di essere posseduto da un demone giapponese. Ho…»  
Anche le mani di Stiles ora erano serrate in due pugni troppo stretti. L’ironia spavalda non bastava a proteggerlo sempre e comunque. Aveva voglia di urlare e non era pronto a parlare dell’accaduto, nonostante fosse certo che se qualcuno poteva comprendere quello era Derek. Ne era così sicuro che a suo tempo era stato sul punto di mandargli un messaggio e raccontargli tutto. Derek era stato il primo e l’unico a cui avesse avuto la tentazione di confessare subito cos’era successo. Avrebbe dovuto ingoiare il groppo che gli chiudeva la gola e spiegargli che non lo riteneva in nessun modo responsabile e stava per farlo sul serio, anche se costava una fatica immensa, ma mentre cercava le parole giuste all’improvviso gli venne un’idea. Che poteva anche essere solo un delirio partorito della sua testolina sgangherata, ok, però Stiles era convinto che valesse la pena di tentare. In fondo, se Derek poteva provare empatia nei suoi confronti e intuire più di chiunque altro come la morte di Donovan l’avesse fatto sentire orribile, colpevole e disperato, poteva anche essere toccato da un ricordo che la riguardasse.  
Derek, intanto, stava balbettando qualcosa sul fatto che a maggior ragione aveva deluso anche lui. Stiles non lo stava ascoltando davvero. Le rotelle del suo cervello avevano preso a girare a una velocità persino più folle del solito. Alla fine prese fiato, raccolse il coraggio e poi gli fece cenno di stare zitto.  
«Ti ho quasi scritto la notte in cui è morto Donovan, sai?» esordì, sforzandosi almeno per il momento di guardare Derek dritto negli occhi, tralasciando la crepa. In ogni caso, gli era difficile decidere cosa fosse più arduo osservare senza sentirsi diventare le gambe di gelatina a causa dell’ansia. «Il ragazzo che ho ucciso si chiamava Donovan, e non so se Deaton ti ha detto che era una Chimera e mi aveva aggredito. Io non gliel’ho raccontato, l’avrà fatto Scott, o forse non conosce i dettagli, quindi ecco, te li sto fornendo io. Mi ha aggredito ed era… era un ibrido tra un Lupo Mannaro e un Wendigo. Cristo, se faceva paura… immaginati una specie di creatura assurda, con bocche piene di zanne che gli si aprivano anche nei palmi delle mani e con una forza spaventosa. Ha detto che intendeva mangiarmi vivo e non stava scherzando. In più odiava papà da una vita, perciò in sostanza voleva sbranarmi per vendetta, e… non ha importanza come è andata nello specifico, è successo e basta. L’ho ammazzato mentre cercavo di salvarmi, quindi in teoria è stata legittima difesa, ma non è così facile convincersi… anche se i Dottori l’avevano trasformato, in fondo era un ragazzo come me e io l’ho ucciso. Punto. In ogni caso sono stato io e… »  
Si schiarì la gola e raddrizzò le spalle, perché ciò che stava per dire era importante e doloroso e non voleva proprio che Derek – che intanto lo fissava ammutolito – potesse fraintendere.  
«Ed ero solo e non avevo idea di cosa fare e sapevo che non sarei riuscito a dirlo subito a Scott o a Lydia. Neppure a mio padre o a Malia, non riuscivo a parlarne con nessuno. Avevo paura che mi avrebbero odiato. Non l’ho detto a nessuno finché non sono stato costretto a farlo, però stavo per dirlo a te. Ti ho perfino scritto un messaggio, subito dopo che è successo. Stavo per inviarlo e poi l’ho cancellato… ma neppure per un istante ho pensato che se te l’avessi mandato non avresti risposto e cercato di aiutarmi. Neppure per un istante. Capito? Ficcatelo dentro quella testaccia dura!»  
Derek aveva ascoltato in silenzio, con un’espressione scioccata dipinta sul viso, e se ne stava ancora lì, immobile, come se la confessione di Stiles l’avesse pietrificato. «Perché?» Fu la sola cosa che riuscì a cavarsi di bocca.  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. Aveva ancora voglia di scuoterlo, eppure nel vederlo così incredulo e disarmato la rabbia era svanita, sostituita da quella che si poteva definire soltanto come tenerezza. Non era un sentimento che Stiles fosse abituato a provare per Derek. Eppure la provava, perciò scosse il capo e ingoiò un sospiro.  
«Oggi sei come i bambini» rispose, arrendendosi a lasciar trapelare una certa dolcezza nel tono della voce, «bisogna spiegarti tutto. Perché mi avresti capito, senza giudicarmi, ecco perché. Perché ci sei passato e perché mi avresti aiutato. Non ti basta come motivo? E non mi venire a dire che anche gli altri avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa. Lo so che è così, anche se con Scott è stato… diciamo complicato. Adesso lo so, certo. Ma continuo a pensare che nessun’altro avrebbe capito bene quanto te.»  
Derek continuava ad avere l’aria di una bestiola spaventata che non sapesse bene se fuggire o no e pareva che per l’ennesima volta gli stessero mancando le parole. Stiles ne approfittò per riavvicinarsi finché non poté toccarlo di nuovo.  
Aprirsi così tanto gli stava facendo uno strano effetto. Aveva il cuore che batteva troppo veloce, il sangue che ronzava nelle orecchie e la bocca asciutta per l’agitazione. Nello stesso tempo, una forza immensa stava iniziando a crescere dentro di lui e spingere per prendere il sopravvento su qualunque altra emozione. Stiles non era in grado di analizzare se stesso lucidamente, non in quell’istante, e non ci provò nemmeno. Sapeva che, confusione e turbamento a parte, quella poteva essere davvero l’occasione giusta per iniziare a curare Derek, e anche che il ricordo che nel frattempo aveva scelto era molto probabilmente quello giusto. Così cercò un’altra volta la crepa con lo sguardo e quando l’ebbe trovata tirò un sospiro di sollievo. La vedeva ancora, poteva tentare. Doveva raccogliere anche l’ultima briciola di coraggio e prepararsi al dolore se avesse avuto successo o alla delusione in caso contrario. Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che gli sarebbe parso molto più tollerabile il primo rispetto alla seconda.  
«Lo so come ti senti ora, Derek, e so come ti sei sentito un sacco di altre volte. Quando è morto Boyd e prima ancora quando… ah, merda…» Stiles non provò nemmeno a suonare meno incerto e troppo emozionato. Le sue dita tornarono a sfiorare il petto di Derek, all’altezza in cui la crepa gli sfigurava il cuore.  
Come prima – incredibile ma vero – Derek non fece nulla per sottrarsi. Si mordicchiò un labbro e inspirò a fondo, forse nel tentativo di comprendere cosa gli passava nella mente e se era sincero.  
«In effetti» Stiles continuò, senza spostare la mano, «tra la Nogitsune, Donovan e certe altre cose che… che mi porto dietro da una vita, fin da bambino io… credo di capirti e basta, ormai. So cos’hai passato e posso immaginare come ti sei sempre sentito. È così, credici o no. È così. Quindi lo so che non esserci stato mentre eravamo nei guai ti fa sentire uno schifo e so che non è l’unico rimorso che hai, che non è facile, che fa un male cane, che non smette mai del tutto, lo so, veramente, ma smettila lo stesso, ok? Andare avanti a darti addosso non cambia il passato.»  
Derek ringhiò qualcosa in protesta e parve sul punto di ritrarsi, perciò Stiles premette più forte con il palmo aperto contro il suo petto, come se volesse dargli uno spintone. Invece si aggrappò alla sua maglia, per non perdere il contatto e avere una scusa buona per mantenerlo. Se Derek avesse chiesto spiegazioni su quel gesto inusuale, Stiles gli avrebbe risposto che l’aveva trattenuto d’istinto, perché non voleva che potesse voltargli le spalle ed evitare la discussione.  
«Non provare neppure a farmi una predica sul senso di colpa» lo ammonì aggressivo. «Semmai fai qualcosa di pratico, dai una mano a qualcuno che ne ha bisogno, trovati un’occupazione che ti faccia sentire utile e che serva a fare del bene agli altri, non lo so... qualunque cosa aiuti anche te. Merda, Derek, lotta, combatti come hai sempre fatto, accidenti! E se poi ogni tanto ti sembra che sia troppo poco… oh, al diavolo!»  
Dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato. Sapeva cosa dire, era arrivato il momento di dirlo e non si sarebbe neppure trattato di una delle sue mille bugie. Prima, però, doveva concentrarsi il più possibile e così prese un ampio respiro e ne approfittò per visualizzare il ricordo che aveva intenzione di cedere a Derek: quello della sera in cui finalmente lui e suo padre avevano parlato di Donovan. Vivida com’era, a Stiles non ci volle molto prima di ricostruire quella specifica memoria nella mente. Anzi, trovò fin troppo facile rivedersi intento a fronteggiare suo padre, all’obitorio dell’ospedale. Ogni singolo dettaglio di quel giorno gli era rimasto impresso al punto tale che gli bastava abbassare un po’ le palpebre per riviverlo, come se stesse accadendo di nuovo. La vestaglia di suo padre, la barba sfatta, le occhiaie, le rughe più marcate del solito sulla fronte, e la luce azzurrognola che spioveva sul ripiano metallico e sul telo che copriva il corpo senza vita di Donovan; il freddo, la sensazione di vuoto prima che suo padre cominciasse a parlare del fardello da cui Stiles si era sentito tanto oppresso. «È un peso che ti porti sempre dietro, Stiles. E a volte ti sembra che nulla sarà mai più a posto, almeno finché non si trova un modo per raggiungere una certa compensazione, come quando, invece che togliere una vita, ne salvi una» aveva detto. Il che, tra l’altro, era esattamente ciò che Stiles stava cercando di fare. Salvare Derek significava anche aggiungere un altro po’ di bene alla sua personale bilancia interiore. Ed era un concetto che Derek stesso poteva comprendere come pochi. Ecco perché Stiles aveva scelto proprio quel ricordo. Derek era in grado di relazionarsi con il tipo di dolore, di insegnamento e infine di sollievo che ne erano il nocciolo. E ciò che Stiles e suo padre si erano detti quella sera era anche perfetto per muovere un passo avanti a prescindere dalla malattia di Derek, stabilire un contatto con lui, chiarire tutto ciò che, evidentemente, necessitava di essere chiarito. Era un frammento del suo passato che Stiles poteva usare per far star meglio Derek in più di un senso. Ed era anche un modo per lasciarsi alle spalle qualunque amarezza e rancore, una volta per tutte. Un’opportunità, per entrambi, di «mettere d’accordo cuore e cervello», per usare le parole esatte che erano uscite di bocca a suo padre. Stiles, a differenza del solito, si sentiva sicuro. Il che non toglieva che aprirsi in quel modo fosse complicato e in parte doloroso. «Ne ho parlato con papà, una notte, in ospedale» esordì, riempiendo il silenzio che s’era venuto a creare. «Di Donovan, intendo, ma vale anche per certe cose che sono successe a te, non dirmi che non è vero. Abbiamo…» Dovette mordersi a sangue l’interno di una guancia per calmarsi e quando ci riuscì la sua voce suonò comunque roca. «Ho trovato papà giù all’obitorio, in ospedale, aveva… stava guardando il corpo di Donovan, non aveva spostato il lenzuolo che gli copriva il viso, stava solo lì e lo fissava e poi ne abbiamo discusso e gli ho spiegato che mi sentivo vuoto, e che era come se avessi questo peso enorme che mi schiacciava e sentivo… sentivo di aver perso qualcosa per sempre e lui mi ha guardato e non credo che mi abbia mai trattato tanto alla pari e da adulto prima, e mi fissava, con gli occhi pieni di comprensione e di amarezza e non ha cercato di indorare la pillola, ha detto che certe cose te le porti dentro a vita, che puoi solo cercare di rimediare, che devi essere il primo ad assolverti e…»  
Deglutì e tirò su con il naso. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, le lacrime in agguato appena oltre il bordo delle ciglia. Al diavolo! Non sarebbe morto perché Derek lo vedeva piangere.  
«Ha ragione mio padre» riprese caparbio, nonostante il battito del suo stesso cuore stesse cercando di assordarlo. «Ha ragione, sì: non passa mai del tutto, giusto? Non raccontiamoci cazzate, Derek, almeno tra noi due. Non c’è la bacchetta magica per cancellare le scelte sbagliate, gli errori e le cose orribili che abbiamo fatto o subito, questo è poco ma sicuro. Non si può. Possiamo piangerci addosso oppure fare qualcosa per riparare. Una vita per una vita. Come quando hai salvato Cora o come quando a La Iglesia mi hai spinto a correre da Scott. È quello che mi ha detto papà riguardo alla morte di Donovan e al modo in cui mi sentivo, che non mi sarebbe passata, però potevo imparare a conviverci, che in questi casi ci vuole una sorta di compensazione. Si va avanti e si trova una maniera per pareggiare i conti, bilanciare il male con il bene. E sai una cosa? L’ha detto mio padre ma sei tu il primo che me l’ha insegnato, con l’esempio, ogni giorno. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato proprio da te, Derek, è che ognuno di noi merita una seconda possibilità. Tu hai sempre fatto di tutto per guadagnartela e io ci sto provando. Solo che finché il tuo cuore continua a torturarsi non c’è ragionamento logico che tenga, quindi bisogna imparare a darsi tregua. Papà ha ragione anche su un'altra cosa: perdonare gli altri aiuta a perdonare se stessi.»  
Stiles dovette concedersi un’altra breve pausa. Si sentiva sfinito nemmeno avesse corso una maratona, ciononostante era caparbio e non aveva intenzione di mollare. Doveva aiutare Derek a qualunque costo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui quando, oltre che spingere con la mano contro il petto di Derek, aveva iniziato a torcere la stoffa della sua t-shirt. Ne era diventato consapevole nell’attimo in cui Derek l’aveva afferrato per il polso, giusto un secondo prima. Erano bloccati in una posa assurda. Stiles con il braccio teso, il cotone stretto tra le dita scosse da un brivido ansioso – Dio, quando aveva iniziato a tremare come una foglia? – e Derek che gli puntava contro due occhi lucidi quanto i suoi, la bocca semiaperta e il torace che si alzava e si abbassava troppo in fretta, nemmeno avesse l’affanno. E, come se si frapponesse tra loro, la crepa era lì, in bella vista, e pulsava di una luce surreale sempre più scarlatta. Stiles, che non l’aveva più osservata direttamente, a quel punto lo fece. Doveva chiudere il discorso subito, prima che scomparisse ai suoi occhi o che Derek decidesse di allontanarsi.  
«Papà ha ragione» ripeté deciso, mettendoci tutta l’enfasi e la convinzione di cui era capace. «Nonostante tutto quello che ho passato il ricordo di quella notte è uno dei più preziosi che ho, sai? Perché le cose che mi ha detto sono vere e mi hanno aiutato tantissimo e non so come avrei fatto se non avessi capito cosa intendeva, invece so cosa significa e quindi, per favore, smettila di farti del male, ok? Quello che abbiamo affrontato mentre non c’eri non è colpa tua, ma se serve che lo faccia ti perdono, Derek, giuro. Ti perdono per non esserci stato. Non è stato un tuo errore, non hai fatto niente di male ma ti perdono lo stesso, se è quello di cui hai bisogno, e tu in cambio perdonerai me per non averti mandato quel messaggio e non averti avvisato. A parte il fatto che mi avresti aiutato, avevi il diritto sapere che il branco era nei guai. Scusami, ok? E anche se stiamo parlando di mio padre e non del tuo, e tu non c’eri e puoi solo fidarti di quello che ti ho appena raccontato, cerca di ricordarti sempre che è ve…»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase. Un dolore lancinante lo fece piegare in due e arretrare di qualche passo. Durò solo un istante ma fu così forte che lo costrinse a tenersi il petto con entrambe le mani. Ebbe la sensazione atroce che un ferro rovente gli fosse stato piantato nel cuore e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, mentre stringeva i denti per non crollare in ginocchio sul pavimento. All’improvviso, così com’era iniziata, la fitta cessò e il bruciore si spense senza lasciare traccia. Stiles sbatté le palpebre e tentò di rispondere a Derek che era corso a sorreggerlo. Faticava a tirare il fiato e a parlare e anziché provarci annuì con vigore.  
«Non è nulla» disse alla fine, pur accettando che Derek lo accompagnasse verso una sedia e lo aiutasse a crollarci sopra. Stiles si rendeva conto che ciò che era appena successo era sospetto, che Derek si era spaventato, che se la cosa si fosse ripetuta avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per affrontare la sofferenza senza fargliela notare, o presto o tardi si sarebbe sentito rivolgere domande a cui non voleva rispondere. Lo sapeva e tra sé e sé si diede dell’idiota, sia per non essere stato più preparato sia per aver dubitato di tenere a Derek abbastanza da essere in grado di curarlo. Cazzo, aveva appena sperimentato la sensazione che il suo cuore si stesse spaccando in due e il suo primo pensiero era per Derek e non per se stesso.  
Finiva sempre in quel modo ogni volta che qualcuno diventava “una delle sue persone”, come gli piaceva chiamarle nella sua testa. Il che era da pazzi, ok, ma rendeva l’idea. Sì, Derek negli anni era entrato a far parte del gruppo ristretto di quelli che Stiles amava con ferocia, tanto valeva farsene una ragione una volta per tutte. Anche considerato che al momento, appunto, non gliene fregava nulla di se stesso, gli interessava unicamente di sapere se il suo tentativo di chiudere almeno una di quelle odiosissime crepe era riuscito. Nonostante l’insicurezza cronica e l’angoscia più specifica che provava riguardo alla malattia di Derek, Stiles era convinto di sì. Altrimenti non avrebbe avvertito il dolore del trasferimento dal cuore di Derek al suo, proprio come era scritto nei libri. Comunque non era da lui tralasciare di fare una verifica.  
Tanto per cominciare alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Derek e lo trovò stravolto da un sacco di emozioni diverse, preoccupazione fra tutte. Eppure Derek doveva aver provato anche sollievo e lo dimostrava il fatto che quando gli occhi di Stiles scesero più in basso non colsero alcun bagliore rosso. Sforzandosi di concentrarsi al massimo Stiles usò ogni grammo di forza di volontà che possedeva per provare a visualizzare per l’ennesima volta il reticolo delle crepe nella sua interezza. Ci riuscì quasi subito e il suo stomaco fece una capriola per l’esultanza. Sì! Ce l’aveva fatta davvero!

Le spaccature, rosse e dall’aspetto terribile, erano ancora tutte presenti tranne una. Della grande crepa che Stiles aveva chiuso un minuto prima restava un'unica traccia: una sorta di linea frastagliata che pulsava ancora, questa volta di una luce dorata che per Stiles aveva un che di commovente. Era il segno di un successo. Uno piccolo, magari, però era un ottimo inizio. Ed era costato solo un istante di dolore e il ricordo di… Stiles rimase a bocca aperta. Di qualunque cosa si fosse trattato, non lo rammentava più. Non aveva la più pallida idea di quale ricordo fosse andato perduto, anche se aveva l’impressione di aver usato uno di quelli veramente importanti. Per quanto si sforzasse non era in grado di richiamarlo alla memoria, era perduto. Stiles aveva letto nei libri che sarebbe successo, e proprio come per la sofferenza fisica adesso capiva che di non essere stato preparato nemmeno un po’. Non a quel tipo di emozione tanto straniante e al vuoto che ne scaturiva. Gli sembrava di essere stato in possesso di qualcosa di unico che ora gli mancava, ma non avrebbe saputo dire a cosa aveva dovuto rinunciare. Era un sentimento amaro, ciononostante Stiles scrollò le spalle e sollevò il mento in un impeto di fierezza. Nel cuore di Derek c’era una ferita in meno. Qualunque fosse stato il ricordo che aveva dovuto immolare per ottenere quel risultato, ne era valsa comunque la pena. Il senso di mancanza sarebbe passato, contava soltanto il risultato: Derek stava già meglio. Più ci pensava e più sentiva diminuire il dispiacere e crescere un senso di orgoglio che lo scaldava e lo riempiva di inatteso benessere.  
«Sto bene» annunciò, con così tanta convinzione che Derek, pur parendo sbalordito, sembrò sul serio tranquillizzarsi. «Credo che sia stata una fitta intercostale. Devo decidermi a fare sport al di fuori del lacrosse e delle corse folli per fuggire da questo o quel mostro o psicopatico. A volte ho le giunture arrugginite come un vecchio e mi succedono cose idiote come questa.»  
Ovviamente era una bugia grossa come un palazzo. Già, però Derek se la stava bevendo lo stesso, forse perché in quel frangente Stiles odorava più di esaltazione e contentezza che di sofferenza fisica e menzogne smaccate.  
«Sicuro?» Derek lo chiese in ogni caso, a dimostrazione che qualche dubbio lo aveva.  
Stiles annuì con vigore e si rimise in piedi scattando come una molla – e senza scivolare, inciampare nei lacci delle sue stesse scarpe o far casino come suo solito – poi rispose: «Sicurissimo, però m’è venuta fame». Il che, a differenza dell’affermazione precedente, era la pura verità. Era incongruo, ma poteva essere un effetto collaterale di ciò che aveva appena fatto, benché non fosse menzionato nei libri. Assurdo o no, Stiles avrebbe volentieri addentrato un hamburger, o qualunque altra schifezza saporita gli capitasse a tiro.  
«Visto che non hai uno straccio di frigorifero, hai almeno un numero da chiamare per ordinare del cibo d’asporto?»  
Derek mugugnò, guardandolo come se pensasse che era uscito di testa. Stiles non si fece impressionare e replicò con un cenno eloquente del capo.  
«Che c’è?» arguì spavaldo. «Abbiamo chiarito che sei un idiota a darti il tormento perché non ci sei stato mentre eravamo nei guai, abbiamo deciso che io e te siamo due sfigati che sotto sotto si capiscono a meraviglia, ci siamo chiesti scusa, anche se…» Si fermò tentando un’ultima volta di ricordare. Niente. Non ci riusciva. Beh, almeno rammentava di aver detto a Derek che dovevano perdonarsi a vicenda, ergo non stava sparando una completa cazzata. «Insomma, abbiamo chiarito tutto e puoi pensare quel che ti pare, quel muso lungo ora deve sparire, perché non hai motivo di averlo e perché, sul serio, ho una fame micidiale. Chissà, vedi? Magari la fitta di prima era un crampo, il mio povero stomaco che protesta tanto che poi mi fa male perfino il petto. Così imparo a starmene qui con un musone che mi fa saltare la cena a furia di deprimersi. Sì, hai sentito bene! Tu ti deprimi, io mi preoccupo e se mi preoccupo mi distraggo, se mi distraggo mi scordo di cenare, se mi…»  
«Ok, ok, frena!» Derek pareva esausto, però aveva anche un mezzo sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Stile fece in tempo a notarlo e poi scomparve. «Frena. Mi fai venire mal di testa. Ho capito.» Derek prese fiato. La sua espressione diceva «Secondo me sei matto», ma anche «in fondo l’importante è che stai bene».  
A Stiles scappò da sorridere. «Allora, questo cibo d’asporto? Pizza? Thai? Cinese? Messicano? Oppure preferisci un panino?»  
Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo e alla fine si arrese. «Pizza. Ma, Cristo, Stiles, tu non sei mica normale.»  
Il sorriso di Stiles si fece più ampio e sincero. La serata si stava concludendo in maniera inattesa e molto più positiva di quanto avesse osato sperare anche solo lontanamente. Era proprio vero il detto comune che fare del bene faceva star bene. «Mai detto di esserlo, amico, mai detto di esserlo» ridacchiò. «E vada per la pizza. La mia la voglio con i funghi e una montagna e mezzo di patate fritte.»  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, annuì, si tolse il telefono di tasca e iniziò a comporre il numero della pizzeria.  



	6. Chapter 6

 

Stiles non capiva proprio per quale motivo Derek si ostinasse a non arredare a dovere il loft. O se non altro a dotarlo di un minimo di comodità. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse arduo considerare quella specie di antro a mala pena ammobiliato alla stregua di ciò che la gente di norma chiamava casa e, ora che lo frequentava tanto spesso, ne era più che mai convinto.  
Si guardò intorno con un’espressione desolata che non aveva la minima intenzione di nascondere e sbuffò tutta la propria frustrazione. Aveva scordato il portatile a casa, ergo il Blu Ray che aveva preso poco prima al video-noleggio era assolutamente inutile. Tra parentesi, Derek ci aveva messo molto meno del previsto prima di accettare quelle che chiamava le sue “intrusioni pizza e film”, ma s’era fissato con il fatto che scaricare il torrent di qualunque cosa avessero deciso di vedere sarebbe stato amorale, oltre che illegale. Cristo, che uomo all’antica che sapeva essere quando ci si metteva! Per giunta moralista su una cosa tanto stupida. Neppure i pellegrini del Mayflower sarebbero stati così ottusi se i nativi si fossero presentati per il giorno del Ringraziamento con un hard-disk zeppo di film d’azione anziché con una cesta carica di DVD presi a noleggio. Che fissazione ridicola!  
Pazienza. Stiles aveva imparato a non farsene un cruccio, visto che, brontolii sporadici a parte, Derek lo lasciava andare e venire dal loft ogni santo giorno, quasi a qualunque ora, e che, per di più, la tessera con cui pagavano i film era la sua. E poi, ok, lui e Derek non erano né nativi americani né puritani fuggiti alle persecuzioni degli Inglesi e il Ringraziamento non c’entrava nulla di nulla, era solo un modo di dire, ecco, un paragone per rendere l’idea. Comunque alla fine l’importante era che Stiles potesse monitorare la salute di Derek e avere più occasioni possibili per curarlo, il resto aveva poca rilevanza. Dubbi di Derek compresi, visto che a quanto pareva fino a quel momento Stiles s’era districato bene ed era già riuscito a farglieli passare. A un certo punto, infatti, proprio come si era aspettato, erano arrivate le domande potenzialmente pericolose. Quelle difficili da evitare.  
Derek sapeva essere ingenuo in maniera disarmante, ma non era stupido. Stiles non poteva essere sicuro di cosa gli dicessero i sensi, il fiuto prima di tutti gli altri. Dal canto suo aveva una sola certezza: da quando aveva capito come curarlo il suo odore doveva essersi fatto sempre meno pungente e venato di preoccupazione. Anzi, Stiles era abbastanza soddisfatto. Beh, lungi dall’essere sereno fino in fondo, in effetti, perché vedeva bene – quando lo osservava per guarirlo o per tenerlo sotto controllo – che il cuore di Derek era ancora in uno stato allarmante, ma si sentiva comunque più speranzoso di quanto non fosse stato al principio.  
Dalla prima volta in cui Stiles aveva eliminato una crepa era passato del tempo, ormai, e il procedimento era stato ripetuto in diverse altre occasioni. Aveva sempre funzionato, non una volta esclusa. In tutto ciò Derek continuava a non avere alcun sentore del fatto che era ammalato, né che Stiles si stesse occupando personalmente di ripristinare la sua salute.  
Sì, Stiles ringraziava il cielo di essere un ottimo bugiardo, di quelli capaci di orchestrare una vera e propria messinscena e non soltanto di sparare palle stratosferiche con una grandissima faccia tosta. In virtù di quel talento se l’era cavata egregiamente nello sviare i sospetti di Derek. Aveva lasciato trapelare giusto un filo di apprensione e per il resto aveva finto di essere annoiato, di sentirsi solo, di aver voglia di stare un po’ con qualcuno che per lui fosse branco tanto quanto Scott e Lydia, mentre loro erano via insieme a Parrish. In quel modo aveva ottenuto il risultato immediato di placare Derek. Inoltre, a essere sinceri, più tempo trascorreva con lui e più era conscio di avergli rifilato una mezza verità condita di omissioni, piuttosto che una menzogna vera e propria. Il motivo principale per cui andava così spesso a trovarlo era guarirlo, certo, eppure Stiles si era reso conto che un certo tipo di vicinanza di branco gli mancava davvero e che era una mancanza a cui non avrebbe mai potuto ovviare passando qualche ora con Liam o con Mason, e forse neppure con Malia, se anche non ci fosse stato il muro di imbarazzo che ancora li divideva. Derek invece riempiva quel vuoto a perfezione.  
Inutile dire che Stiles aveva anche smesso di lottare contro se stesso e ormai ammetteva senza problemi che durante la sua assenza Derek gli era mancato un sacco. Ora che erano in confidenza capiva quanto aveva visto giusto nell’affermare che lui e Derek potevano comprendersi riguardo a un mucchio di cose, perfino quelle proprio sciocche e niente affatto drammatiche, come la scelta di cosa mangiare o di che film guardare o di quali fossero le squadre sportive per cui valeva la pena di tifare.  
Derek era una brava persona. Stiles ne era consapevole da tanto, ovvio, ma sperimentarlo di prima mano in via così diretta, giorno dopo giorno, restava una piccola scoperta e per certi versi era un dono. Stargli così spesso appiccicato gli aveva fatto capire di provare una gamma di emozioni inattese, compresa la gioia di ritrovarselo tra i piedi dopo averlo dato per perso, anche se poi Derek avrebbe avuto di sicuro di che obiettare sul concetto di chi, tra loro due, stava in mezzo ai piedi dell’altro. Bah! Sottigliezze. Il punto era che avere di nuovo Derek a Beacon Hills, nonostante la sua malattia e l’ansia enorme che ne derivava, rendeva Stiles più sereno. E frequentarlo lo faceva sentire addirittura felice. Già, proprio felice, chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Al pensiero che Derek avrebbe potuto non tornare mai più in città, invece, gli veniva il magone e non soltanto perché, malato com’era, senza di lui Derek non avrebbe avuto speranze. Privato di Derek, il branco non sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Stiles alla lunga avrebbe ugualmente avvertito l’enormità del vuoto lasciato dalla sua assenza, ma non avrebbe mai saputo fino a che punto lui e Derek potevano andare d’accordo e farsi del bene a vicenda. Fortunatamente per tutti, Derek era tornato e non pareva più intenzionato ad andarsene.  
Se ci pensava, Stiles si sentiva immensamente grato. Malgrado di norma non credesse nel destino, il ritorno di Derek e l’avere avuto l’opportunità di conoscerlo meglio e di creare con lui un legame più saldo gli sembrava un regalo del fato. O, tanto per fare un altro paragone idiota, era come vedersi restituire il portafoglio quando non ci si era accorti di averlo perso, e poi aprirlo e scoprire che non mancava neppure un centesimo e che, per giunta, chi l’aveva trovato ci aveva lasciato dentro un bigliettino simpatico. Insomma, una cosa simile, ecco, magari un po’ meno prosaica e materialistica.  
Stiles trovava veramente piacevole passare ogni giorno dal loft, spendere qualche ora con Derek, mangiare con lui,   vedere un DVD oppure una partita, e perfino battibeccare quasi come ai vecchi tempi. Che Derek l’avesse capito o meno, stargli accanto era bello e non gli costava nessuna fatica. Invece a volte Derek al riguardo sembrava dubbioso. Pareva che continuasse a considerarsi un peso. Ogni tanto Stiles lo guardava in faccia, vedeva la sua fronte corrugarsi e capiva che Derek si stava facendo le sue solite paranoie assurde. In quei casi, prima di tutto per evitare che Derek potesse star male e avere una crisi, Stiles tendeva a fare il giullare e sdrammatizzare. Se però capiva che non sarebbe bastato distrarre Derek con un paio di cazzate, cambiava tattica e gli diceva chiaro e tonto su quel grugno immusonito cose come: «Non pensavo che l’avrei mai detto, ma è stata proprio una bella serata, amico. Pizza, “Le due Torri” e nessun mostro a parte gli orchetti di Saruman, così dovrebbe andare la vita, no? Hai perfino dei gusti abbastanza decenti in fatto di cinema. La settimana prossima ci facciamo un’altra maratona di Star Wars». Sperava che alla lunga Derek capisse che erano complimenti che gli faceva in tutta sincerità.  
Nel frattempo, ogni volta che si era presentata una buona occasione, Stiles ne aveva approfittato per chiudere qualcuna di quelle cavolo di crepe. Dio, quanto le odiava! Grazie al cielo, dopo la prima era stato più semplice. Stiles si era abituato a individuarle facilmente, per quanto non fossero mai una visione piacevole. Gli si serrava sempre la bocca dello stomaco, specie nel constatare quante ne erano rimaste. Gli sembrava di essere riuscito a farne sparire troppo poche. Ne aveva già eliminata più di una in una sola “sessione di terapia”, per usare il gergo dei libri, pur stando sempre attento a non strafare, anche perché il dolore del passaggio dal cuore di Derek al suo durava sì un attimo, ma era davvero atroce e tanto più intenso quante più erano le crepe trasferite. Stiles faticava a credere di essere sempre stato capace di mascherarlo a perfezione, anziché lasciarsene travolgere come al primo tentativo. Sapere di esserci riuscito lo riempiva di un misto tra euforia e fierezza ulteriori rispetto a quelli che gli derivavano dal successo ottenuto. A denti stretti, aveva imparato a non vacillare e a non mostrare la sofferenza. Il fatto che cessasse quasi all’istante aiutava moltissimo. Derek non faceva neppure in tempo a fiutarla, e Stiles trovava mille escamotage per mascherare il dolore. Per esempio si voltava con una scusa quando gli si dipingeva una smorfia sul viso, distraeva l’attenzione di Derek fingendo uno dei suoi momenti di goffaggine acuta o blaterava a tutta velocità, tanto per depistarlo.  
Quanto alla faccenda dei ricordi, Stiles aveva la sensazione che il primo che aveva sacrificato fosse stato più prezioso e pregnante di quelli usati dopo, ma non poteva esserne certo, ovviamente, perché non li rammentava. Il che, se ci pensava, era comunque un po’ rattristante. D’altro canto, però, era meno triste di quanto avesse temuto. Dimenticare gli lasciava un senso di vuoto che era simile a una forte malinconia, eppure non era niente in confronto alla soddisfazione che provava quando una delle crepe che rischiavano di mandare Derek all’altro mondo si risanava e la luce che la faceva pulsare passava dal rosso a quel chiarore dorato tanto rassicurante. A fanculo tutto il resto! Stiles era convinto che ne sarebbe valsa la pena anche se raggiungere la guarigione completa di Derek gli fosse costato l’intera memoria.  
Insomma, a parte l’impossibilità di guardare un film insieme quella specifica sera, Stiles non si lamentava affatto. Tutto procedeva per il meglio, Derek era ancora vivo e tra loro si era creato proprio un bel rapporto. Beacon Hills stessa, tanto per cambiare, pareva godere di un periodo di pace assoluta e misericordiosa. Stiles era ottimista come lo era stato poche volte in vita sua.  
«Ok» disse, riponendo il Blu Ray dentro lo zaino da cui l’aveva appena tirato fuori e lasciandosi cadere con poca grazia sul divano. «Niente film. La pizza la prendiamo comunque? Non dire di no, tanto non me ne vado, lo sai. Ormai ceno più da te che a casa, ti ci sarai abituato. Quindi è deciso: la prendiamo! La sola risposta negativa che potrei accettare al riguardo è un “Basta pizza, per questa settimana. Oggi messicano!”, tutte le altre possibili opzioni che non comprendono variazioni nel menu e prevedono che me che vada via scordatele. Qualcosa da fare per passare il tempo ci verrà in mente. Una cosa qualsiasi, basta che non implichi che devo tornarmene a casa a mangiare da solo mentre papà ha il turno di notte.»  
La scusa della casa vuota era una di quelle che adottava più spesso, ma ultimamente iniziava a chiedersi se non stesse diventando controproducente. Derek sembrava avvilirsi quando gliela propinava. Lo guardava come se davvero pensasse che Stiles era lì unicamente perché non aveva nient’altro da fare e nessun altro con cui farlo. Le sue perplessità riaffioravano in maniera evidente.  
In passato forse Stiles non ci avrebbe fatto caso, ora gli dispiaceva. Non era vero, accidenti. Non era vero nemmeno un po’. Era giusto un modo per non iniziare discorsi melensi che, francamente, non aveva idea di come gestire. Era già abbastanza complicato trovare tutte le volte una buona scusa per toccare Derek sul petto mentre lo curava, se adesso si metteva pure a sdilinquirsi su quanto aveva sentito la sua mancanza nei mesi in cui Derek era stato via e sul gusto che provava nello stargli accanto si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo. Cosa poteva dirgli, tra l’altro? Che gli voleva bene? Che avrebbe bivaccato al loft così spesso anche se non avesse dovuto curarlo da una malattia assurda e potenzialmente mortale? Possibile che sul serio Derek non l’avesse ancora capito? Non lo sentiva nel suo odore? Non glielo leggeva in faccia? Stiles non stava facendo nulla per nasconderlo, anzi, era da un sacco di tempo che non era così a suo agio con qualcuno e che non provava così tanto desiderio di condividere il suo tempo con un’altra persona. Ovvio che se Derek fosse stato sano Stiles sarebbe andato a rompergli le scatole ogni giorno ugualmente e, senza la preoccupazione che nutriva nei suoi confronti, era molto probabile che non avrebbe fatto altro che sorridere e ridacchiare a ogni sua battutina sarcastica. Era buffo, se pensava a quanto aveva detestato essere oggetto di quell’ironia pungente, mentre ora la trovava fantastica e tanto congeniale. Beh, c’era anche da dire che Derek non ci metteva più cattiveria. L’acredine era svanita nel nulla, così sentirsi ribattere a tono era spassoso e basta. Tranne le occasioni in cui a Stiles veniva da chiedersi quanto brillante avrebbe potuto essere quel sarcasmo così acuto se Derek fosse stato una persona davvero serena e felice. Da ragazzino, ad esempio, prima di Paige e poi di Kate e dell’incendio, Derek doveva essere stato uno stronzetto di quelli che se vogliono ti fanno scappare da ridere anche quando vorresti prenderli a schiaffi. Poi la vita aveva deciso di riservargli di ben peggio che qualche ceffone e tutto il suo spirito si era come ingrigito. Era un peccato. Un vero peccato.  
Stiles avrebbe voluto vederlo sempre di buon umore, sia perché significava che non rischiava un nuovo attacco, sia perché quando era tranquillo Derek era sul serio una compagnia più divertente di quanto lui avesse mai immaginato. E se da un lato poteva essere cupo e ben poco amichevole, nei momenti di pace dimostrava anche di amare le cose semplici e di apprezzare piccolezze che talvolta erano quasi commoventi.  
Certe volte a Stiles tornava in mente Cora e la sintonia che aveva scoperto di avere con lei, indole tipica degli Hale a parte. Era assurdo, se ci rifletteva, anche perché per Cora non aveva provato solamente amicizia.  
«Bah!» Stiles sbuffò di nuovo. Era arrivato al loft da meno di dieci minuti e anziché verificare subito che Derek stesse bene si era perso nei propri pensieri. Se Derek gli aveva risposto riguardo alla pizza si era perso la sua replica, perché non l’aveva ascoltato. «Scusa, ragazzone, ogni tanto mi distraggo a rimuginare cazzate. Hai detto qualcosa? No?»  
«Che non devi parcheggiarti qui per forza» Derek suonò aggressivo, per quanto la sua espressione lo smentisse. «Ma se stare solo ti dà noia, ok, anche se non riesco proprio a capire come tu possa considerarmi una buona compagnia. Pensavo preferissi i videogiochi, scommetto che sono meno noiosi di me.»  
«Uh! Ehi! Frena» si sbracciò Stiles in risposta. Aveva immaginato che Derek potesse essersi messo in testa quel tipo di idee, eppure sentirgliele esprimere apertamente era spiazzante. Alzò lo sguardo, per guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli rispondeva di non dire cazzate, e quel che vide non gli piacque per nulla, tanto che gli fece morire le parole in gola.  
Derek era bianco come un cencio, aveva la fronte sudata e i pugni stretti. La linea della mandibola era estremamente marcata, segno evidente che stava digrignando i denti.  
«Scusa» mugugnò in un tono impastato e brusco. «Lasciami perdere, non intendevo essere poco ospitale. Prima che arrivassi ho trovato per caso… tra… ci sono delle vecchie scatole, di là, portate da New York e… non le avevo mai aperte e oggi non so cosa mi ha preso. Ho trovato… la prima cosa che ho visto in cima al resto era una sciarpa ed era di…»  
Stiles capì che stava parlando di Laura anche se Derek non aveva avuto il tempo di finire la frase. Non ci era riuscito perché aveva iniziato a tremare, si era portato una mano al petto ed era crollato privo di sensi. Sarebbe caduto lungo disteso sul pavimento se Stiles non si fosse slanciato in avanti d’istinto. Cristo, Derek pesava come un macigno anche quando non era paralizzato e immerso nell’acqua di una piscina!  
Usando ogni grammo delle proprie forze Stiles lo sostenne e riuscì chissà come – per miracolo, probabilmente – a trascinarlo fino a farlo distendere sul divano, che grazie al cielo era vicinissimo. Dopodiché chiuse gli occhi e si morse una guancia sino ad avvertire il sapore del sangue e mentre lo faceva cercò di prendere respiri lunghi e lenti. Stava per venirgli una crisi di panico con i fiocchi e non poteva permettersela. Derek aveva bisogno di lui. Derek era vivo, era solamente svenuto, non era morto, non stava morendo in quel preciso istante, non doveva nemmeno pensare che Derek potesse morire. Derek aveva bisogno di aiuto, non che lui crollasse a sua volta, raggomitolato in un angolo a iperventilare e a farsi venire la tachicardia e tutto il resto del repertorio. A Derek serviva che lui si calmasse e che gli desse una mano, così sarebbe potuto rinvenire e si sarebbe sentito meglio. Era solo un attacco passeggero, per via della faccenda di Laura. Sarebbe passato se Stiles si dava una mossa e faceva qualcosa di utile. Non era grave, Derek non sveniva dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva trovato privo di sensi, e ora il suo cuore era più sano e quindi non poteva essere nulla di grave, giusto? Ma, merda!, possibile che alla lunga qualcosa dovesse sempre andare storto?  
Stiles era incazzato. No, era furioso! Anche contro se stesso. Al diavolo lui e la sua mania di parlare senza prima riflettere, come cazzo aveva fatto a non accorgersi dell’umore di Derek? Era arrivato e si era messo a sparare stronzate con quello stupidissimo Blu Ray in mano e non aveva fatto altro che blaterare o distrarsi a pensare per i fatti suoi, senza notare che Derek stava male. Era un coglione! Cristo, no, era il Re dei Coglioni. Doveva rimediare, a qualunque costo.  
La collera lo sommerse e si portò via qualunque altro sentimento, panico e ansia compresi. Fu un bene perché Stiles trovò la forza per riscuotersi.  
«Ok» disse e premette una mano sulla fronte di Derek che gli parve gelata. «Ok, amico, ora svegliati.» Scosse Derek per una spalla, dapprima con delicatezza e poi con maggior energia. «Avanti, ragazzone, su, sveglia. Ti prego. Non farmi chiamare Deaton anche stavolta, avanti! Ce la possiamo fare da soli, forza.»  
Derek non dava segni di vita e, non fosse stato per il movimento del torace che dimostrava che stava respirando, Stiles sarebbe ripiombato a capofitto nell’angoscia.  
«Derek, per favore, non farmi questo, ti prego» supplicò, infischiandosene di quanto stava suonando spaventato e patetico. Al momento non era in grado di fingersi meno accorato. Appoggiò il palmo aperto sul collo di Derek, un po’ perché sentire il pulsare del sangue era rassicurante e un po’ per sorreggergli il capo, poi tentò di nuovo. «Derek, non sto scherzando, ho bisogno che ti svegli, per favore. Andrà tutto bene, te lo giuro, ci sono qui io, ma riprenditi, maledizione!»  
Lo scosse ancora e finalmente vide le sue ciglia tremare mentre Derek si sforzava di sollevare le palpebre. Non appena ce l’ebbe fatta le sbatté un paio di volte, per mettere a fuoco. Poco dopo il suo sguardo si fece di nuovo vigile e i suoi occhi si appuntarono sul viso di Stiles.  
Anziché allontanarsi di colpo come se fosse stato colto in fallo, Stiles rimase dov’era, con una mano che premeva sulla nuca di Derek e l’altra chiusa sulla rotondità di una delle sue spalle. Forse avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi, ma non riusciva a provare altro che sollievo e, pur senza far nulla che potesse allarmare Derek, non aveva voglia di nasconderlo. Quindi ricambiò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise.  
«Bentornato, ragazzone. Questa volta ti sei svegliato subito.» Il che era vero ed era terribilmente consolante. Stiles però pensava che mostrarsi addirittura commosso sarebbe stato un filo eccessivo. «Deaton l’aveva detto che avresti potuto avere altre rogne» si affrettò ad aggiungere. «Niente di che, insomma, ma se resti sdraiato un altro po’ male non può farti. Vado a recuperarti un cuscino.»  
Le gote di Derek avevano già ripreso colore, era evidente malgrado fossero ricoperte dalla barba. Come era evidente che stesse per obiettare, magari anche per tirarsi su a sedere, non fosse stato per il gesto imperioso di Stiles che si era alzato e gli stava facendo cenno di restare dov’era.  
Si era aspettato una ribellione, invece Derek chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e sospirò. Il classico sospiro di chi si sente un impiastro.  
Stiles scosse il capo, recuperò di fretta un cuscino dal letto – a volte che il poco mobilio del loft fosse radunato quasi tutto in una stanza era un gran bel vantaggio – e dopo aver fatto sollevare Derek il tanto necessario glielo sistemò sotto il capo.  
«Così va meglio» affermò, sedendosi sul bordo del divano accanto a lui. Non gliene fregava niente se poteva sembrare un gesto troppo intimo. Aveva bisogno di constatare da vicino che Derek si fosse ripreso sul serio e, già che c’era, di dare un’occhiata al suo cuore, per sicurezza. Giusto per controllare che non si fosse aperta qualche altra crepa. Era una delle sue paure più grandi: che per ognuna di quelle che si affannava a richiudere se ne aprissero altre che avrebbero vanificato ogni suo sforzo. Sarebbe stato inaccettabile e Stiles non voleva neppure pensarci: detestava l’idea che le sofferenze e i lutti che Derek aveva dovuto sopportare fossero troppi, talmente tanti che niente al mondo avrebbe mai potuto, se non cancellarli, almeno renderli tollerabili. Sarebbe stato come dire che per uno come Derek non c’erano speranze e Stiles, oltre tutto, sapeva di non essere troppo diverso. Doveva pur esserci una via d’uscita per entrambi, la possibilità di rifarsi una vita. C’era per forza di cose, accidenti! Stiles lo stava sperimentando sulla propria pelle. Ne aveva passate tante, eppure ora come ora almeno quando era accanto a Derek stava bene, si sentiva in pace.  
Si stava lasciando distrarre un’altra volta, perso nel gorgo dei propri pensieri, e Derek aveva bisogno di lui, invece. «Che c’è?» chiese, notando soltanto in quel momento l’espressione di Derek, che non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo. «Ho qualcosa in faccia?»  
«No.» Derek enfatizzò la risposta facendo su e giù con il mento. «È solo… Non mi aspettavo tanta gentilezza da parte tua per uno stupido malore.»  
A Stiles scappò quasi da ridere e, nello stesso tempo, si ritrovò intenerito. «Beh» replicò in tono ironico ma volutamente affettuoso, «potrei fare di meglio, non sono ancora andato a prenderti una coperta e a farti un tè caldo. Svegliarti e darti un cuscino non mi sembra questa gran cosa, come infermiere ho ancora grossi margini di miglioramento.»  
Derek non rise a sua volta. Appariva davvero stupito. «Dicevo sul serio» ribadì. «Ti stai comportando in maniera premurosa, Stiles. Era solo uno svenimento, Deaton ha detto che passeranno, non c’è bisogno che ti preoccupi, mi sento già bene, invece sei qui che mi piazzi cuscini dietro la nuca e so che saresti capacissimo di portarmi veramente un tè fumante.» Fece una breve pausa e si schiarì la voce. «È un sacco di tempo che nessuno si prende cura di me con un sorriso aperto come il tuo e con questo tipo di attenzione. Non mi capitava da quando Cora… non mi succedeva da tanto. Ci sono stati un paio di momenti con Braeden, ma… non lo so, non era la stessa cosa.»  
Dopo quell’affermazione Derek tacque e sulla fronte gli apparve una piccola ruga da concentrazione, come se stesse riflettendo su ciò che aveva appena detto.  
Stiles si ritrovò con le guance in fiamme senza sapere bene il perché. «Lo dici come se avessi fatto chissà cosa» sdrammatizzò. «E io che pensavo di detenere un piccolo record, sai, tipo quello essere il membro del branco che ti ha visto perdere i sensi e poi aiutato a rinvenire più spesso di chiunque altro.»  
Derek si morse l’angolo di un labbro. «Non così» rispose, distogliendo per un momento lo sguardo.  
Stiles fu colto da un’ondata di reminiscenze e sollevò una mano chiusa a pugno, osservandola come se faticasse a riconoscerla. «Oh» biascicò impacciato, «beh, ok, sì, immagino che in effetti non sia la stessa cosa. Ma… perché dovrei prenderti a pugni se non ce n’è bisogno? Non l’ho mica mai fatto per divertimento e…»  
Avrebbe voluto trovare le parole per spiegarsi meglio. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse e all’improvviso fu colto da un’ispirazione. Oltre che cercare di far capire a Derek che non doveva stupirsi se si occupava di lui e lo faceva in modo affettuoso, poteva cogliere la palla al balzo e chiudere un altro paio di crepe.  
Con la pratica ci aveva preso la mano e ci mise solo un istante a individuarne un fascio di proporzioni notevoli, ma non al punto da rappresentare un rischio durante il trasferimento da un cuore all’altro. La luce rossa che emanavano le faceva risaltare e, come al solito, donava loro un aspetto sinistro. Osservarle era sempre spaventoso e straniante, anche se mai quanto la prima volta. Quando Stiles si concentrava per usare la Scintilla e guardarne una, o visualizzarne l’insieme, era come se nel punto in cui il cuore di Derek pulsava, pompando il sangue di vena in vena, sia la stoffa dei vestiti che la carne, i muscoli e le ossa si facessero diafani e trasparenti per mostrare solo l’organo, vitale ma danneggiato, che gli occhi di Stiles stavano cercando. In un certo senso era agghiacciante, sebbene Stiles negli anni avesse visto ben di peggio. Non era quella specie di squarcio o di finestrella irregolare aperta in un corpo vivo che lo sconvolgeva, era sapere che quello era Derek e che ciò che stava osservando era il precario equilibrio della sua salute, il confine sottile e incerto, simile allo zigzagare di una delle crepe, che separava la morte dalla sopravvivenza. Stiles cercò di non pensarci, perché si sentiva ancora troppo scosso per via dello svenimento. Doveva agire, non lasciarsi prendere dall’ansia. Inoltre Derek gli aveva fatto una confessione così disarmante che meritava una risposta adeguata. Era arrivato il momento di chiarirgli almeno due o tre concetti.  
Per un secondo Stiles sorrise, rammentando l’episodio che intendeva raccontargli. Sì, era il ricordo giusto, ne era sicurissimo. Se avesse saputo cosa stava succedendo anche Melissa che ne era parte integrante si sarebbe detta d’accordo con lui.  
Lasciando che il suo sguardo risalisse almeno in parte verso il viso di Derek – l’esperienza gli aveva insegnato che bastava che il bagliore rosso rimanesse entro i margini della sua visuale periferica – Stiles gli poggiò senza troppe cerimonie una mano sul petto. Avrebbe potuto cercare l’ennesima scusa o optare per un tocco meno deciso, ma non ne aveva voglia. Ritrovarsi in quella situazione particolare, con Derek che non poteva nascondere la propria vulnerabilità, aveva creato un contatto e un’intimità più evidenti del solito. Perciò Stiles si sentiva spinto a osare un approccio più diretto. In più era ancora agitato e sentire il battito regolare che risuonava contro il suo palmo aperto lo aiutava a mantenere la calma.  
«Stronzate a parte, Derek, davvero ti sembra così strano che io sia gentile con te, specie quando stai male?» chiese, spezzando il silenzio. Non dovette attendere una risposta: l’espressione di Derek era fin troppo eloquente. «Fino ad ora ti sono sempre sembrato cosa? Sgarbato? Indifferente? Non hai mai…»  
«Boyd.» Il nome uscì rotto dalla gola di Derek. «La notte in cui…» Gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi. «So che hai cercato di confortarmi. Lo so, ma di solito…»  
«Ah!» sospirò, Stiles, interrompendolo e concedendosi un filo di teatralità per tenere a bada l’eccesso di emozione che rischiava di travolgere entrambi. «Vedi che ho ragione? Ho sempre ragione io, tra parentesi, ma intendo sul fatto che io e te ci assomigliamo. Certo che cercavo di confortarti, ma non ho mica bisogno di vederti a pezzi o che succeda una disgrazia per aver voglia di essere gentile con te. Perché non dovrei? Però ci assomigliamo, ti faccio la predica e poi certe volte sono l’ultimo che si aspetta una carineria. Sembri me la volta in cui la mamma di Scott…»  
Si interruppe volontariamente. Sapeva di aver creato l’atmosfera giusta per rassicurare Derek e per passargli un nuovo ricordo, o almeno se lo augurava. La pausa a effetto serviva solo per dare più incisività a ciò che stava per dire. E per abituarsi all’idea che Derek non stava facendo nulla per fargli spostare la mano che era ancora premuta all’altezza del suo cuore, né per sottrarsi alla sua vicinanza. Anzi, continuava a fissarlo con quell’aria incredula e con un labbro stretto tra i denti. Che idiota senza speranze. Non possedeva nemmeno un briciolo di autostima e di intuizione? E i sensi? Possibile che non gli bastasse usarli per capire che stavano parlando di affetto sincero?  
Stiles scosse il capo e represse un sospiro. «Ok» esordì, «stavo provando a dirti di me e Melissa, perché se no saresti capace di guardarmi in quel modo per tutto il resto della serata e invece se mi decido a raccontartelo è meglio. Magari così capirai che non hai nessun motivo per stupirti tanto e che non c’è mica nulla di male se ti senti meglio per una carineria. Nemmeno fossi l’ultima persona al mondo che si merita un po’ di attenzioni. Cristo è umano, no? Ma volevo raccontarti una cosa e continuo a divagare, mentre immagino di dover iniziare dal principio.»  
Derek annuì senza smettere di torturarsi il labbro e con gli occhi sempre puntati verso il suo viso. Pareva che avesse un milione di obiezioni pronte sulla punta della lingua e Stiles si preparò a rimbeccarlo a tono. Invece Derek rimase in silenzio e attese che lui riprendesse a parlare.  
«Scusa, continuo a bloccarmi o a girarci intorno. È che è una cosa che non ho mai raccontato a nessuno» ammise Stiles con un po’ d’imbarazzo, la mente che intanto gli mostrava brevi flash di quella sera, dell’espressione di Melissa e del letto di una stanza di ospedale. «A nessuno, già. Nemmeno a Scott. È uno dei ricordi più vividi che ho del periodo in cui ero posseduto dalla…»  
Se nel decidere quale usare si era convinto che non avrebbe fatto male, si era sbagliato di grosso, eppure mentre cercava il coraggio di tirare fuori le sillabe successive si accorse che era anche come levarsi un enorme peso. Era difficilissimo e nello stesso tempo era catartico.  
«Dalla Nogitsune» riuscì a concludere risoluto dopo aver preso fiato. «E ora che te lo sto dicendo, sai, credo che sia davvero il ricordo più netto che ho di quel periodo, inteso come solamente mio. Non un delirio indotto o tutte quelle memorie nitidissime che ho e che però sono tutte di cose che la Nogitsune mi costringeva a fare. Voglio dire, non è che io mi sia scordato di aver infilato una katana nello stomaco di Scott e di averla usata per torturarlo, o di averti aggredito qui al loft oppure… non… non sono cose che si dimenticano, ovvio. Ma non ero proprio io, no? O almeno non ero solo io. Invece quella che sto cercando di raccontarti è un’esperienza mia e basta, e non ci avevo mai pensato prima, a dire il vero…»  
Fu costretto a una nuova breve pausa perché la consapevolezza gli aveva appena fatto provare il morso di una malinconia profonda e venata di amarezza. Sapeva a cosa andava incontro ogni volta che usava un ricordo per curare Derek e, in quel caso specifico, era stato pronto a perdere tanto di sé senza battere ciglio, ma non gli era passato per la mente che, oltre tutto il resto, stava per rinunciare a uno dei pochi attimi in cui, nel momento più terrificante della sua vita, era stato davvero se stesso. Ciononostante ingoiò il fiele e sollevò il mento, le labbra distese in un accenno di sorriso. Derek ne aveva bisogno e niente era importante quanto salvarlo. Punto. Fine delle discussioni e di qualunque stupida remora o rimpianto.  
«Beh,» si sforzò di suonare spigliato, «magari se anziché blaterare mi decido a raccontartelo lo conoscerai anche tu questo benedetto aneddoto tanto speciale e capirai perché lo sto sfoderando proprio ora come la più classica delle storielle con la morale alla fine. Ha senso, lo giuro…»  
«Ci credo» lo interruppe Derek con una serietà che non poteva essere fraintesa e la voce roca e più bassa del dovuto.  
Stiles fece un cenno affermativo. «Lo so. Ma… per farla breve, ecco, ero in ospedale e credo che mio padre e Scott ti abbiano spiegato che avevo problemi con il sonno e alcuni erano i miei soliti casini, mentre il resto era per via della possessione, naturalmente, anche se ancora non lo sapevamo. Pensavamo che mi fosse venuta la stessa malattia che aveva mamma e… comunque…»  
Stiles prese fiato. Pur con tutto il dolore che gli causava rievocare certe paure e il dramma di sua madre, mettere una parola dietro l’altra stava diventando sempre più facile e il senso di sollievo, malgrado tutto, stava tornando.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire, questo è il punto. Non so nemmeno io da quanto tempo ero sveglio e stavo andando in pezzi, ero distrutto e Melissa era con me lì in ospedale, perché era di turno, ed era così preoccupata, glielo leggevo in faccia, e allo stesso tempo… il modo in cui mi guardava era così dolce e premuroso che quando mi ha spinto a coricarmi e a cercare di dormire mi sono sentito al sicuro. Ho pensato: posso farlo. Avevo il terrore di addormentarmi, ma lei mi guardava ed era come se stesse guardando Scott. Mi sono sentito talmente protetto che per un momento mi è sembrato che mia madre fosse lì e ho risposto a Melissa chiamandola “mamma”. E mi sono tornati in mente i momenti belli, con mia madre, prima della malattia, prima che diventasse tutto difficile. Mentre mi addormentavo mi sembrava sul serio che lei fosse con me, al posto di Melissa, e mi rimboccasse le coperte e si prendesse cura di me come quando stava bene. È stato bello. Il resto era orribile e terrificante, ma quello è stato bello. Mi ha fatto stare bene quando ne avevo bisogno e te lo sto dicendo perché penso che a tutti di tanto in tanto serve che ci sia qualcuno pronto a dire una parola gentile, a preoccuparsi e, perché no, anche a passarci un cuscino e farci un tè caldo. Cosa c’è di male? Secondo te quelli come noi non se lo meritano? Gli amici, le persone che ci vogliono bene, servono anche a questo, Derek. Secondo te vengo a romperti le scatole ogni sera solo per scroccarti la tessera del video-noleggio? Ci vengo per stare con te e se ti vedo stare male, fosse anche una cazzata, mi viene spontaneo fare qualcosa per aiutarti. So che faresti la stessa cosa per me e penso che sia giusto e che tu abbia diritto di ricevere questo tipo di premure quanto tutti gli altri, se non di più. Sono gentile con te perché ci tengo e perché te lo meriti, sì. Vorrei proprio che te ne rendessi conto, ecco perché volevo raccontarti questo specifico ricordo. Perché dimostra che tutti prima o poi abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di affetto e non c’è nulla di male…»

Il dolore, una volta tanto, ebbe la decenza di pugnalarlo in pieno petto solo dopo che aveva quasi concluso il discorso. Stiles strinse i denti fino a causarsi un crampo alla mandibola e confidò nel fatto che Derek scambiasse la sua sofferenza per commozione, anche se, qualunque fosse stato il frammento di memoria per cui avrebbe dovuto commuoversi un secondo dopo, Stiles non lo ricordava più. La tensione era rimasta, la fitta al cuore e il ricordo se ne erano andati. Svaniti in pochi istanti, come in tutte le altre occasioni, persi per sempre nell’attimo esatto in cui le crepe si erano trasferite al cuore di Stiles per poi svanire a loro volta. A Stiles restava la consolazione, enorme, di averne eliminate parecchie, mista a un vago senso di nostalgia ma anche a una persistente impressione di essersi sgravato da un qualche peso non indifferente.  
A parte quello se c’era una cosa che, invece, rammentava benissimo era che Derek si era stupito all’idea che lui volesse accudirlo. Quello scemo doveva essere tutt’ora convinto di dargli più noia che altro.  
Se non fosse stato momentaneamente troppo occupato a osservargli con aria vaga il petto per controllare che il bagliore giallo oro indice di guarigione avesse preso il posto di quello rosso tanto odioso e nefasto, Stiles gli avrebbe puntato un dito contro per finire di redarguirlo e rimproverarlo di essersi messo in testa una marea di stronzate, per quanto gli toccasse ammettere che in parte si trattava di un malinteso nato anche per colpa sua. A furia di ripetere a Derek la stessa solfa, per evitare che subodorasse altro, aveva finito con il dargli un’idea sbagliata di ciò che provava. Doveva rimediare il prima possibile.  
«Lasciamo perdere anche la cena, se preferisci» propose e spostò la mano dal petto di Derek alla sua spalla; lentamente, quasi in una carezza. «Se sei ancora un po’ sottosopra o hai bisogno di parlare di Laura o di qualunque altra cosa, bella o brutta, al cibo ci pensiamo dopo e al diavolo i programmi per la serata, tanto non è che il film non possiamo vederlo domani. Sei qui, voglio sperare che tu sia tornato per restare, abbiamo tutto il tempo per vedere un milione di Blu Ray e ogni tanto sfogarsi è quello che ci vuole. O…» Stiles esitò solo per un istante, «se vuoi finire di frugare dentro quegli scatoloni o portarli in cantina o dovunque ti pare per farli sparire dalla vista, possiamo occuparcene insieme. Non devi farlo per forza da solo, Derek, ok?»  
Era una proposta non da poco e Stiles dopo averla fatta non si sarebbe stupito di sentirsi rispondere con un diniego. Ci stava provando, perché non gli andava per nulla a genio l’idea di Derek che rovistava tra i ricordi del passato mentre lui non c’era, causandosi magari un altro svenimento o peggio ancora e, in realtà, aveva chiesto anche per mera amicizia. Il che non gli assicurava una reazione positiva. A lasciarlo sbalordito, però, fu il modo in cui Derek gli sfiorò un braccio con le dita e accennò un sorriso. Uno di quelli incerti e timidi ma sufficienti a illuminargli anche lo sguardo.  
«Non credo di voler guardare dentro quelle scatole, Stiles, non oggi, ma grazie. Davvero» disse, prima di sollevarsi a sedere. Era evidente che stesse meglio, sia fisicamente che per quel che riguardava l’umore. Raddrizzò la schiena e il sorriso si allargò anziché scomparire. «E grazie anche di avermi chiesto se ho voglia di parlarne. Adesso non me la sento, ma ora so che volendo potrei farlo.»  
Stiles annuì. «Quando vuoi, ragazzone, quando vuoi. E, dico sul serio, puoi parlarmi di tutto. Le cose brutte ma anche…»  
Derek si lasciò scappare un minuscolo sospiro. «Le cose brutte… non sono abituato a parlarne e non saprei nemmeno da che parte cominciare. Quelle belle…» I suoi occhi tornarono a cercare quelli di Stiles. «Ce ne sono più di quante avrei mai sognato, anche se certe volte me ne dimentico o non riesco a vederle. E una sei tu, Stiles… la tua presenza qui da quando sono tornato, le cose che hai appena detto… perciò ti ringrazio e sono felice di essermi sbagliato nel pensare che…»  
Nel cervello di Stiles, man mano che Derek parlava, si era formato un piano d’azione, sensato e perfetto: doveva lasciare che Derek finisse e poi decidersi a domandargli cosa accidenti pensava che fossero: meri conoscenti? Poco più che estranei?  
Ovviamente Stiles non avrebbe atteso risposta e gli avrebbe ribadito che erano amici e branco e insieme ne avevano passate troppe. Erano legati, erano pronti ad aiutarsi a vicenda e quando non c’era una crisi di mezzo trovavano piacevole la reciproca vicinanza. Chiaro e semplice e addio a qualunque malinteso. In fondo Stiles per primo non dubitava più dell’affetto di Derek. Se Derek non avesse tenuto a lui guarirlo sarebbe stato difficilissimo, se non impossibile. Invece la cura stava funzionando. Anche se quello specifico dettaglio Stiles non poteva confessarlo, poteva comunque far chiarezza su tutto il resto. Era semplicissimo.  
Peccato che nulla stesse andando come l’aveva appena programmato. A cominciare dal fatto che Derek s’era zittito da solo e non accennava a continuare. Sorrideva ancora, però, ed era un buon segno. Stiles si chiese come mai lo stesse fissando con tanta intensità. Stava usando i sensi per darsi da solo le risposte che lui a quanto sembrava era troppo lento a fornire? O si era già pentito di ciò che aveva detto?  
«Non importa. Sono felice di essermi sbagliato e che tu ci sia, Stiles. Non so se me lo merito, so solo che averti qui mi fa stare meglio e te ne sono davvero grato» concluse Derek alla fine. La sua espressione si era così raddolcita che a Stiles si annodò la bocca dello stomaco. Non credeva di averlo mai visto aprirsi così tanto, se non altro non con lui. Fu proprio quello a fargli realizzare a pieno cosa Derek aveva giusto finito di affermare.  
Sino a quel momento la portata delle sue parole era scivolata via come un concetto che Stiles comprendeva, ma in fondo faticava a credere fosse riferito a lui. Invece Derek lo pensava davvero. Sul serio lo considerava una delle cose belle della sua vita, una fonte di conforto e perfino di gioia. Non avrebbe dovuto essere chissà quale rivelazione – Stiles si era appena ripetuto di non avere più dubbi al riguardo – ma un conto era sapere una cosa e un’altra era sentirsela confermare. E forse non si trattava soltanto di quello, perché tutto d’un tratto Stiles aveva le mani sudate e il cuore che batteva come un tamburo impazzito. Le sue gambe non volevano saperne di stare ferme, i suoi piedi stavano strascicando sul pavimento e il modo in cui Derek continuava a sorridergli non lo aiutava a far tornare la situazione sotto controllo.  
Stiles avrebbe voluto stemperare l’imbarazzo dandogli una bella pacca sulle spalle e ringraziandolo a sua volta. Allungò la mano e non appena lo fece capì che non era con un gesto cameratesco che la faccenda si sarebbe conclusa. Chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue dita si serravano tremanti ma decise sulla nuca di Derek e le sue labbra gli cercavano a tentoni la bocca per rubargli un bacio. Era una follia, eppure Stiles non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
Derek anziché respingerlo gli cinse la vita con le braccia e ricambiò di slancio. Stiles non si era mai accorto di volerlo e non riusciva ancora a credere che stesse succedendo. Il sangue gli ronzava nelle tempie e nei polsi e rendeva impossibile riflettere. Accarezzò la nuca di Derek – una volta e poi ancora e ancora – e il bacio si fece più profondo e un filo meno impacciato. Derek gli fece risalire una mano lungo la schiena e gli si premette addosso, stringendolo con maggior foga. Per quella che gli parve un’eternità la mente di Stiles si ingolfò di input, stimoli e abbozzi di pensieri a un punto tale da rasentare il caos assoluto. Paradossalmente quell’attività convulsa, perfino più frenetica del solito, si tradusse in una sorta di blackout misericordioso. La calma perfetta dentro l’occhio del ciclone. Finché Stiles non riuscì a cogliere solamente le percezioni più intense e tattili: il lieve solletico dovuto alla barba di Derek, per esempio, o il sapore della sua bocca e la pressione esatta della punta delle sue dita che gli affondavano nei fianchi. Il resto non esisteva più e non aveva alcuna importanza.  
«Cristo!» esalò Stiles, quando dopo diversi minuti il bacio si concluse e quella sensazione tanto straniante fu passata. Sapeva che era da pazzi, ma si sentiva svuotato e aveva le ginocchia molli, come dopo un orgasmo. Era spaventoso e bellissimo, il tutto nello stesso tempo. Premette la fronte nell’incavo del collo di Derek e decise che non aveva ancora le forze necessarie per sostenere il suo sguardo.  
«Cristo» ripeté. Era sul punto di tirar fuori le palle, affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni e scoprire in che guaio si era appena cacciato, quando Derek sfregò il mento contro il suo zigomo e lo fece rabbrividire e mugolare un piccolo suono incoerente, simile alle fusa di un gatto.  
Derek ripeté il gesto e inspirò a fondo, sicuramente per provare a fiutare i suoi sentimenti. Sentimenti che, a essere sinceri, erano un groviglio ingarbugliato di cui ancora Stiles capiva ben poco. Era certo unicamente che per quanto baciare Derek fosse stato un azzardo, l’aveva mandato in orbita ed era meraviglioso e desiderava da morire rifarlo al più presto. E se significava che si era preso una cotta immensa senza esserne consapevole andava bene così, perché tutto sommato Derek non sembrava scioccato, furioso o pronto a respingerlo.  
Abbandonandosi all’istinto Stiles gli diede un altro piccolo bacio, sulla gola, nel punto in cui la barba finiva e lasciava il posto alla pelle liscia e tenera. «Anche tu mi fai stare bene» gli soffiò dentro un orecchio. «Mi sei mancato quando eri via. Non te ne andare mai più, ok?»  
In risposta Derek gli fece sollevare il viso e lo baciò a labbra chiuse, accarezzandogli uno zigomo con le nocche di una mano e premendo la fronte sulla sua. «Sono così felice di essermi sbagliato su di noi» ripeté e gli angoli delle labbra di Stiles curvarono verso l’alto arricciandosi in un sorriso ancora più ampio dei precedenti.  
«La considero una promessa che resterai e che la smetterai di credere che non ci tengo a te» sussurrò senza allontanarsi di un millimetro. Non aveva mai provato un senso di benessere altrettanto forte, era quasi soverchiante. Immaginava che più tardi avrebbe dovuto riflettere su quel che stava accadendo e ci avrebbe messo un po’ per capacitarsene, ma non intendeva pensarci nell’immediato. Stretto nell’abbraccio di Derek aveva la sensazione che stesse andando tutto bene e che i baci che si erano scambiati fossero giusti; che fossero l’inizio di qualcosa di prezioso. Di sicuro le difficoltà non sarebbero mancate e Derek era ancora ammalato, anche se il numero di crepe che gli sfregiavano il cuore stava diminuendo, però Stiles ci credeva perfino più di prima. Poteva farlo guarire e adesso aveva un motivo in più per sforzarsi di aiutarlo a ritrovare un equilibrio e dimostrargli che anche lui poteva essere amato e concedersi un’esistenza serena.  
Per ora, però, l’unico risultato che Stiles voleva ottenere era quello di farsi baciare in quel modo languido e meraviglioso per tutto il resto della serata e, in effetti, non gli sembrava una meta tanto difficile da raggiungere. Non quando Derek sembrava aver deciso che mordicchiargli le labbra con una lentezza che rasentava lo struggimento era un imperativo categorico e una ragione di vita. A Stiles andava più che bene. Non aveva la minima intenzione di interromperlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo il racconto contiene grafica che è parte integrante del testo, perciò deve essere letta insieme a tutto il resto, altrimenti il tutto risulterebbe incomprensibile. Ricordatevi che quando scaricate il racconto per leggerlo su un lettore questa grafica si perde e potreste avere un problema di lettura.

 

Stiles assestò un morso su uno dei pettorali di Derek, poco più in là di un capezzolo, e guardò in su, spiando l’espressione del suo viso. «Sei sicuro?» chiese, sperando di non sembrare esitante in una maniera patetica.  
Più tempo passava dal giorno in cui lui e Derek si erano baciati per la prima volta e più si sentiva certo che la loro relazione stesse funzionando. Non si era mai soffermato a ipotizzare quanto a lungo avrebbero potuto stare insieme, e non si illudeva che sarebbero stati sempre euforici come lo erano adesso – per quanto poco Stiles potesse saperne di amori duraturi e del modo che si sviluppava una storia importante – ma l’istinto gli diceva che Derek era la persona giusta. Poteva sembrare un assunto prematuro e azzardato, eppure Stiles provava la sensazione viscerale che fosse così.  
Tra l’altro gli pareva che l’andamento della cura a cui, tuttora di nascosto, stava sottoponendo Derek lo confermasse. Le ultime crepe che aveva richiuso, qualche giorno prima, si erano trasferite al suo cuore in un tempo brevissimo, quasi in un soffio, tanto che il dolore del passaggio era stato più simile a una scossa acutissima che alla solita pugnalata rovente. Un battito di ciglia ed era già passato. Nessuno dei libri e dei testi che Stiles aveva consultato era chiaro in materia, ma lui era convinto di non sbagliarsi: il legame che lo univa a Derek diventava sempre più saldo e positivo e ciò si riverberava sulla cura, a partire dal facilitare il procedimento per finire con l’ottenere migliori risultati. Da quando stavano insieme il cuore di Derek si era fatto più forte, anche a prescindere dalla terapia.  
Insomma, a Stiles pareva che, per una volta, le cose stessero prendendo un’ottima piega. Il che non lo esentava, a momenti, specie quando era da solo, di ripiombare nella paranoia assoluta. C’erano attimi in cui gli pareva impossibile non ci fosse una tragedia incombente in agguato e che anche la faccenda della malattia di Derek potesse concludersi per il meglio. Ora che era così felice di averlo accanto la paura di perderlo era cresciuta. In genere, però, Stiles riusciva a farci i conti e si ripeteva che non doveva esagerare con le sue stupide paturnie.  
Derek poi era affettuoso in una maniera tanto smaccata e tenera che quando erano insieme i brutti pensieri parevano evaporare. E il sesso – oh, cazzo! – il sesso era stato grandioso fin dalla prima volta. Se a parole lui e Derek ci avevano messo anni a trovare un terreno d’incontro comune, a letto la chimica era stata praticamente immediata. Neppure la goffaggine dovuta al fatto che entrambi non avevano mai avuto esperienze precedenti con un altro maschio era riuscita a renderlo meno spettacolare. Nella valutazione mentale che Stiles faceva delle loro prestazioni l’asticella era stata settata inizialmente su “scopata da urlo” e lì era rimasta senza mai scendere nemmeno di una tacca.  
Stiles non si era fatto problemi nel ritrovarsi attratto da un uomo, sia sentimentalmente che fisicamente, e Derek sembrava perfino meno stupito e turbato di lui. Alcune sensazioni erano nuove e vagamente stranianti, ok, ma era piacevolissimo sperimentarle. Anzi, c’erano cose che Stiles aveva scoperto di adorare. Per esempio il fatto che Derek lo mordesse così spesso sul collo e sulla nuca e la sensazione della barba che raspava sulla pelle ogni volta che succedeva. Oppure certi tratti inequivocabili del suo corpo o la solidità dei muscoli al tatto o sotto le labbra. A dire il vero, se Stiles ci rifletteva su, si accorgeva che i dettagli che più lo eccitavano erano proprio quelli che gli ricordavano, costantemente, che Derek non era una ragazza, che era fatto come lui, che alcune delle sensazioni che poteva fargli provare erano qualcosa che Stiles stesso conosceva di prima mano. Quando lo prendeva in bocca, per esempio, non doveva limitarsi a immaginare che tipo di piacere stesse costringendo Derek ad ansimare così forte, non doveva porsi domande a riguardo, lo sapeva e basta. Era lo stesso tipo di stimolo e di piacere che provava lui stesso a ruoli invertiti. Ed era un tipo di consapevolezza che lo faceva sentire esaltato. Proprio per quello, un attimo prima, aveva posto a Derek quella specifica domanda e in attesa della sua replica, oltre a lasciare che i suoi pensieri andassero alla deriva, si era messo a pregare che la risposta fosse affermativa.  
Sino ad allora avevano fatto l’amore praticamente ogni giorno, sempre nella stessa maniera e, per carità, Stiles non ci vedeva nulla di male nel farsi scopare fino allo sfinimento. Farsi scopare era bellissimo. Cristo, era davvero pazzesco. Sul serio, non chiedeva di meglio. Non era stato lui a domandare un’inversione di ruoli anche in quel campo, era stato Derek, non appena avevano iniziato a spogliarsi. Gliel’aveva ansimato contro le labbra prima ancora di lasciarsi cadere sul letto, con indosso solo i pantaloni della tuta. «Prendimi.» Una parola sola e a Stiles era andato in pappa il cervello.  
A parte il bisogno che era trapelato da ogni sillaba e che sarebbe bastato per mandarlo al tappeto, Derek gliel’aveva chiesto con gli occhi velati dal desiderio e il fiato già corto, mentre gli circondava il viso con le mani e, merda!, Stiles aveva i suoi limiti di resistenza. Come diavolo si faceva a non sentirsi annodare lo stomaco davanti a una richiesta simile? E poi le sue sinapsi si erano ricollegate ed erano andate su di giri all’istante, riempiendogli la testa di immagini sconce di come avrebbe potuto essere accontentare Derek e scoparlo e… porca puttana!  
Stiles lo sapeva come sarebbe stato, ci era passato, ci passava ogni volta che lui e Derek facevano l’amore e a volte gli sembrava che il piacere fosse perfino troppo intenso e che l’avrebbe consumato dal di dentro, l’avrebbe mandato in fiamme e divorato e di lui non sarebbe rimasto niente di niente, a parte un senso di completezza tale che gli faceva venire voglia di piangere. Dio, era una cosa totalizzante e unica e immaginare di donare quel tipo di emozione a Derek, anziché limitarsi a riceverla, lo faceva impazzire. Si sentiva elettrico e terrorizzato, tutto nello stesso tempo. Desiderava davvero farlo, ma voleva essere più che certo che Derek fosse convinto al cento per cento. Ed eccolo lì, con le sue insicurezze appena riaffiorate, il mento appoggiato sul petto di Derek e il cuore che batteva troppo svelto.  
Derek gli fece sollevare il viso per scoccargli un bacio svelto a fior di labbra e poi assalire la sua bocca in maniera molto più impetuosa. «Sì» rispose semplicemente, senza staccarsi da Stiles, anzi, avviluppandolo tra le braccia e rubandogli subito un altro bacio.  
Stiles si lasciò andare a occhi chiusi e decise che si stava davvero facendo delle paranoie assurde. Cavolo! In un certo senso la richiesta di Derek era più che esaltante. Non che Derek avesse mai dato segno di considerarsi uno di quei maschi pieni di pregiudizi riguardo al loro ruolo a letto, ma era pur sempre un Licantropo grande e grosso e si stava offrendo senza remore a un umano deboluccio e per giunta più giovane di lui di diversi anni. In più Derek era bello da fare vergogna e Stiles non si era mai sentito esattamente un adone. La sua autostima stava saltellando allegra su un piede solo e avrebbe continuato a farlo parecchio a lungo; pazienza se la metafora non era delle più sexy.  
«Lubrificante» esclamò Stiles una volta che Derek ebbe smesso di baciarlo. Le sue dita corsero a cercare la bottiglietta che sapeva essere già a portata di mano sul pavimento accanto al letto. Non appena l’ebbe recuperata si sollevò a sedere sui talloni e cercò di aprire il tappo con uno scatto secco del pollice. Povero illuso! Le sue speranze di non risultare goffo erano destinate a naufragare subito.  
Derek dopo averlo sciolto dall’abbraccio si era sistemato in una posizione più comoda e aveva allargato con pigrizia le gambe. A Stiles era sfuggita un’imprecazione. Cazzo! Che visione da sogno. Tutti quei muscoli perfetti e nemmeno un centimetro di pelle che fosse coperto e nascosto alla vista. Uno sguardo all’erezione di Derek che si incurvava tesa e arrossata, adagiata su addominali di marmo, sarebbe bastato già da solo a far salire il sangue al cervello perfino a un santo. La forma piena delle cosce e la curva appena accennata delle natiche si aggiungevano al panorama da infarto secco e, di conseguenza, mancò poco che Stiles non si ferisse una nocca contro il bordo stondato di quel cavolo di tappo. Alla fine l’ebbe vinta lui e, un po’ per l’agitazione e un po’ per ingordigia, si versò su una mano una quantità eccessiva di gel freddo, denso e oleoso. D’istinto, per ovviare al pasticcio e per la voglia matta che gli stava prendendo di vedere Derek inarcare la schiena e ansimare, spalmò una buona parte del lubrificante sul suo uccello e poi lo strinse e cominciò a masturbalo. Aveva usato così tanto unguento che perfino il suono che il suo tocco produceva aveva un che di liquido e osceno, terribilmente eccitante.  
Fingendo di non essere per niente imbarazzato e pronto a impappinarsi da un momento all’altro, Stiles sfoderò un tono di voce basso e in apparenza fermissimo e disse: «Muoviti». Fu accontentato immediatamente e dovette mordersi un labbro per non singhiozzare. Derek che faceva ondeggiare il bacino e spingeva dentro la sua stretta, cercando di ottenere più piacere, era uno spettacolo che mozzava il fiato.  
Stiles lo lasciò fare e intanto prese ad accarezzargli l’interno di una coscia e poi un fianco, risalendo lungo il suo torace fino a pizzicargli un capezzolo. Si chinò per mordere la bocca di Derek e sentire i suoi gemiti sul viso. «Così…» ansimò a sua volta, «continua, non smettere di muoverti.»  
La sensazione di essere in controllo lo spaventava un po’ e nello stesso tempo era stupenda. A tratti dava uno scatto con il polso e Derek gemeva più forte, agitandosi contro il materasso e stropicciando il lenzuolo mentre lui gli mordicchiava il collo e succhiava la pelle per poi affondare con i denti, ancora e ancora. Avrebbe voluto marchiarlo, anche se sapeva che non era possibile: i Lupi Mannari erano a prova di succhiotto, semmai usavano l’odore per rimarcare il possesso e l’appartenenza e Stiles intendeva lasciare il suo addosso a Derek il più a lungo possibile.  
Derek di sicuro non avrebbe disprezzato l’idea, almeno a giudicare dal fatto di tanto in tanto gli premeva il naso sulla pelle e inspirava con forza.  
Stiles avvertiva la carezza delle sue mani lungo la schiena e sulla nuca; i polpastrelli che gli affondavano nella carne all’altezza della vita e che scorrevano con concitazione sull’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Derek era eccitato quanto lui e ce l’aveva duro da morire. Non aveva mai smesso di spingere e di agitarsi, per quanto molto meno di quanto Stiles faceva di solito quando era lui quello che veniva accarezzato in quel modo. Il che era logico e per nulla sorprendente. Stiles faticava sempre a tenere il suo corpo in riga e a non inciamparsi nei piedi perfino da seduto, Derek aveva un controllo invidiabile su quella muscolatura perfetta che si ritrovava. Che si muovesse con la grazia flessuosa della sua controparte animale o andasse incontro al mondo marciando con il fare bellicoso e la posa di un bestione due volte più grosso di quel che era realmente, Derek non era mai impacciato. Anche in quel preciso istante, se si stava quasi contorcendo era perché il piacere che provava era molto intenso. Stiles sapeva che era merito suo e sentì l’ego gonfiarsi così tanto che presto o tardi sarebbe esploso.  
Il suo orgoglio non era la sola cosa che stava arrivando a un passo dalla deflagrazione. Che Derek si stesse dimostrando così disponibile ad assecondare le sue voglie era una cosa fantastica ma, se voleva arrivare al dunque e non venire senza neppure essere stato sfiorato, Stiles doveva darsi una mossa.  
Le sue dita ancora tutte impiastricciate scivolarono lente verso il basso e Derek rabbrividì d’aspettativa. Stiles si prese il tempo per una lunga carezza, dalla punta del suo uccello giù fino alla stretta apertura che intendeva iniziare a esplorare entro un paio di istanti. Non esisteva un centimetro del corpo di Derek che non avrebbe voluto toccare, baciare e mordere e si stupiva sempre moltissimo nell’accorgersi che Derek pareva pensare la stessa cosa del suo. Non si era mai immaginato che nel fare l’amore Derek fosse così attento e devoto; irruente abbastanza da spedirgli scosse lungo tutta la spina dorsale eppure mai in maniera eccessiva. Del resto Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato neanche di ritrovarsi nudo nel suo letto, intento a sfiorarlo esitante con la punta di un indice, indeciso se spingersi oltre o procrastinare ancora.  
Quando finalmente si fece coraggio, Derek lo ripagò strizzando le palpebre e inarcando la schiena. Non fosse stato per il mugolio bisognoso che gli era appena uscito di bocca, Stiles si sarebbe chiesto se gli stava causando dolore. Invece era evidente che Derek stava gemendo per il piacere. Riaprì gli occhi e Stiles vi lesse il suo stesso stupore. In fondo, se era vero ciò che Derek gli aveva raccontato, anche per lui quella era una prima volta. Per Stiles realizzarlo e ritrovarsi con le guance scarlatte e l’uccello che guizzava di un desiderio ormai insostenibile fu un tutt’uno. Si astenne a fatica dall’esprimere il concetto a parole, ma cazzo, Derek era vergine, almeno da quel punto di vista, e lui stava per essere il primo… Cristo! Il primo! Era incredibile e Stiles notò che, a parte l’eccitazione, il suo cuore prima si era stretto dolorosamente e poi aveva di nuovo accelerato la corsa. Pur non volendo pensare a Kate Argent e al ruolo devastante che aveva avuto nella vita di Derek, gli era impossibile non fare un paragone. Lo consolava pensare che, a differenza che in passato, Derek con lui non aveva nulla da temere. Stiles lo scrutò da sotto le ciglia e fu sollevato nel vederlo ansante ma del tutto tranquillo. La sua necessità di rassicurazione, però, non era ancora soddisfatta.  
Si sporse per baciare Derek con lentezza. «Se fa male dimmelo, ok?» gli soffiò sulle labbra. Dio, aveva il sangue in ebollizione nelle vene e perfino così il suo desiderio di proteggere Derek contro il mondo intero era superiore a qualunque altro istinto.  
Derek annuì e gli diede un morso impaziente sul mento. «Sto bene» gli assicurò. «Non sono fatto di vetro e anche se facesse un po’ male sono un Licantropo, ho sopportato di peggio e passerebbe in un attimo.»  
Stiles dovette mordersi l’interno delle guance e afferrare Derek per la vita per scacciare la bile che gli stava risalendo lungo la gola. Avrebbe potuto ribattere che Derek si sbagliava, che invece era fatto proprio di vetro, non sapeva quanto alla lettera, e aggiungere che non c’era nulla di male nell’essere fragile e nel concedersi alla gentilezza altrui. Possibile che Derek non l’avesse ancora imparato? Stiles gliel’avrebbe strillato in faccia se fosse servito a qualcosa, se non avesse saputo che Derek non stava facendo lo stoico per partito preso. Il suo, purtroppo, era un automatismo, e il suo unico scopo era quello di rassicurarlo. Per Derek, malgrado ciò che aveva appena detto, quello era di sicuro un momento piacevole, in cui si sentiva al sicuro e che intendeva condividere con lui. Stiles non aveva cuore di rovinarglielo mettendosi a fargli una predica proprio sul più bello. Non se poteva far passare il concetto con gentilezza.  
«Già» rispose, caricando il tono di sarcasmo, seppur stemperandolo con un lieve bacio. «Solo che non ho proprio voglia di farti male. Ho altri progetti e se fa male non è granché divertente, ragazzone, poco ma sicuro. Quindi niente dolore, nemmeno poco e passeggero, e non ti azzardare a fare finta perché dico bugie molto meglio e molto più spesso di te, quindi anche se non ho il fiuto di un Lupo Mannaro ho una specie di potentissimo cazzata-detector. Non ti azzardare.»  
Derek rise e lo stomaco di Stiles fece una capriola prima di chiudersi in un nodo troppo stretto. Si sentiva già meglio e, porca miseria, Derek quando rideva sembrava una giornata di primavera fatta persona e dotata di denti da coniglietto. Era una cosa sleale, quel piccolo difetto adorabile in una persona così avvenente. Derek aveva un sorriso che avrebbe sciolto la neve, nonostante non lo sfoderasse quasi mai. Anzi, proprio perché non lo sfoderava quasi mai era ancora più sleale. C’era di che rimanere tramortiti.  
Stiles tentò disperatamente di darsi un tono. «Sul serio. Non stavo mica scherzando.»  
«Lo so.» Derek gli fregò la punta del naso su una tempia. «Lo sento.»  
Stiles lo baciò con ferocia con l’unico scopo di avere la bocca occupata e trattenersi dallo sbottare su quanto il suo comportamento fosse ingiusto nei confronti di una povera anima indifesa. Come si faceva a non provare sentimenti soverchianti se uno se ne usciva con affermazioni così disarmanti?  
Decise che non poteva rimettersi a rimuginare – specialmente su ciò che sentiva per Derek – o non sarebbe mai uscito vivo dall’intera faccenda. Così per distrarre la mente tornò all’azione e fu gratificato da un altro di quel mugolii rochi e spezzati, tanto eccitante che Stiles finì con lo spingere subito più forte.  
Stava ancora usando un solo dito e affondò quanto più poteva, prima di ritrarsi e ripetere il gesto più e più volte. Provò anche ad azzardare qualche altro tipo di movimento, cercando di ricordare il modo in cui, di norma, Derek preparava lui e come la cosa lo faceva sentire.  
«Oddio… le nocche…» farfugliò Derek stringendo i denti, scosso da un lungo fremito. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e il respiro corto e irregolare. Per un attimo Stiles si domandò di nuovo se gli stava causando dolore e, un secondo dopo, nel realizzare che non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, si chiese se anche lui aveva quell’aspetto sfatto e meraviglioso ogni volta che Derek lo scopava con le dita. Gli venne da tremare a sua volta, e spinse un po’ più a fondo.  
«È così… è…» Derek stava cercando di dire qualcosa di sensato, senza grossi risultati. Stiles lo prese per un segno lusinghiero e con la mano libera versò come meglio riusciva altro lubrificante. I gemiti di Derek erano inequivocabili e come incentivo a continuare erano davvero efficaci. Aggiungere un secondo dito fu più facile del previsto e Stiles riuscì a farlo senza lasciarsi distrarre dalla preoccupazione. Quando riprese a far scattare il polso per imprimere a ogni spinta più profondità e un minimo di rotazione, Derek eruppe in una specie di grido acuto e artigliò le lenzuola. Non alla lettera, perché non aveva sfoderato gli artigli, solo torcendole fino al punto che parevano pronte a strapparsi. Aveva lo sguardo febbricitante, il nero delle pupille che ingoiava il verde delle iridi, rendendolo più scuro, e a Stiles sembrava più bello che mai. E suo, in quella maniera a cui aveva ancora paura di pensare. Suo ben oltre l’affetto, il vissuto in comune e l’appartenenza allo stesso branco. Completamente e tanto da far male al cuore. Un simile senso di appartenenza Stiles non l’aveva mai sperimentato prima, con nessuno, suo padre incluso.  
L’emozione lo stravolse a un punto tale che gli ci vollero diversi secondi prima di rendersi conto che Derek stava diventando matto perché le sue dita avevano individuato il punto esatto in cui era più sensibile e non avevano mai smesso di stimolarlo.  
Senza fermarsi, Stiles lo baciò e affondò con i denti ovunque avesse voglia di farlo. La pelle di Derek era liscia e in alcuni punti tenera e più recettiva a ogni stimolazione. Stiles ci andava matto. Gli leccò l’incavo di un gomito e da lì risalì lungo un braccio, seguendo il rilievo marcato di una vena. Annusò la sua gola come se potesse fiutare le stesse cose che Derek fiutava di norma nel mordicchiargli il collo e gli tolse il poco fiato rimasto con un bacio avido e concitato. Staccarsi da lui per recuperare di nuovo il lubrificante gli costò ogni grammo di forza di volontà che possedeva. Il gel gli parve freddissimo a confronto con il calore che l’abbraccio di Derek gli aveva trasmesso. Stiles decise di non pensarci e si distese di nuovo, puntellandosi con un braccio solo mentre con una mano cercava di aiutarsi nel compito non poi così semplice di spingersi in avanti e, per così dire, “fare centro”. Già, il suo cervello macinava stronzate anche nei momenti più topici e talvolta era questione di sopravvivenza. Di fatto, almeno in quel frangente, cercare di sdrammatizzare mentalmente non gli servì a niente. Merda, possibile che fosse così complicato?  
Stiles ringhiò un’imprecazione frustrata. Si sentiva un povero idiota e già si aspettava di essere giudicato indegno da un Derek esasperato e deluso. Al che sarebbe seguito come minimo un bell’attacco di panico. Invece Derek chiuse entrambe le mani sul suo viso e gli sorrise con aria più che altro divertita.  
«Va tutto bene.» Nel dirlo Derek gli diede un bacio semi-casto e premette la fronte contro la sua. «Abbiamo tempo, non c’è fretta, possiamo rilassarci, Stiles, è tutto ok.»  
Stiles avrebbe potuto offendersi e sentirsi sminuito, avrebbe potuto sembrargli umiliante che Derek lo rassicurasse in quella situazione, invece non poté fare a meno di sentirsi di nuovo intenerito e, dopo un paio di baci, scoprì che l’ansia se n’era andata. Derek aveva ragione. Non dovevano dimostrare niente a nessuno, solo sentirsi entrambi sereni e a proprio agio. Era l’unica cosa importante.  
«Ok» fece eco a Derek, «va tutto bene.»  
«Vuoi che mi sdrai a pancia in giù?» si sentì proporre e scosse il capo.  
«Voglio guardarti negli occhi» ammise. Ebbe l’impressione che Derek fosse arrossito. Non ne era certo, in compenso era sicuro che il suo sguardo si fosse fatto più lucido.  
«Riproviamo!» Stiles lo disse a voce alta e al diavolo se suonava ridicolo. Si sollevò a sedere sui talloni, prese un respiro profondo e si soffermò a ragionare su come andare avanti.  
Derek doveva aver deciso di fare il possibile per aiutarlo perché spalancò le gambe ancora di più, offrendogli l’ennesima visione da infarto, ma anche l’ispirazione che Stiles stava cercando. Trattenendosi a stento dall’esclamare un idiotissimo «Eureka!» che sarebbe stato troppo anticlimatico perfino per lui, afferrò uno dei cuscini e abbaiò un perentorio: «Solleva i fianchi». Poi, però, nel vedere che Derek stava obbedendo, gli sistemò il guanciale sotto le reni con una delicatezza che lasciò lui per primo vagamente sorpreso. Ogni tanto gli capitava di sentirsi addirittura troppo protettivo e con “troppo” non intendeva nel senso che gli pareva di esagerare e credeva che sarebbe stato meglio smetterla. Piuttosto si stupiva sempre che Derek non gli dicesse che lo trovava appiccicoso o asfissiante e che doveva piantarla di comportarsi come una mamma chioccia. Anche ora, anziché protestare Derek sembrava sul punto di fare le fusa e, trattandosi di lui, la cosa faceva parecchio effetto.  
D’impulso Stiles gli premette per un attimo una mano sul cuore, tenendo a freno sia la Scintilla che la tentazione di usarla. L’ultima cosa che voleva avere sotto gli occhi erano quelle maledette crepe. Abbassò le palpebre, inspirò come se si stesse preparando a tuffarsi in acque profonde e sconosciute e spostò la mano su una delle anche di Derek. Con l’altra si aiutò come aveva tentato di fare poco prima. Forse per via della posizione o perché Derek era riuscito a calmarlo, questa volta Stiles non ebbe problemi.  
La sensazione di scivolare dentro il calore rovente del corpo di Derek, la pressione a cui veniva sottoposto il suo uccello man mano che scorreva in avanti, dalla punta alla base, e la cedevolezza con cui Derek si apriva il più possibile per accoglierlo lo fecero erompere in un verso strozzato. «Oddio…» gorgogliò con una voce che stentava a riconoscere. Se quel cortocircuito sensoriale era ciò che Derek provava di norma quando lo scopava non c’era da stupirsi – stamina lupesca a parte – che avesse voglia di fare l’amore tanto spesso. «Dio, Dio, Dio… cazzo… oh, cazzo…»  
Stiles si ritrasse a fatica fin quasi a uscire e poi si spinse di nuovo in avanti, ansimando più forte, e Derek gli fece eco con una serie di gemiti più acuti del solito.  
Stiles gli aveva detto che voleva guardarlo in viso ed era stato sincero. Aprì gli occhi e tutto ciò che dentro di lui non si era ancora sciolto finì con il liquefarsi all’istante.  
Derek ansimava con le palpebre abbassate, le labbra appena dischiuse, le mani che ancora una volta si aggrappavano con furia alle lenzuola. Era sudato, spettinato, stravolto e sembrava più vivo, con il piacere che gli accendeva le guance e le labbra ancora arrossate dai baci.  
Stiles aveva preso in automatico un ritmo lento, senza riflettere, giusto per una mera questione di sopravvivenza. Era tutto talmente stravolgente e intenso che se avesse accelerato sarebbe venuto in un soffio e gli sarebbe parso un vero spreco.  
Morse la bocca di Derek e la invase usando la lingua, mettendoci lo stesso identico languore con cui lo stava prendendo. Le dita di Derek si persero di nuovo tra i suoi capelli, e il bacio diventò subito vorace.  
«Cristo…» Stiles gli morse anche il collo. «Sei stretto da morire e bollente e credo che ora che mi hai fatto provare non smetterò mai più… cioè, anche tu puoi scoparmi ogni volta che vuoi, è chiaro…»  
«Stiles!» Derek era a corto di ossigeno, ma il suo tono suonò ugualmente come un avvertimento. A Stiles venne da ridacchiare e dovette nascondergli in viso nell’incavo del collo. Per punirlo gli affondò i denti nella gola e strinse quanto più poteva senza causare dolore. Si sentiva ubriaco e si rendeva conto che stava straparlando in modo imbarazzante – il che, dopo tutto, era la sua specialità – e che in fondo Derek aveva ragione. L’alternativa a quei tentativi inutili di segnarlo e riempirlo di succhiotti sarebbe stata dire altre scemenze o cadere nel melenso. Inoltre Stiles iniziava ad aver bisogno di concentrarsi per non arrendersi all’orgasmo imminente. Ogni spinta lo portava sempre più vicino al limite e la lentezza che all’inizio era stata sua alleata adesso era diventata una lama a doppio taglio. Il piacere stava diventando estenuante e il bisogno di sollievo cresceva in modo esponenziale. Che anche Derek stesse ammattendo era una magra consolazione. Anzi, sentirlo tremare, ascoltare i suoi respiri concitati e avvertire la pressione bollente della sua erezione, pelle su pelle, era un’ulteriore tortura. Per baciarlo Stiles gli si era disteso nuovamente addosso e il contatto che li univa era assoluto e totalizzante proprio come il piacere.  
«Guardami» disse, mentre si puntellava su un gomito. Era consapevole che più che un ordine la sua era una supplica.  
Derek lo assecondò e gli sfiorò di nuovo il viso con le nocche e poi con la punta del naso. Quando faceva così Stiles si sentiva inerme. Quel modo di fare lo uccideva peggio del sesso. Gli veniva voglia di urlare al pensiero che Derek avesse necessità di certi gesti e che, malgrado le esperienze del passato, fosse ancora in grado di fidarsi e di compierli lui stesso.  
«Ti amo.» Non poteva credere di averlo detto e trattenne il fiato in attesa che il mondo finisse o che Derek gli spezzasse il cuore rispondendo che era troppo presto o sviando lo sguardo o…  
«Stiles…» Derek non aggiunse altro. Si limitò a baciarlo come se ne andasse della vita di entrambi e per un tempo che a Stiles parve infinito. Dopodiché cercò di nuovo il suo sguardo e Stiles non ebbe bisogno di nient’altro.  
Per tutta la sua esistenza si era sempre sentito in fallo e non c’era mai stata rassicurazione sufficiente a convincerlo che andava bene com’era. Neppure Scott e suo padre, per quanto facessero, erano mai stati capaci di convincerlo sino in fondo come aveva appena fatto Derek con una sola occhiata.  
Stiles si sarebbe scordato di tutto il resto del mondo e perfino del piacere se Derek, a un tratto, non l’avesse afferrato per i fianchi e non avesse ansimato un «Ti prego» decisamente inequivocabile.  
«O-ok...» Stiles riprese a spingere, con più slancio, i movimenti del bacino che si facevano rapidi e sincopati e Derek cominciò a far oscillare le anche per andargli incontro. Ci volle pochissimo perché trovassero il giusto accordo e a quel punto tutto fu perfetto.  
Stiles non provò nemmeno a incastrare una mano tra il suo corpo e quello di Derek per accarezzarlo. Gli fece passare le braccia intorno al collo, in modo un po’ goffo ma efficace, riprese a baciarlo e spinse fino a perdere il senno. Venne tremando così forte che Derek, in quello che pareva tanto un impeto protettivo, lo serrò rinchiudendolo in una presa ferrea.  
Stiles si sentiva assordare dal battito del suo stesso cuore e quando crollò contro il petto di Derek non provò nessuna vergogna. Doveva sembrare un disastro, sudato, accaldato, sporco e appiccicaticcio, con il respiro che non voleva saperne di regolarizzarsi. Già, solo che non gliene importava un fico secco. Era in paradiso e intendeva restarci il più a lungo possibile.  
Decise di scuotersi soltanto quando Derek prese ad accarezzargli lento i capelli. Anche quello era fantastico, ma se lo avesse lasciato fare Stiles avrebbe finito con l’addormentarsi e non se ne parlava proprio. Non quando Derek era ancora insoddisfatto.  
Stiles fece forza con i muscoli affaticati di braccia e gambe, ignorandone le proteste, e si svincolò dalla stretta. Per un attimo si fermo a rimirare Derek senza il minimo pudore.  
«Cazzo, Derek» ammise in uno sbotto di candore sboccato, «sei la cosa più bella del mondo.»  
Ecco, ora sì che Derek era di sicuro arrossito. Stiles gli sorrise come un gatto sornione e provò un’ulteriore moto di possessività e orgoglio nel vederlo tutto impiastricciato del suo sperma. C’era da andare in giro con l’attitudine di un galletto per il resto dei suoi giorni. E i suoi ormoni si stavano già risvegliando.  
«Non ti muovere.» Prima ancora di aver finito la frase, tanto per sicurezza, Stiles premette con entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Derek inchiodandoli al materasso. Beh, ovviamente, inchiodandoli per modo di dire. Con la sua mole e la sua forza da Licantropo Derek avrebbe potuto ribellarsi senza problemi. Non lo fece e Stiles annuì con un’altra smorfia ferina e poi cominciò a leccargli l’incavò dell’inguine; così, senza tanti complimenti. Evitò appositamente gli addominali, anche se erano una tentazione fortissima. Anche se non sapeva perché, aveva notato fin dalla prima volta che Derek non aveva problemi finché lui li accarezzava, però si irrigidiva se provava a morderli o peggio ancora leccarli. Un giorno si sarebbe deciso a indagare al riguardo, per quanto temeva di aver già intuito la possibile motivazione e sapeva che conoscerla per certo l’avrebbe fatto incazzare a morte, nonché sentire uno schifo. Per il momento non voleva pensarci e quindi proseguì scendendo ad assestare un paio di morsi su quelle cosce da dio greco che Derek si ritrovava e che lui aveva la fortuna di avere a portata di denti. Avrebbe potuto andare avanti a lungo ma, a giudicare dalle condizioni dell’erezione di Derek, farlo sarebbe stata una cattiveria gratuita. Così, dopo un paio di baci umidi e decisi, chiuse gli occhi e prese in bocca il suo uccello, iniziando subito a succhiarlo con foga sufficiente a percepirlo guizzare, la punta che gli premeva sul palato. Usando anche la lingua e senza mai smettere di accarezzare Derek ovunque, Stiles si impegnò per farlo venire il prima possibile e ci mise davvero pochissimo. Sentirlo sciogliersi e inspirare il profumo della sua pelle era un’altra di quelle cose esaltanti a cui Stiles aveva già fatto assuefazione. Adesso, poi, Derek aveva ancora addosso anche l’odore del suo recente orgasmo e Stiles a furia di frequentare Licantropi doveva essere diventato un po’ lupo anche lui, perché lo trovava eccitante e appagante in una maniera assurda; non c’erano parole per descriverlo.  
Come poco prima riusciva a formulare un solo pensiero e quel pensiero era: «Mio. Derek è mio». Con la differenza abissale che all’inizio l’aveva solo avvertito con l’istinto mentre adesso… aveva detto a Derek che lo amava – sì, accidenti, lo amava sul serio – e Derek pur senza parlare era stato chiarissimo nel fargli capire che lo ricambiava. Ripeterlo a se stesso, dopo essere tornato a lasciarsi avviluppare nel suo abbraccio, creò un groviglio inestricabile di emozioni. Un nodo stretto di sentimenti che Stiles poteva praticamente sentir premere dentro il petto. Anziché cercare di analizzare ciò che stava provando, baciò Derek su una tempia e poi velocemente su un angolo delle labbra.  
«Bagno» annunciò, sapendo che stava spegnendo il grosso del romanticismo, almeno per il momento. Aveva bisogno di un attimo di solitudine, perché pur essendo convinto di ciò che aveva detto a Derek era il primo a dover ancora realizzare la portata di quel “Ti amo”. Correre al piano di sopra a darsi una ripulita era una scusa perfetta per darsene il tempo.  
Derek, che lo guardò saltar fuori dal letto con poca grazia, afferrare la camicia e infilare alla svelta le scarpe da tennis slacciate, accompagnò la sua uscita di scena con un’espressione dubbiosa. Testa dura che non era altro! Stiles ormai aveva capito come ragionava. Quel cretino era capace di domandarsi se lui non avesse già cambiato idea. Beh, appena fosse stato pronto ad affrontarlo gli avrebbe chiarito le idee una volta per tutte.  
Rimuginando sul punto, Stiles finì di indossare la sua solita camicia da boscaiolo – non faceva freddo ma lontano dal calore del letto e del corpo di Derek gli veniva da rabbrividire lo stesso – e salì di corsa la scala a chiocciola scricchiolante. Come per miracolo non inciampò neppure una volta nei lacci penzolanti delle Nike e riuscì a raggiungere il bagno sano e salvo.  
Lo specchio che Derek teneva appeso sopra al lavello superava il concetto di spartano, ma gli rimandò comunque un’immagine di sé che sarebbe stato un eufemismo definire scarmigliata. I capelli puntavano in tutte le direzioni, due notevoli occhiaie da sesso gli donavano un aspetto da panda disadattato e nonostante Derek non lo avesse disseminato di succhiotti un po’ dappertutto come amava fare di solito, segni evidenti di una precedente nottata di passione spiccavano ancora contro il bianco latteo della pelle. Stiles li osservò con sguardo critico. Li portava addosso con orgoglio, ed era abbastanza convinto che seguissero uno schema, o per lo meno che indicassero che Derek adorava giocare a “unisci i puntini” con i suoi numerosissimi nei. Non che lui avesse nulla in contrario. Non pareva essere rimasto proprio niente che non avrebbe concesso a Derek.  
«Insomma, sono proprio fottuto.» Si limitò a formulare la constatazione mentalmente, onde evitare che Derek con il suo superudito potesse sentirlo.  
L’idea di essere innamorato e di averci messo tutto sommato così poco per arrivare a provare un sentimento tanto intenso non lo stava mandando nel panico come avrebbe potuto. Era come se da quando si era avvicinato a Derek l’istinto avesse preso il comando, e Stiles doveva ammettere che il suo era un istinto che ci sapeva fare. E che negli ultimi tempi pareva in grado di fargli compiere sempre la mossa giusta.  
Era buffo. Stiles aveva creduto che una volta rimasto da solo lì in bagno si sarebbe lasciato prendere dall’agitazione, che sarebbe stato in balia di una versione iperbolica della sovreccitazione che lo accompagnava dalla nascita, per di più condita di euforia e di una generosa dose di fifa da relazione seria. Invece si sentiva calmo come poche volte in vita sua. Perfino gli «YAY!» che a tratti gli risuonavano nella testa, nel falsetto ridicolo della sua vocina interiore in versione “ragazzino tutto gasato”, erano meno striduli e acuti di quanto avrebbe immaginato. Cazzo, sì, Derek aveva appena perso il poco di verginità che gli restava e l’aveva fatto con lui, quindi, ok, le pacche sulle spalle a se stesso ci stavano tutte. Già, però anziché galleggiare a diversi metri da terra sentendosi il Re del Mondo, Stiles continuava a sospirare e a sperare di aver reso Derek felice e di averlo fatto sentire al sicuro, restituendogli almeno un po’ dell’innocenza e del tepore tipico delle prime volte che tanti anni prima Kate Argent gli aveva rubato.  
Altroché se era fottuto, era davvero perso senza alcuna speranza di recupero.  
Aprì il rubinetto e, senza star troppo a preoccuparsi di bagnare la camicia – l’aveva già sporcata in ogni caso, stringendosela addosso per riscaldarsi – si lavò abbondantemente il viso con l’acqua tiepida. Poi prese un asciugamano e, dopo averlo inzuppato e strizzato sommariamente, se lo passò sul torace, sull’addome e sul sesso ormai a riposo. Non ci mise molto a finire e a decidere che era inutile starsene lì a cercare di metabolizzare qualcosa che, in fondo, il suo cuore aveva già accettato con meno ansia del previsto. Meglio così. Voleva tornare da Derek, spalmarglisi addosso ancora una volta e dormire fino all’indomani mattina. Tanto suo padre aveva il turno di notte e Stiles contava di rincasare prima di lui o di mandargli un messaggio più tardi, inventando una motivazione plausibile per la propria assenza.  
Sul resto poteva sempre riflettere in un secondo momento. Adesso si sentiva in pace e calmo in una maniera per lui inusuale che intendeva godersi il più possibile. Quando prima di voltare le spalle allo specchio sollevò una mano e si contò le dita, non lo fece con il terrore che gli risaliva in gola come in passato, ma a testa alta, con una fierezza tutta nuova. Sapeva di essere sveglio e non aveva paura. In quello specifico momento, anche se avesse avuto le spalle nude, nemmeno la vista della cicatrice lasciata dal morso di Donovan sarebbe riuscita a farlo sentire meno in pace e a convincerlo che non si meritava nessuna delle gioie inaspettate che la vita gli stava donando.  
Sorridendo tra sé e sé si chinò per allacciarsi le scarpe, perché se gli era andata bene una volta non era detto che l’avrebbe fatto anche una seconda, giusto? Cadere dalle scale e ammazzarsi proprio quella notte non sarebbe stato né dignitoso né opportuno. «No, proprio no, grazie» ridacchiò e nel rialzarsi si accorse che qualcosa gli era scivolato fuori dal taschino.  
Stiles capì di cosa si trattava prima ancora di aprire il foglietto ripiegato in quattro. Era una pagina di un blog che aveva stampato giorni addietro perché parlava del Kintsugi. Di quello comune, non della variante “magico-terapeutica” che stava utilizzando su Derek.  
Da quando si era dato alle ricerche sul Kintsugi di tipo soprannaturale Google e la sua posta elettronica non facevano che proporgli link riguardanti vasellame riparato con l’antica tecnica giapponese. Di norma li degnava a mala pena di un’occhiata e se si trattava di spam li cestinava subito. La materia in sé era molto interessante, semplicemente non era utile ai suoi scopi. Inoltre a furia di osservare le crepe nel cuore di Derek qualunque voglia avesse mai avuto di mettersi a passare in rassegna tazze e vasi segnati da sfregi tanto simili gli era passata molto in fretta. Non che non fossero belli, e proprio di quello discuteva l’articolo del blog che, facendo un eccezione, Stiles aveva non solo letto ma perfino voluto stampare. Il motivo era che il titolo aveva attirato la sua attenzione e parte del contenuto, a essere franchi, l’aveva colpito e addirittura commosso.  
La filosofia sottostante alla pratica del Kintsugi era descritta anche nei testi che lo avevano aiutato a curare Derek, ma il piglio didattico e la terminologia ampollosa e medica avevano spogliato la cosa di buona parte della sua poesia. L’autore di quel post sul blog, invece, aveva riassunto il lato emotivo del Kintsugi a perfezione.

Stiles annuì. Ne era convinto: Derek poteva pensare il contrario, ma era vero che le sue cicatrici lo rendevano speciale e che, per quanto fossero legate a traumi orrendi, erano parte di ciò che faceva di lui una persona coraggiosa, leale, generosissima e molto più bella e meritevole di quanto non credesse. Il che, sperava Stiles, poteva valere anche nel suo caso.  
Non appena Derek fosse guarito Stiles gli avrebbe fatto un discorsetto al riguardo. Nel frattempo ripiegò il foglietto in ancora più parti di prima e se lo ricacciò in tasca. Era stato tentato di farlo in mille pezzi e gettarlo nel water, solo che in fondo gli spiaceva buttarlo. Esprimeva concetti importanti, in grado di ispirarlo a prescindere dalla situazione contingente. Bastava che stesse attento a non farlo trovare a Derek, visto che non voleva rivelargli nulla riguardo alla sua malattia. Il che era sleale, sì, specialmente se Derek sul serio ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Peccato che, appunto perché li ricambiava, quello zuccone sarebbe stato capace di boicottare la cura per paura delle eventuali conseguenze dannose per il guaritore. E, giusto a quel proposito, Stiles stava già ragionando su un nuovo ricordo da utilizzare per curare Derek.  
Era stanco, si sentiva molle di appagamento e di sonnolenza post-orgasmo, si sarebbe volentieri lanciato sul letto il prima possibile e poi addormentato sul colpo, come gli accadeva di rado. Prima, però, voleva chiudere qualche altra crepa e aveva appena avuto un’idea su che memoria usare per farlo.  
Nella sua mente si accavallarono diverse immagini. Rivide un se stesso in apparenza più crudele, e sotto sotto tanto più innocente, che discuteva con Scott in maniera nervosa riguardo all’opportunità di cercare Derek e di salvarlo. Scosse il capo avvertendo una punta di amaro in bocca e un attimo dopo la sua memoria passò oltre. A quello Stiles agitato, con la testa rasata come una palla da biliardo ricoperta di velluto e la convinzione che un mondo senza Derek Hale sarebbe stato un mondo migliore, si sostituì il ragazzo che prima di correre a salvare il suo migliore amico aveva esitato, occhi negli occhi di un Derek morente. Cristo santo, come erano cambiate le sue prospettive!  
Dietro le palpebre abbassate, proiettate come su uno schermo, le iniziali D.H. scritte con un pennarello indelebile sul ripiano di uno scaffale nella biblioteca della scuola parvero danzare, simbolo della forza di quel cambiamento, e poi lentamente svanire.  
Sì, Stiles sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare, e se anche al suo ritorno di sotto Derek avesse avuto delle domande da porgli – ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto, dopo il suo “Ti amo” – le risposte non gli sarebbero di certo mancate. Quindi era ora di affrontarlo.  
Stiles si passò una mano fra i capelli per inumidirli e pettinarli almeno un po’, tirandoli all’indietro. Recuperò dal porta asciugamani un’altra salvietta pulita, la inzuppò di acqua tiepida, la strizzò in modo che non sgocciolasse e si avviò fuori dal bagno.  
Scese le scale tenendo quel piccolo malloppo di spugna in una mano con fare spavaldo, anche se in realtà non sapeva come porgerla a Derek perché si ripulisse. L’aveva preparata e portata con sé seguendo ancora una volta l’istinto e, fosse stato per lui, avrebbe detto a Derek di restare comodo e sdraiato e lasciarsi accudire e viziare senza fare storie. Sarebbe sembrato eccessivo? D’altro canto strillare «Ehi, ragazzone, prendi! Datti una ripulita» e tentare di tirargli l’asciugamano avrebbe portato soltanto a un disastro. Sarebbe suonato rude e fuori posto e con la mira che si ritrovava Stiles dubitava che sarebbe stato un gran lancio.  
Derek era ancora nella posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato e aveva gli occhi chiusi. Forse stava dormendo, il che avrebbe reso inutile assillarsi su dettagli idioti e futile la decisione di Stiles di chiudere subito almeno un altro paio di crepe.  
Al diavolo! Stiles decise di rischiare, sia di sentirsi dire che era appiccicoso e sdolcinato e che stava esagerando, sia di svegliare Derek nel caso fosse nel mondo dei sogni. Raggiunse il letto, si mise a sedere sul bordo del materasso e, radunato un coraggio un po’ titubante, premette la spugna bagnata sulla pelle di Derek. Due occhi verdi e interrogativi si aprirono per fissarlo e Stiles si congelò sul posto. Non ebbè neppure la forza di ritirare la mano, rimase immobile, in quella posa assurda e con il cuore in gola.  
Derek si sollevò il tanto da puntellarsi sui gomiti e parve prendere fiato. Stiles si chiese se stava cercando le parole giuste o solo annusando e tendendo l’orecchio per scandagliare il suo stato d’animo. Era abbastanza certo che entrambe le supposizioni fossero giuste.  
«Grazie.» Derek spezzò il silenzio e l’immobilità. Accennò anche un mezzo sorriso e a Stiles sembrò che solo in quel momento il sangue avesse ripreso a scorrergli nelle vene. Aveva l’impressione che pur non avendole espresse a voce alta Derek, ancora una volta, gli avesse appena detto un milione di cose. Per rispondergli Stiles fece un cenno come a significare «Di niente» e la sua mano riprese il lavoro interrotto.  
Derek strinse le palpebre in due fessure sottili – Stiles sapeva che lo stava spiando da sotto le ciglia – e rimase fermo, i muscoli il più possibile rilassati, finché lui non ebbe finito di ripulirlo. Solamente quando Stiles fece per rialzarsi e portare via l’asciugamano sporco, Derek lo bloccò sollevandosi a sedere di scatto e afferrandolo per un braccio. Gli sfilò la salvietta dalle dita, la gettò lontana, non curante di dove sarebbe atterrata, e attirò Stiles a sé con improvvisa impazienza.  
«Anche io, Stiles» mormorò a filo delle sue labbra alla fine di un bacio lungo e stravolgente, di quelli che riempivano lo stomaco di farfalle e rendevano la testa leggera come un palloncino pieno d’elio. «Anche io ti amo.»  
«Lo so» replicò Stiles stringendo Derek più forte. Gli veniva da ridere, per la gioia e per aver involontariamente citato il suo film preferito. Beh, Derek era l’ultima Leila che si sarebbe mai immaginato di amare, su quello proprio non ci pioveva. Però lo amava, ed era felice e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di non perdere il legame che li univa. Avrebbe protetto Derek a ogni costo, si sarebbe preso cura di lui e sarebbe riuscito a guarirlo una volta per tutte. L’avrebbe avuta vinta su quella maledetta malattia che era l’ultimo ostacolo rimasto sulla strada di un futuro con Derek. Stiles lo giurò a se stesso e poi si concesse un paio di secondi di totale abbandono, la fronte premuta contro quella di Derek.  
Le cose tra loro avevano avuto una progressione inattesa, rapida e molto naturale, priva di forzature e, tutto sommato priva di grandi patemi d’animo da entrambe le parti. Ok, sì, Stiles voleva essere sincero con se stesso e doveva ammettere che sia lui che Derek continuavano ad avere momenti in cui la gabbia rimaneva aperta e delle paranoie se ne andavano a spasso moleste come scimmiette scappate dallo zoo. Eppure non capitava tanto spesso, anche considerando il problema della salute di Derek che almeno per Stiles era un costante rovello di sottofondo. “Cuore di Vetro” a parte, però, regnava una pace che aveva del misericordioso e la relazione stava diventando sempre più solida e importante. Stiles iniziava sul serio a credere che, se tutto fosse andato per il meglio, avrebbero potuto rimanere insieme sulla lunga distanza. In fondo i lupi in natura erano per lo più monogami, giusto? E Derek aveva sempre dimostrato un notevole bisogno di branco e di stabilità. Che gli mancasse anche una famiglia era un’ovvietà dolorosa. Stiles, dal canto suo, si conosceva abbastanza da ammettere di essere territoriale, possessivo ed esclusivista peggio di qualunque Licantropo e il suo istinto non faceva che suggerirgli che Derek potesse essere “per la vita”. Il che non mancava di divertirlo, se ripensava a quanta differenza c’era tra il loro rapporto attuale e quello iniziale. Era pur vero che ne avevano passate così tante insieme che la loro conoscenza ormai sembrava decennale, pur non essendolo affatto. Beh, motivo ulteriore per rimarcare anche con Derek quanto le cose fossero cambiate rispetto al passato.  
Stiles gli scoccò un ultimo bacio e poi si mise a sedere nel letto, le gambe incrociate e una mano che scivolava lenta lungo il torace di Derek, in una carezza ondivaga.  
«Sai una cosa?» esordì, per catturare l’attenzione di Derek e dissuaderlo dall’eventuale tentazione di ritrascinarlo in un abbraccio che avrebbe potuto condurli solo ad altri baci e sfregamenti e… no, non era il momento.  
«Mmm?» Fu la replica impigrita e comunque vagamente guardinga di Derek.  
Stiles gli sfiorò la zona del cuore con la punta delle dita. Ci mise giusto un batter di ciglia a individuare le crepe e all’improvviso si accorse di aver commesso un errore tattico, non nei confronti di Derek ma di se stesso. Gli era parso un frangente perfetto per una delle sessioni di cura e non aveva fatto i conti con la propria emotività e con quanto l’ansia sapeva essere subdola e velocissima nell’aggredirlo. Poteva ridacchiare quanto voleva sui suoi trascorsi con Derek e stupirsi piacevolmente di quanto se la stavano cavando nel funzionare come coppia, ma vedere quanta devastazione e potenziali pericoli minacciavano ancora il cuore della persona che amava era un altro paio di maniche, specie subito dopo aver compreso fino a che punto erano legati.  
Le crepe rimaste erano sempre state così tante? Se ne era formata qualcuna nuova? No, forse no, quello perfino a un paranoico come Stiles pareva impossibile. Derek psicologicamente e a livello emotivo stava meglio. Certo Stiles non si illudeva di bastare per fargli superare tutti i suoi traumi, eppure aveva deciso che a tempo debito avrebbe fatto a Derek un discorso serio riguardo all’andare in analisi e stava considerando l’idea di dargli il buon esempio. In ogni caso, meno dolori e più felicità significavano meno possibilità che nel cuore di Derek si aprissero altre crepe, giusto?  
Stiles cercò di sorridere per camuffare l’ansia, prima che Derek potesse fiutarla o leggergliela in faccia. Le crepe gli parevano comunque tantissime. Troppe. Molte più di quelle che rammentava.  
Si impose di calmarsi e ragionare, come aveva fatto le altre volte, per mantenersi cauto e per non esagerare. Chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì si disse che era uno stupido. Non ce n’erano poi così tante come gli era sembrato, era solo che ora che aveva capito di essere innamorato e che Derek lo ricambiava la sua paura di perderlo gli giocava brutti scherzi. Stiles non riusciva proprio a metterla a tacere.  
Aveva fatto l’amore con Derek in una maniera così intensa e speciale e si erano dichiarati l’uno all’altro e non era giusto che ci fosse ancora quella stupida malattia a far pendere una potenziale condanna a morte sulla testa di entrambi. Non era affatto giusto.  
Stiles fissò le crepe a denti stretti. Era inutile, non era più capace di dire se ne stava osservando un numero eccessivo o se invece erano sul serio diminuite come ricordava e lui si stava solo confondendo. All’improvviso gli si erano velati gli occhi e la sua visione si era fatta acquosa e incerta. Il rosso delle crepe ancora aperte si confondeva con l’oro di quelle ormai guarite e, per quanto Stiles ce la stesse mettendo tutta per tornare alla serenità appagata di poco prima, la fregatura con l’angoscia era che una volta che ti calava addosso scrollarla via era difficile e ogni cosa si rivestiva di un tono cupo. La felicità si avvelenava se uno lasciava fare all’ansia; ogni ottimismo svaniva rosicchiato dal timore. Stiles ora era incazzato con se stesso, con il “Cuore di Vetro” e con quello stronzo del suo inconscio che, proprio mentre lui era al colmo della contentezza e pieno di fiducia, s’era divertito a ricordargli che poteva sempre perdere Derek da un momento all’altro. In quelle condizioni la scelta migliore sarebbe stata lasciar perdere la terapia e tentarla un altro giorno, a mente più lucida, ma ormai il tarlo che si era piantato nella testa di Stiles rodeva e rodeva e stava diventando sempre più vorace.  
Derek gli chiese se stava bene e Stiles annuì con la gola secca. Per paura che la sua bugia – per altro evidentissima – venisse fiutata e ne conseguisse una marea di domande a cui non aveva nessuna intenzione di rispondere, Stiles decise di agire e di farlo in fretta. Premette il palmo aperto della mano sul torace di Derek, come a coprire ogni crepa, nessuna esclusa, celandola allo sguardo e annuì un’altra volta. Sapeva benissimo che cercare di richiudere tutte le fratture restanti in una volta sola era un rischio enorme, ma più che mai dopo quella notte non ce la faceva a tollerare l’idea che Derek potesse morire. Ora se ne rendeva conto: era davvero pronto a pagare qualunque prezzo pur di saperlo guarito e al sicuro.  
«Non è niente» mentì con la noncuranza spavalda che lo aiutava sempre quando stava per fare qualcosa di folle e azzardato. «Ero solo perso nei ricordi, e sono di quelli che non mi faranno fare una bella figura quando te li avrò raccontati, non sono molto fiero di me se ci ripenso. Voglio che questa storia tra noi funzioni, sai? Ci tengo, non scherzavo, sono innamorato di te e preferisco che non ti restino dubbi sui miei sentimenti, su ciò che provo nei tuoi confronti fin da quando ci conosciamo… Ho… ho diversi ricordi al riguardo ed è un po’ come se avessero tutti un unico filo conduttore…» Fece una pausa e con l’altra mano accarezzò Derek su un braccio. «Beh, nella mia mente per lo meno ce l’hanno. È come se formassero una storia che è iniziata poco dopo che Scott è stato morso, quando Kate Argent ti ha rapito, quando… quando ti teneva incatenato nello scantinato di casa tua, nella Riserva…»  
Stiles si era aspettato di cogliere un lampo di dolore negli occhi di Derek e constatare di non essersi sbagliato lo fece sentire uno schifo. Ciononostante doveva andare avanti, perché non poteva ottenere il risultato voluto senza nominare Kate e risvegliare in Derek il ricordo di esperienze terribili. Anche con quella convinzione, sapendo cosa stava per ammettere, gli ci volle un attimo prima di riuscire a continuare.  
«Eri sparito…» proseguì serio, fissando Derek dritto negli occhi per evitare di sentirsi un vigliacco. «Scott voleva cercarti ad ogni costo e io…» Si fermò di nuovo, investito dal ricordo dell’agitazione di Scott e della fermezza con cui aveva difeso Derek, perfino contro di lui e malgrado i mille indizi che deponevano a suo sfavore. Stiles non era stato altrettanto fiducioso e si era dimostrato per nulla clemente. Ammetterlo dopo aver detto a Derek di amarlo era meno facile del previsto. Stiles dovette prima farsi coraggio. «Io avevo paura di te, non ti conoscevo e non mi fidavo e avevo paura che mi avresti fatto perdere tutto quello a cui tenevo e volevo proteggere Scott e… al diavolo, mi vergogno di averlo fatto, non ho scusanti, ma ho detto a Scott che doveva lasciarti morire. Ho usato proprio quelle parole, l’ho pregato di lasciar perdere e di non salvarti… come vedi, non il mio momento migliore. Se ti ho fatto venire voglia di strapparmi la gola con i denti ti capisco, sai…»  
Derek si sollevò a sedere di scatto e quasi vanificò il suo tentativo di curarlo, spezzando il contatto. Stiles si ritrovò a sfiorargli il cuore solo con la punta delle dita, almeno finché Derek, inconsapevole di quante implicazioni avesse il suo gesto, non coprì la sua mano con la propria e se la premette un’altra volta sul petto.  
«È il passato, Stiles.» Niente nel suo tono indicava che fosse in collera o deluso da ciò che Stiles gli aveva confessato. Semmai pareva preoccupato che lui provasse rimorso. «Come hai detto tu: non mi conoscevi. Io non mi fidavo di te e tu non ti fidavi di me e qualunque cosa tu abbia chiesto a Scott non ha importanza, perché ogni volta che ero in pericolo mi hai sempre aiutato e già allora mi hai salvato la vita più di una volta. È la sola cosa che conta.»  
«No.» Stiles scosse il capo con animazione. «Cioè sì, ma… cercavo di spiegarti…» Sbuffò per scostarsi una ciocca dalla fronte e avere il tempo di riordinare le idee. «Potremmo discutere per ore del fatto che in realtà hai ragione a dire che ci siamo salvati il culo a vicenda una marea di volte, e immagino di poter affermare che inconsciamente sapevo che tanto Scott non mi avrebbe mai dato retta e ti avrebbe salvato comunque e quindi stavo blaterando senza crederci sul serio. Il punto non è nemmeno questo: è che quel ricordo mi è tornato in mente per la prima volta mentre stavo per andare a salvare Scott alla Iglesia. E anche di quella notte ho una memoria molto vivida…»  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato.» Derek si strinse nelle spalle. «Non è colpa tua, ti ho mandato via io e mi pareva che fossimo rimasti d’accordo nell’archiviare il discorso.»  
Stiles annuì. «Certo, non te lo sto raccontando perché mi sento in colpa, giuro. È solo che il mio cervello a volte è strano ed è come se avesse conservato questi due ricordi in due scatole che si incastrano l’una nell’altra e a loro volta sono infilate in una terza più grande. Una matriosca di ricordi, che cosa assurda, eh? O forse nemmeno tanto, non lo so, so soltanto che quando mi hai detto addio lì alla Iglesia pensavo che saresti morto, credevo che quella fosse l’ultima volta in cui ci saremo visti e ho ripensato a quando non mi importava, o credevo che non mi importasse, se eri vivo o morto e, cazzo!, Derek, mi sono sentito così stupido, oltre che spaventatissimo. Sono stato a un passo dal restare e mandare gli altri da Scott e poi… non so se sarei andato se non fosse stato quello che volevi da me e… ero convinto di non poter fare nulla per aiutarti, a parte salvare Scott come desideravi e poi, dopo la battaglia, quando siamo tornati fuori e ho scoperto che eri ancora vivo ho provato sollievo come poche volte in vita mia. Un sollievo enorme.»  
Derek gli sorrise con una dolcezza a cui Stiles non si era ancora abituato: ogni volta ne veniva travolto.  
«Sono qui ora, Stiles. Non sono morto e non conto di andare da nessuna parte.»  
Stiles non lo baciò per non perdere di vista le crepe che non aveva mai smesso di controllare con la coda dell’occhio, anche se avrebbe avuto voglia di perdersi nel sapore della sua bocca e poi stringerlo, seppellire il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e passare il resto della nottata a respirare il profumo della sua pelle senza più pensare a nient’altro. E l’avrebbe fatto, non appena la faccenda del “Cuore di Vetro” fosse stata risolta una volta per tutte. L’avrebbe abbracciato e finalmente avrebbe avuto la certezza che non rischiava di perderlo.  
«Lo so» disse, la gola annodata dal timore che Derek leggesse le sue intenzioni con i sensi. «Ma quei ricordi sono ancora vividissimi e quando ti parlavo di tre scatole, beh…» La sua memoria corse a scuola, in biblioteca. Di norma quando visualizzava mentalmente quell’enorme stanzone con i suoi scaffali carichi di libri il fantasma di Donovan schizzava fuori da dietro una libreria per accusarlo. Adesso invece Stiles si sentiva come se fosse tornato indietro fino alla sera in cui lui, Scott, Lydia, Kira e Malia erano andati a scuola per inaugurare l’ultimo anno con una specie di piccolo rito che tra gli studenti si ripeteva da generazioni.  
«La terza scatola per me è la più importante» sussurrò e accarezzò uno zigomo di Derek con le nocche della mano libera. L’altra era ancora stretta dentro quella di Derek – le dita intrecciate con forza – e premuta contro il suo torace. «E lo so che è una metafora stupida, però rende l’idea… tre ricordi, uno dentro l’altro, sì, e sai qual è l’ultimo, Derek?»  
«No» ammise Derek con semplicità, «ma è evidente che ci tieni molto a raccontarmelo, per cui ti ascolto, Stiles. Sono qui e ti ascolto.»  
Stiles si sforzò di sorridergli, anche se in realtà lo stava ingannando e si stava mettendo in pericolo. «La notte prima dell’inizio dell’ultimo anno siamo andati a scuola, a lasciare le firme in biblioteca, come fanno tutti» spiegò.  
Derek gli rispose con un cenno e un: «Sì, all’inizio dell’ultimo anno».  
«Ecco, e qui, giuro, arriva il nocciolo del discorso» replicò Stiles. «Ero lì indeciso su dove firmare e non ho nemmeno pensato che magari, ai tempi del liceo, avevi firmato anche tu. E poi ho visto le tue iniziali, “D” e “H”, e mi è venuto un attacco di nostalgia di quelli con i fiocchi. Per la prima volta, da quando eri partito, ho realizzato quanto ci tenevo e quanto mi mancavi. Ho capito che potevo fare battutacce, darti del musone e raccontarmi che quello affezionato era Scott e che io volevo solo assecondarlo, ma erano cazzate: ti volevo bene eccome. Anche prima di essere innamorato di te, intendo. Ci tengo da un pezzo. L’ho capito mentre me ne stavo lì a fissare le tue iniziali. Mi sono ricordato della volta che avevo chiesto a Scott di lasciarti perdere, di non correre a salvarti, e di tutte le volte in cui invece ci siamo aiutati a vicenda e… e poi di quella notte in cui ero convinto di averti perso per sempre, e mi sono detto “non tornerà mai”. Non sapevo se essere felice perché finalmente eri lontano da questa trappola di città o sentirmi di merda perché non ti avrei più rivisto. Ti ho pensato e mi sei mancato da morire. Gli altri se ne stavano lì a fissare le iniziali che Scott aveva scritto al posto di Allison, e io invece che affogare nel senso di colpa perché lei non era lì con noi, continuavo a pensare soltanto che non c’eri tu.»  
Fece una pausa per accarezzare di nuovo una guancia di Derek e sospirare per la sua espressione stupita. «Ecco quanto bene ti voglio» gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso. «Volevo che lo sapessi, che non ci fossero più dubbi al riguardo. E… il motivo per cui tengo così tanto a questi tre specifici ricordi che ti riguardano è che raccontano la nostra storia, Derek, e mostrano quanto siamo cambiati e quanto siamo stati capaci di avvicinarci. E quanto sei importante per me e per il branco intero. Per questo sono ricordi davvero preziosi.»

  
Fece giusto in tempo a terminare la frase, le labbra che sfioravano quelle di Derek, poi il dolore lo aggredì con ferocia, prima che potesse aggiungere altro o concedersi un bacio. Se l’era aspettato, ma capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Fu per via della nausea, e perché la fitta rovente non accennava a spegnersi. Lo sguardo gli si annebbiò e una patina di sudore gli velò la fronte. Derek lo stava chiamando per nome da quella che pareva una distanza siderale. Stiles non riusciva ad aprire la bocca per rispondere. Non più trattenuta da quella di Derek, la sua mano ricadde inerte. L’ultima cosa che Stiles intravide, prima che la Scintilla si spegnesse completamente e le forze lo abbandonassero, fu il cuore di Derek che brillava di un chiarore dorato fortissimo, risanato e pulsante. Durò un istante, dopodiché, come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore, la sofferenza cessò e tutto si fece buio e silenzioso. Stiles perse i sensi e si afflosciò inerme tra le braccia di Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Resilienza in psicologia: Resilienza: la capacità di far fronte in maniera positiva a eventi traumatici, di riorganizzare positivamente la propria vita dinanzi alle difficoltà, di ricostruirsi restando sensibili alle opportunità positive che la vita offre, senza alienare la propria identità.  
> Sono persone resilienti quelle che, immerse in circostanze avverse, riescono, nonostante tutto e talvolta contro ogni previsione, a fronteggiare efficacemente le contrarietà, a dare nuovo slancio alla propria esistenza e perfino a raggiungere mete importanti.
> 
> 2) La pagina del blog è stata realizzata a immagine e somiglianza di un blog realmente esistente, che potete trovare a questo link: http://www.kintsugi.it/


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
  
Derek aveva il collo irrigidito. Era rimasto seduto sul bordo della sedia in quel maledetto corridoio dell’ospedale per ore e ore, sentendosi come se l’avessero legato a uno strumento di tortura arroventato. Solo un paio di volte si era alzato e aveva marciato avanti e indietro con la stessa disperazione di un lupo in gabbia.  
Non aveva potuto protestare per il fatto che non lo avevano lasciato salire in ambulanza con Stiles, né entrare nella sua stanza. Non erano parenti, non aveva nessun diritto legale a stargli accanto, anche se avrebbe dato un braccio pur di potersi avvicinare al suo letto. Malgrado ciò, il motivo principale per cui non aveva neppure tentato di lamentarsi, e non si era azzardato a chiedere a Melissa se lei poteva farlo passare, era lo Sceriffo.  
Derek l’aveva avvisato non appena l’ambulanza era partita a sirene spiegate per trasportare Stiles in ospedale. Non ricordava con che parole esatte gli aveva riferito che Stiles era svenuto e che non c’era stato verso di fargli riprendere i sensi in nessun modo. I paramedici l’avevano caricato su una barella, inerme, e Derek aveva dovuto farsi violenza per consentirlo, quando il suo istinto aveva continuato per tutto il tempo a urlargli di tenerlo stretto a sé e non lasciare che glielo strappassero via. Per fortuna il suo lato umano aveva preso il sopravvento. Era stato difficile fin dal principio: dall’istante in cui Stiles gli era collassato tra le braccia, Derek aveva dovuto lottare per impedirsi di far vincere il suo lupo interiore che altrimenti, anziché fare la cosa giusta, si sarebbe limitato a una furia protettiva del tutto inutile. Sarebbe stato un disastro. Derek si era detto che Stiles aveva bisogno di aiuto e, una volta compreso che non sarebbe riuscito a svegliarlo da solo, aveva attinto a ogni briciolo di lucidità e forza di volontà che possedeva e l’aveva avvolto nella coperta, si era messo i vestiti alla velocità della luce e intanto aveva chiamato i soccorsi.  
All’ultimo secondo gli era venuta l’idea di rivestire anche Stiles, onde evitargli un futuro imbarazzo. Mentre se ne occupava aveva trovato il foglietto che Stiles teneva ripiegato nella tasca della camicia. L’aveva aperto senza pensare a cosa stava facendo e le sottolineature e l’unico appunto a margine avevano subito colpito la sua attenzione. Nonostante le avesse notate, però, non era riuscito a coglierne subito il significato. Solo più tardi, frugando nella stanza di Stiles e poi parlando con Deaton, aveva compreso. Sul momento Derek aveva semplicemente messo via il foglio e rammentava di aver appena finito di infilare un braccio di Stiles nella manica dell’immancabile camicia di flanella quando era arrivata l’ambulanza. Una delle cose che aveva notato a posteriori era che i sensi non lo avevano avvisato in anticipo. Ora, ragionandoci su, si rendeva conto che era normale. Il suo udito era stato concentrato solamente su Stiles, sul suo respiro debole ma costante, sul battito lentissimo eppure presente del suo cuore. Alle orecchie di Derek non era esistito nient’altro. Gli era interessato unicamente di quelle prove evidenti del fatto che Stiles era ancora vivo. Gli avevano fornito un genere di rassicurazione di cui Derek avrebbe avuto bisogno anche durante tutto il tempo in cui era rimasto in attesa, fuori dalla stanza di Stiles, a guardarlo giacere immobile sul letto, senza mai dare il minimo segno di ripresa. Sentire che stava respirando e che il suo cuore non aveva mai smesso di pompare il sangue di vena in vena l’avrebbe aiutato, ma Derek non si era mai concesso di usare l’udito del lupo, sempre per via dello Sceriffo.  
Dopo che l’aveva avvisato, ovviamente, l’uomo si era precipitato al capezzale del figlio e, tranne una volta proprio per andare incontro a Derek, non se ne era mai allontanato. Almeno fino a un paio di minuti prima, quando Melissa era entrata a parlarci e in qualche modo l’aveva convinto a tornare a casa.  
Finché era stato dentro la stanza con Stiles, Derek non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere lui stesso il permesso di entrare e si era astenuto dall’utilizzare i sensi. Gli era bastato notare che lo Sceriffo si era chinato spesso per sussurrare qualcosa all’orecchio di Stiles per decidere che non sarebbe stato giusto. Avrebbe finito per sentire cosa gli stava dicendo e quelle parole non erano indirizzate a lui, erano una cosa privata, tra padre e figlio. Una volta trovati gli appunti in camera di Stiles e capito cosa stava succedendo, Derek si era sentito già abbastanza in colpa anche senza mettersi a origliare.  
Non era un vigliacco e dopo essere stato a casa Stilinski aveva affrontato lo Sceriffo che, nel vederlo arrivare in ospedale, era uscito per chiedere spiegazioni. Le sue domande erano suonate asciutte, dure come lo sguardo, quasi che lo Sceriffo avesse intuito immediatamente che c’era una connessione tra lui e lo strano coma in cui Stiles pareva essere caduto e da cui i medici, non capendone la causa, non riuscivano a svegliarlo. Inoltre era stato subito chiaro che Stiles non aveva raccontato a suo padre che si stavano frequentando nel senso romantico del termine. Spiegare come stavano le cose per Derek era stato un compito fra i più ardui. Tutta la confidenza che nel tempo si era instaurata tra lui e lo Sceriffo si era azzerata in un colpo solo. Derek, che l’aveva sempre trovato una presenza rassicurante, si era sentito schiacciare dal rimorso. Ma, se non altro, non lo si poteva accusare di aver mentito o nascosto informazioni vitali.  
«È colpa mia» aveva ammesso e poi, sotto quello sguardo che si faceva sempre più tagliente, aveva continuato a parlare. Alla fine lo Sceriffo aveva stretto i denti e scosso il capo, come se stesse cercando le forze per tacere anziché dire qualcosa di terribile. A pugni chiusi, era rimasto a fissarlo per lunghi istanti senza dire una parola. A quel punto, dopo aver discusso brevemente con Melissa, era tornato da Stiles e non si era più spostato dal suo capezzale. Fino a che, pochi minuti prima, si era allontanato in silenzio scoccando a Derek un’altra lunga occhiata silenziosa.  
Derek lo capiva, perché in quel momento si detestava. Se lo Sceriffo Stilinski lo considerava responsabile della situazione aveva perfettamente ragione.  
«Ti ho portato qualcosa di caldo.»  
Perso com’era nei propri pensieri, Derek non aveva sentito arrivare Melissa. Sollevò lo sguardo e la vide in piedi davanti a sé, con un grosso bicchiere di carta tra le mani.  
«È deteinato, ma è caldo e dolce» annunciò lei porgendoglielo con gentilezza, seppur con fare deciso. «Vorrei che lo bevessi, nei hai di sicuro bisogno.»  
Derek non poteva smentirla. Oltre tutto nelle ultime ore, mentre se ne stava lì a fissare Stiles – o almeno il poco che poteva vedere di lui attraverso la finestrella nella porta della stanza – aveva avvertito spesso un senso di oppressione profonda. A tratti si era aspettato una di quelle fitte che negli ultimi tempi l’avevano fatto svenire in due o tre occasioni, poi si era ricordato che c’era un perché se non ne era più afflitto. Quel perché era l’eroismo folle e incosciente di Stiles, la sua volontà estrema di proteggere le persone che amava, il suo senso del sacrificio. Se ci pensava Derek aveva voglia di urlare, di ruggire tutta la propria rabbia e di ululare in preda a una furia disperata. Era furibondo contro Stiles e odiava se stesso. Avrebbe preferito piegarsi in due in preda al peggior tormento del mondo che sapere Stiles in coma. Possibile che tutto ciò che toccava fosse destinato alla distruzione? Che non potesse sperimentare l’amore senza che fosse accompagnato o dal tradimento o dal lutto? Era sbagliato e indegno di trovare pace fino a quel punto? Avrebbe potuto sopportarlo, se il prezzo da pagare avesse riguardato lui soltanto. Non riusciva a tollerare l’idea che Stiles potesse non farcela a causa sua. Avrebbe voluto sperare che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, ma non vedeva vie d’uscita.  
«Derek, sul serio, voglio che tu beva quel tè.» La voce di Melissa McCall lo riscosse di nuovo. «Bevilo. Mi servi più calmo, vorrei parlarti.»  
Derek annuì e si sforzò di toglierle il bicchiere dalle mani senza tremare e senza strizzarlo troppo forte per via dell’ansia. Un ustione da infuso bollente lo preoccupava ben poco, sarebbe guarita molto in fretta, ma Melissa desiderava vederlo più tranquillo e, a parte il non voler sembrare patetico, Derek intendeva accontentarla. Melissa era una persona gentile e la premura che gli stava mostrando meritava una risposta adeguata. Inoltre aveva usato un tono di comando che aveva un che di materno e disarmante.  
Derek bevve il primo sorso di tè, così caldo che ancora fumava, e fu felice di essersi appena scottato il palato. Iniziava a credere di non poter provare altre emozioni che rimorso e una profonda angoscia.  
Melissa gli si sedette accanto. «Va meglio?»  
Derek annuì, lo sguardo che scivolava dagli occhi di lei verso il liquido ambrato. Così era più facile mentirle, anche se non si illudeva che lei gli avrebbe creduto. Eppure, in un certo senso, Derek si sentiva davvero un po’ più calmo.  
«Posso sapere cosa è successo? Magari potrebbe essere utile, non mi sembra un coma normale e ho provato a parlarne con…»  
Melissa non fece in tempo a finire la frase. Era ovvio che si stesse riferendo allo Sceriffo, quindi Derek non la lasciò continuare. «È colpa mia» mormorò, senza smettere di fissare il tè e le proprie dita.  
Melissa sospirò. «Sono sicura che Stiles avrebbe voluto che mi occupassi anche di suo padre, quindi l’ho spedito a casa senza azzardarmi a domandare grandi spiegazioni. Non volevo che discutere lo convincesse a restare, non credo che sia utile o che gli faccia bene. Ma il poco che mi ha accennato… ammetto che non ho capito quasi nulla e… ho chiamato Scott, lui e Lydia stanno tornando, sono partiti immediatamente. In ogni caso non saranno qui prima di domani sera. Se sapessi qual è la situazione forse potrei fare qualcosa. Indirizzare in qualche modo i medici.»  
«È solo colpa mia» ripeté Derek, come un disco rotto. Qualunque altra parola faticava a risalirgli alle labbra.  
Melissa gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Il suo odore ricordava molto quello del figlio e, unito alla consapevolezza che Scott sarebbe arrivato il prima possibile, Derek non poté fare a meno di provare un briciolo di rassicurazione. Era nella sua natura aggrapparsi inconsciamente all’idea che l’Alpha potesse avere una soluzione. D’altro canto Scott poteva non arrivare in tempo e se anche l’avesse fatto Derek sapeva che, in quel caso specifico, non esisteva niente che Scott potesse fare per salvare la vita di Stiles.  
«Scott non…» La sua voce aveva un suono spezzato e gli morì subito in gola. Dovette mordersi a sangue un labbro e combattere un’altra piccola battaglia interiore prima di riuscire a proferire di nuovo parola. «Non credo che esista un rimedio.»  
Melissa fece per ribattere, ma Derek la interruppe un’altra volta. «Scusa.» Esalò il fiato con lentezza prima di continuare. «Volevi sapere cosa sta succedendo.»  
Gli ci volle quella che gli parve un eternità per spiegarle che Stiles era in quelle condizioni perché aveva provato a curarlo da una malattia soprannaturale e potenzialmente letale che veniva chiamata “Cuore di Vetro”.  
Era evidente che, pur avendone viste di tutti i colori, Melissa era incredula. Derek, invece, ci aveva messo pochissimo a convincersi di essere stato sul serio afflitto da una patologia di quel tipo. In fondo se l’era domandato un mucchio di volte: quanto dolore poteva sopportare ancora? Si era sempre sforzato di rialzarsi e combattere, ma c’erano state occasioni in cui si era sentito talmente sfinito da aver quasi voglia di arrendersi e lasciare che il prossimo nemico o la prossima pallottola allo Strozzalupo lo abbattessero una volta per tutte. Non gli pareva affatto assurdo essersi ammalato proprio di “Cuore di Vetro”. Era una malattia di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare, prima di trovare gli appunti di Stiles, eppure gli era bastato leggere i sintomi per capire di essere il perfetto esempio di potenziale vittima di quel genere di morbo.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Melissa esternò la perplessità che le si leggeva in viso.  
Derek fece cenno di sì con il capo. «Dopo che Stiles è svenuto… c’era qualcosa di strano nel modo in cui era successo tutto all’improvviso e nel suo odore e… è difficile da spiegare… anche io mi sentivo strano, come se in me qualcosa fosse cambiato. Ero spaventatissimo e lo sono ancora, ma avvertivo una sensazione… come se malgrado tutto fossi diventato più forte, come quando il mio corpo finisce di guarire da una brutta ferita.»  
Fu il turno di Melissa di annuire. «Una volta ho chiesto a Scott cosa si prova e mi ha risposto: “È come una botta di energia fortissima, come se ti si rimettessero insieme i pezzi e tutto per un po’ girasse alla massima potenza”.»  
«Esatto» confermò Derek, con un sospiro. «O, se le ferite sono talmente tante da lasciarti spossato, ci si sente se non altro più leggeri. E io non avevo nessun motivo per sentirmi meglio, ero preoccupato a morte, lo sono ancora. Sono…» La giusta conclusione della frase sarebbe stata “atterrito”, però Derek non ebbe il coraggio di pronunciarla. «Mi sono insospettito» ricominciò dopo una breve pausa che Melissa non aveva tentato di riempire, «e quando hanno portato via Stiles dovevo fare qualcosa, se no sarei impazzito. Sapevo che non mi avrebbero fatto restare con lui, e dopo che ho chiamato suo padre ho pensato… ho pensato che magari Stiles stava male da tanto e non me l’aveva detto, o che stava facendo qualcosa di pericoloso. E mi è tornato in mente che dopo che è svenuto ho trovato un foglietto dentro la tasca della sua camicia. Una fotocopia, sul Kintsugi.»  
Dovette fermarsi per spiegare a Melissa di cosa stava parlando. Alla fine lei annuì in silenzio.  
«Mi sono detto che poteva essere importante» concluse Derek. «Stiles non mi è mai sembrato il tipo che si appassiona a queste cose senza una ragione, e il foglio era tutto sottolineato e c’era una scritta che diceva: “Come Derek” e… ho pensato che poteva essere un indizio e che Stiles poteva averne lasciati altri, magari in camera sua.»  
A parte quello c’era stato anche l’istinto a spingerlo a catapultarsi a casa di Stiles, scalare una grondaia e infilarsi in camera sua dalla finestra. Una volta dentro, visto che lo Sceriffo era in ospedale, aveva potuto guardarsi intorno indisturbato.  
«Avevo ragione, sai? Ho trovato libri e appunti» raccontò, dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere di carta sul pavimento ed essersi passato i palmi delle mani sulle cosce, sfregando con vigore sulla stoffa dei jeans come un ragazzino nervoso. «Parlavano tutti del “Cuore di Vetro” e di come si cura e dalle annotazioni di Stiles era chiaro che lui stava curando me. Ecco perché aveva in tasca quella fotocopia sul Kintsugi…»  
Melissa lo ascoltò in un silenzio assorto, mentre lui le spiegava nel dettaglio cosa c’era scritto sui testi che le aveva nominato e come, dopo essersi trattenuto a lungo in camera di Stiles, Derek era corso da Deaton in cerca di aiuto.  
«Deaton mi ha confermato che le mie intuizioni erano giuste» concluse. L’amarezza rendeva il suo tono più roco che mai. «E che non c’è nulla che possiamo fare per Stiles. Non che lui sappia, almeno.»  
Melissa emise un suono nasale che ricordava uno sbuffo di disappunto. «Non ci tengo a darti false illusioni, Derek, ma dal giorno in cui ho scoperto che Scott era stato morso ho visto voi ragazzi superare pericoli e difficoltà di ogni tipo. Non tutti ce l’hanno fatta, è vero, non farò finta di non ricordarmelo, però se c’è qualcuno che è sempre riuscito a uscirne sano e salvo malgrado tutto, quello è Stiles. Mi rifiuto di smettere di sperarci, almeno per ora. Farò qualche ricerca anche io e a fine turno vedrò di parlarne con Deaton. Se esiste una maniera per svegliare Stiles la troveremo. Scott può contattare la madre di Kira e tu potresti provare con Satomi, tanto per cominciare.»  
Derek si massaggiò la radice del naso con le dita. Avrebbe voluto credere che Melissa aveva ragione, ma non ce la faceva. Da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills Stiles aveva cominciato a ronzargli intorno e ora che sapeva perché si sentiva un vero idiota. Era proprio incapace nel leggere le persone, sia come lupo che come umano. La costante vicinanza di Stiles l’aveva confuso. Per quanto il rimorso per essere stato lontano mentre il branco rischiava la distruzione ci avesse messo un po’ prima di abbandonarlo completamente, la presenza di Stiles l’aveva reso più sereno e   fatto sentire di nuovo a casa. Per giorni e giorni il suo unico dispiacere era dipeso dalla convinzione errata che Stiles cercasse la sua compagnia come un mero ripiego. Un modo per passare il tempo in attesa del ritorno di Scott e Lydia, e in parte un comportamento dettato dalla compassione. Per Derek era stata un’idea davvero deprimente. Poi lui e Stiles si erano baciati. Da allora Stiles ce l’aveva messa tutta per dimostrargli che teneva sul serio a lui e che lo amava. Maledetto incosciente!  
Se non fosse stato certo di essere vicino a perderlo per sempre Derek si sarebbe commosso all’idea che Stiles gli voleva bene fino a quel punto e che gliene aveva voluto anche prima di innamorarsi. Al riguardo i libri e il resto del materiale che Derek aveva trovato in camera sua parlavano chiaro: per curare un paziente malato di “Cuore di Vetro” bisognava provare per lui un affetto profondo. Che idiota era stato ogni volta che si era detto che Stiles continuava a piombare al loft solamente perché doveva averlo promesso a Scott, o per via della noia. Se Stiles fosse stato bene e fuori pericolo avrebbero potuto parlarne e Derek l’avrebbe perfino sgridato per averlo tenuto all’oscuro di tutto. Stiles, invece, era in coma e pareva impossibile che potesse svegliarsi. Derek, oltre a non provare nemmeno un briciolo di indignazione, non riusciva a biasimare che se stesso. Non si era accorto di niente, non aveva compreso e quello era il risultato della sua cecità.  
Melissa parlava di speranza in base alla propria esperienza, ma Derek, se ripensava alle persone che gli erano state più care, non trovava nulla di consolante. Gli tornavano in mente solo il modo in cui Paige lo aveva supplicato di darle pace, gemendo in preda a un dolore lancinante, morente e rannicchiata tra le sue braccia. Oppure la faccia dello Sceriffo – all’epoca ancora un agente – quando aveva dato a lui e a Laura la notizia dell’incendio. E ancora il senso di nausea, dovuto alla sofferenza, alla stanchezza e all’effetto dell’aconito, che l’aveva assalito mentre scavava una tomba per seppellire i resti mutilati di sua sorella. Al contrario che in quella di Melissa, nell’esperienza di Derek la speranza quasi mai era stata premiata. Era un miracolo che almeno Cora fosse sopravvissuta e che fosse sana e salva, al sicuro e lontana chilometri e chilometri da lui. Già, forse era quello nocciolo della faccenda. Si era sentito in colpa per essere stato via tanto a lungo e ora realizzava che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a non tornare mai. Senza Stiles sarebbe morto, ma era un pensiero che lo faceva comunque soffrire meno dell’idea di perdere di nuovo qualcuno che amava. Stiles lo completava, come non gli era mai successo prima con nessun altro. Era un suo amico, un membro del suo branco, il suo compagno…  
«Derek!» Melissa doveva aver notato i suoi occhi lucidi e il fatto che gli tremavano le mani. Derek non fu capace di vergognarsene, era troppo sconvolto per avere la voglia e le forze necessarie a fingere.  
Si ritrovò con un fazzolettino di carta tra le dita e mormorò un «Grazie» a voce così bassa che Melissa probabilmente lo intuì più che udirlo.  
«Ascolta» disse, aumentando la stretta sul suo braccio, «davvero non voglio illudere nessuno, ma Stiles è ancora vivo e… ti hanno raccontato che mentre non c’eri Scott è quasi morto?»  
Derek annuì, tirando su con il naso. Non sapeva più cosa fosse peggio: non esserci stato e sapere di aver abbandonato il branco o essere lì in quel momento e aver condannato Stiles con la sua sola presenza.  
«Quasi morto è un eufemismo, Derek.» Ora anche il tono di Melissa sembrava sul punto di spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, mentre la sua presa si era fatta ferrea. «Era morto; punto. Sono infermiera, so di cosa parlo. Scott era morto.»  
La nettezza dell’affermazione lo costrinse a guardarla dritta negli occhi. Erano lucidi tanto quanto i suoi, ma colmi di una determinazione incrollabile.  
«Era morto, Derek. Scott, mio figlio. L’ho visto con i miei occhi e se mi fossi arresa il suo cuore non avrebbe mai più ripreso a battere. Quello di Stiles non ha mai smesso e grazie a lui anche il tuo può continuare a farlo. Perciò non ti sto chiedendo di non avere paura, non ti sto dicendo che di sicuro andrà tutto bene, ti sto solo chiedendo di non mollare. Non ancora. Non sei mai stato uno che getta facilmente la spugna, e Stiles nemmeno. È così testardo che sarebbe capace di ribaltare un monte quando si mette in testa di farlo e se ti vedesse così andrebbe su tutte le furie. Credi che ti abbia curato solo per vederti in questo stato?»  
«Non lo so» ammise Derek scoccando un’occhiata alla porta chiusa della stanza di Stiles. «Non so più nulla. Non…» Gli si ruppe definitivamente la voce e Melissa gli diede qualche attimo per riprendersi.  
«Vai da lui e basta, per ora, ok?» disse alla fine, con un’ultima strizzata consolatoria al suo braccio. «Ci penso io a fare in modo che nessuno vi disturbi per un po’. A Stiles non può far male se gli stai vicino e so che vorresti. Tra voi due è cambiato qualcosa, basta guardarti per arrivarci. È giusto che tu stia con lui, adesso. Verrò ad avvisarti quando sarà il caso di andartene.»  
Derek fu travolto da un’ondata di gratitudine che nessuna parola avrebbe mai potuto descrivere compiutamente. Non c’era da stupirsi che Scott fosse il tipo di persona che era, dato che era cresciuto con una madre come Melissa.  
«Grazie» Per dare enfasi al concetto Derek posò per un istante una mano sulla sua e strinse forte. Melissa annuì e aggiunse solo «Vai». Aspettò di vederlo entrare nella stanza prima di alzarsi e incamminarsi lungo il corridoio.  
Derek la percepì con il fiuto ancora per una manciata di secondi attraverso la porta che si era chiuso alle spalle, dopodiché i suoi sensi si concentrarono solo su Stiles. Finalmente poteva ascoltare il battito, debolissimo ma costante, del suo cuore. I respiri erano lunghi e lenti e il viso di Stiles aveva un’espressione distesa. Non sembrava che stesse soffrendo, nonostante fosse pallido in maniera innaturale. Per incongruo che fosse, il suo odore aveva un sottotono di serenità. Si avvertiva il sentore di qualcosa di sbagliato, come una malattia, anche se non esattamente, eppure pareva che nel suo sonno profondo e in teoria incosciente Stiles non provasse dolore e fosse del tutto tranquillo.  
Se avesse dovuto basarsi solo sull’olfatto a Derek sarebbe parso di essere finito dentro una versione tutta al maschile della favola de “La Bella addormentata”. Il concetto aveva un che di ironico, perché come principe azzurro lui si era sempre rivelato un vero disastro.  
Avanzò verso il letto e sedette sul bordo della sedia che era stata sistemata lì accanto dallo Sceriffo.  
Stiles aveva una flebo attaccata a un braccio, ma nessun tubo collegato a un qualche respiratore. Gli unici cavi che, flebo a parte, tradivano la gravità delle sue condizioni erano quelli del macchinario che monitorava il suo battito cardiaco.  
D’istinto Derek gli sfiorò la fronte con la punta delle dita, con l’intenzione di ravvivargli i capelli all’indietro. Al tatto la pelle di Stiles era gelata e Derek si ritrasse di scatto. Se ne pentì subito e, altrettanto d’impeto, fece scivolare una carezza leggera su uno dei suoi zigomi.  
«Potevi dirmelo.» L’affermazione gli scappò di bocca con veemenza. «Io…»  
Era stupido parlare con Stiles mentre era incosciente, Derek era quasi sicuro che non potesse sentirlo. Però ne aveva bisogno, così come aveva bisogno di avere Stiles ancora più vicino. Quindi prima di proseguire gli prese una mano tra le sue e si chinò come se volesse sussurrargli in un orecchio o baciargli le nocche.  
«Dovevi, ma soprattutto potevi, sai? Avrei… avremmo trovato un modo per affrontarlo insieme senza arrivare a questo.»  
All’improvviso la rabbia prese a montargli nel petto. Sul serio non era in collera con Stiles per aver taciuto, non sapeva nemmeno lui con chi era tanto incazzato, oltre che con se stesso. Con il destino, magari, se era vero che ne esisteva uno già segnato per ogni persona. Si sforzò comunque di non lasciar trapelare la collera nel tono della voce. «Capisco che volevi aiutarmi e so cosa devi aver pensato. Che se me lo avessi detto mi sarei opposto o che avrei tirato su un muro e… probabilmente è vero, anzi lo so che è vero, ma questo…»  
Dovette fermarsi per prendere fiato e per non lasciarsi soverchiare dall’emozione.  
«Ci sei riuscito, sai? Deaton ha dato un’occhiata al mio cuore e dice che sono guarito del tutto. Ce l’hai fatta, Stiles. E non credere che io non ti sia grato, è che… senza di te che senso ha? Se mi lasci qui da solo avrò comunque il cuore spezzato e dovrò continuare a vivere e… non… non te ne andare, Stiles. Non so se mi senti o se esiste un modo per riportarti indietro come dice Melissa, non so più nulla, ma se puoi lottare per svegliarti fallo. Ti prego.»  
Anche se non si era aspettato che Stiles desse un cenno di risposta, vederlo rimanere inerte gli chiuse il petto in una morsa dolorosissima. Gli pareva che fosse passato un secolo da quando Stiles gli aveva detto di amarlo mentre facevano l’amore, invece erano trascorse giusto poche ore. Pensare a come Stiles si era teso tra le sue braccia, vivo e vibrante, nel culmine del piacere e guardalo giacere immobile sotto i suoi occhi lo stava uccidendo.  
Derek si aggrappò alla rabbia che non era ancora scemata, pur di non soccombere alla disperazione. «Dicevo sul serio, Stiles, ti amo anche io, per favore non farmi questo. A cosa servono se no tutti i sacrifici che hai fatto senza mai dirmi niente? Tutti quei ricordi… ho letto dei ricordi, sai? Ho visto i tuoi libri e gli appunti, so a cosa servivano e che ci hai rinunciato per me.»  
Era una delle cose che l’avevano colpito di più quando aveva frugato nella stanza di Stiles: il modo in cui i ricordi erano considerati un “collante” con cui curare il cuore del paziente. Proprio come nel Kintsugi in cui si usava l’oro o un altro metallo prezioso, in quella versione soprannaturale ciò che richiudeva squarci e ferite doveva essere dotato di un grande valore. Nel realizzare cosa Stiles aveva fatto per lui Derek aveva ricollegato ciò che c’era scritto nei testi con il fatto che negli ultimi tempi Stiles era parso in vena di sciorinare aneddoti sul proprio passato. Derek aveva provato a farsi un’idea di quanta memoria Stiles aveva sacrificato per il suo bene. Non poteva che limitarsi a ipotizzare, ma rammentava almeno due o tre casi in cui Stiles, nel raccontargli di sé, aveva usato in modo esplicito la parola “ricordo” ed enfatizzato l’importanza di ciò che gli stava dicendo.  
Il fatto che Stiles avesse voluto curarlo e la sua condizione attuale dimostravano affetto e altruismo spinti fino al limite della totale incoscienza; Derek avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo e nello stesso tempo fargli una bella sfuriata. Per quanto riguardava la faccenda dei ricordi, però, provava soprattutto stupore e una sorta di riconoscenza infinita. C’era una marea di cose che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe dimenticato volentieri ma, per esempio, alle memorie di certi bei momenti trascorsi con la sua famiglia, o dopo l’incendio insieme a Laura, non riusciva neppure a pensare di fare a meno, malgrado perfino quelli fossero tinti di sofferenza e malinconia. Stiles invece si era privato delle sue per donargliele senza alcuna esitazione. E Derek non aveva avuto occasione di dirgli «Grazie». Inoltre, ora che sapeva che Stiles aveva scordato ogni singola porzione di se stesso che gli aveva regalato, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per rimediare. Se Stiles fosse stato sveglio avrebbero potuto parlarne, invece…  
Derek chiuse gli occhi per scacciare le lacrime incombenti. Sembrava davvero predestinato a dover rinunciare alle persone che più gli erano care senza aver avuto modo di dire loro cosa provava realmente. Era successo con la sua famiglia, a cui non aveva potuto dare un addio vero e proprio. Era capitato con Laura, che se n’era andata prima che lui trovasse il coraggio di confessarle la verità su Kate. E ora stava capitando con Stiles. Derek era convinto di meritare ben poco dalla vita, ma in quel momento gli sembrava tutto così ingiusto che dentro di lui fiorì un seme di ribellione.  
«Lo so cosa hai fatto con i tuoi ricordi» sussurrò, riaprendo gli occhi e stringendo più forte la mano di Stiles. «Lo so che ogni volta che me ne raccontavi uno lo perdevi. Accidenti, Stiles, se mi avessi detto cosa avevi in mente avrei fatto di tutto per conservarli uno per uno, gelosamente. Avremmo potuto registrare mentre me ne parlavi, non sta scritto in nessuno dei tuoi libri che non si può, no? O almeno avrei capito esattamente quali erano. Dovevi dirmelo, anche solo per questo!»  
Si interruppe per deglutire il groppo che gli si era fermato in gola e nel farlo scosse il capo.  
«Sei uno stupido e un pazzo e se non torni da me non ti perdonerò mai, ma se riesci a sentirmi voglio che mi ascolti, ok? Almeno un paio di quei ricordi… ho capito quanto erano speciali anche senza sapere perché me li stavi raccontando e vogli dirti quali sono, va bene? Ho bisogno… tu ascoltami se puoi…»  
Ovviamente non ottenne risposta e la sua volontà di andare avanti vacillò. Alla fine, però, la necessità di provare a ripagare Stiles vinse sullo scoraggiamento.  
«Hai usato uno dei tuoi ricordi per curarmi anche stanotte, giusto?» Annuì come se Stiles avesse replicato e gli sfregò le nocche con il polpastrello di un pollice, in un gesto spontaneo dettato sia dall’affetto che dalla necessità di stemperare la tensione. «No, nemmeno uno solo, ne hai usati tre, me l’hai anche spiegato: tre pezzi della tua memoria, come le scatole cinesi, o matrioske una dentro l’altra… Cristo, Stiles! Tre…» Inspirò a fondo e si morse un labbro. «Pensavi sul serio che avrei potuto odiarti perché una vita fa hai chiesto a Scott di lasciarmi morire? Con tutte le volte in cui, anche in quello stesso periodo, mi hai salvato la vita? Allora sei davvero stupido. Beh, immagino di doverti raccontare cosa mi hai detto, prima di poterti dare dell’idiota come si deve, visto che tu non te lo ricordi più, proprio perché sei un cretino con troppo spirito di sacrificio… Dio, è un serpente che si morde la coda. Se tu fossi sveglio staresti ridendo, ne sono sicuro…»  
Derek prese fiato e premette una mano sul petto di Stiles, all’altezza del cuore, alla ricerca di un’ulteriore rassicurazione e anche perché Stiles aveva fatto la stessa cosa con lui, ogni volta che gli aveva regalato un ricordo. A Derek pareva che fosse più giusto così.  
Riordinò le idee e iniziò di nuovo a parlare. Non fece un’unica tirata, anzi, fu costretto a fermarsi più volte, specie nel rivivere le esperienze della notte a La Iglesia. Kate era un capitolo chiuso, ma non significava che sarebbe mai venuto il giorno in cui pensare a lei sarebbe stato facile o completamente scevro di sofferenza. In compenso, nell’immaginare Stiles intento a fissare con nostalgia malinconica le iniziali disegnate su uno scaffale, Derek sorrise senza nemmeno accorgersene. Nonostante l’angoscia si scoprì intenerito. Se Stiles fosse stato sveglio l’avrebbe preso un po’ in giro, facendogli notare che quelle iniziali non erano nemmeno le sue. Lui era partito con Laura prima di finire il liceo e non aveva mai partecipato a quel rito comune a tutta la scuola, ripetuto da generazioni.  
«Ti rendi conto, Stiles?» mormorò scuotendo il capo con gli occhi nuovamente lucidi e un tono dolce che non era abituato a utilizzare. «Chissà di chi diavolo erano. E non dovrebbe nemmeno essere buffo, a prescindere dalle tue condizioni. Dovrebbe sembrarmi atroce e basta, considerato cosa ha spinto me e Laura ad andarcene. Invece continuo a pensare a te che sospiri davanti alle iniziali di qualcun altro e intanto pensi a me e… Cristo! Non so come fai a far sembrare assurde anche le tragedie. Se fossi sveglio avrei soltanto voglia di ridere.»  
Stiles non si era limitato a chiudere le crepe che minacciavano il suo cuore, no, alla lunga, con la sua presenza, i suoi sproloqui, la sua stramba filosofia e la sua voglia di condividere le cose più semplici, come una fetta di pizza e un video game, Stiles aveva guarito le ferite di Derek in maniera assai più profonda. Derek si sforzò di tributargli un altro sorriso, anche se Stiles non poteva vederlo.  
«Non me ne frega niente se quando mi conoscevi appena hai chiesto a Scott di lasciarmi morire, Stiles. Lo so che eri davvero preoccupato che la prendessi male, l’ho fiutato, anche se dicevi di no. La verità è che avevi ragione su… come l’hai chiamata? La nostra storia… avevi ragione: non ci siamo piaciuti subito ma abbiamo imparato a considerarci alleati e membri dello stesso branco e amici e… anche io tengo a te da prima di innamorarmi. È questo che mi ha dato sollievo: sapere che era una cosa reciproca. Tu tenevi a me e io a te. Sai quando me ne sono accorto e mi sono reso conto di quanto ti volevo bene? L’ho capito quando eri posseduto dalla Nogitsune. Non te l’ho mai detto prima, ma forse è giusto che io ripaghi un ricordo con un ricordo, che ne dici?»  
Gli scappò una risatina nervosa. A quanto pareva Stiles l’aveva anche reso logorroico per proprietà transitiva.  
«L’ho capito quando la Nogitsune ci ha fatti finire in cella, io e Chris Argent.» La scena era ancora vividissima nella mente di Derek, come se fosse accaduta giusto il giorno prima. «Lui mi stava dicendo che era disposto a tutto pur di fermare la Nogitsune. Gli ho chiesto se sarebbe arrivato fino al punto di ucciderti e sapevo già che avrebbe risposto di sì, come sapevo che era sincero. In quel preciso istante ho realizzato che io, al contrario, avrei fatto qualunque cosa per evitare che accadesse, perché tenevo a te e non sopportavo l’idea che potessi morire. Non… non la tolleravo allora, Stiles, come pensi che mi senta adesso? Come vuoi che faccia se non ti svegli?»  
La fitta di dolore che gli spaccò in due il petto fu così forte e improvvisa da fargli esalare un mezzo grido strozzato. Derek ne fu colto di sorpresa e le sue dita affondarono nel cotone del lenzuolo che ricopriva il torace di Stiles, torcendolo fin quasi a strapparlo. La sofferenza parve calare, ma non sparì del tutto. Boccheggiante, Derek spalancò gli occhi, sbatté le palpebre e, prima di ritrovare la lucidità sufficiente a capire cosa fosse appena accaduto, il suo naso fu investito da un odore fortissimo. Era difficile da qualificare, molto simile a quello che un altro Lupo Mannaro avrebbe emanato nel momento in cui iniziava il processo di autoguarigione. Solo che la traccia olfattiva proveniva dal corpo di Stiles. Derek lo fissò incredulo. Il suo udito di Licantropo registrò anche un lieve incremento nella frequenza del battito cardiaco e il macchinario a cui Stiles era attaccato lo confermò emettendo un suono pigolante, mentre le linee sul piccolo monitor di cui era dotato si modificavano per mostrare il miglioramento.

Derek si tastò il petto. Il dolore, che ormai era quasi scomparso, era stato simile a quello delle occasioni in cui era svenuto per la malattia. Talmente somigliante che Derek non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se si stava ammalando di nuovo e se non gli si fosse formata ancora una volta una crepa nel cuore. Stava ancora cercando di raccapezzarsi quando il malore passò del tutto e cedette il posto a una sensazione fortissima di benessere, sia fisico che psicologico. Il sollievo che stava sperimentando era a suo modo incongruo, visto che Stiles era ancora immerso nell’incoscienza del coma. Eppure Derek lo provava e aveva l’impressione che qualcosa all’interno del suo corpo e della sua anima si fosse prima spezzato e poi riaggiustato, nel giro di pochi minuti. Inoltre Stiles era sempre incosciente, sì, ma adesso il suo cuore sembrava in un certo senso più forte.  
Derek non si era mai sentito più stranito e perplesso. Se fosse stato un Emissario, anziché un Licantropo, si sarebbe spiegato la stranezza appena verificatasi dicendo a se stesso che restituire a Stiles i ricordi perduti aveva funzionato come una sorta di contro-terapia, curandolo almeno in parte. Solo che Derek non possedeva nessuna Scintilla. Non aveva le capacità di guarire nessuno. E per altro, se così fosse stato, cosa aveva aiutato Stiles? I ricordi che gli erano stati resi sotto forma di racconto, o ciò che Derek gli aveva detto riguardo alla conversazione con Chris Argent? Oppure una combinazione di entrambe le cose? E perché, anziché dimenticarsi quello che aveva condiviso come dicevano gli appunti di Stiles, lui ricordava tutto quanto?  
Non possedeva la risposta a nessuno di quegli interrogativi, c’era solo il suo inconscio che gli diceva che aveva sul serio curato Stiles, pur non avendo idea di come o in base a quale assurdo principio soprannaturale. Era perché era innamorato? Perché il suo legame con Stiles andava perfino oltre il forte attaccamento richiesto di norma tra terapeuta e paziente? Il canale spirituale che aveva unito i loro cuori e permesso il trasferimento delle crepe dall’uno all’altro era rimasto aperto e ora consentiva un passaggio inverso? Derek si era appena ripreso, per così dire, una delle sue stesse crepe che Stiles si era accollato? Forse si stava solo illudendo.  
Mentre il cervello girava a vuoto alla ricerca di riposte, la voce di Melissa gli risuonò nelle orecchie, chiara come se anche lei fosse stata lì nella stanza. «… non ti sto chiedendo di non avere paura, non ti sto dicendo che di sicuro andrà tutto bene, ti sto solo chiedendo di non mollare.»  
Se si fosse trattato di salvare se stesso Derek magari si sarebbe arreso. Per la vita di Stiles, invece, era disposto a lottare fino alla morte. Se si sbagliava, se stava indulgendo in false speranze, beh, ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. Che rischi correva, in fondo? Certo, avrebbe potuto ammalarsi di nuovo e vanificare il sacrificio di Stiles, eppure non gli sembrava di stare male. Ok, non si era mai accorto di essere malato, era vero anche quello. Di fatto, però, ora che conosceva la patologia e i suoi sintomi pensava di essere in grado di giudicare: anche se il dolore che aveva avvertito era come quello dovuto al “Cuore di Vetro”, era passato subito ed era stato sostituito da una sensazione di benessere davvero molto forte. Era un buon indizio, o per lo meno Derek decise di considerarlo tale. E poi poteva essere quello il motivo per cui lui non aveva perduto la memoria; era possibile…  
«Se, non so come… se ho trasferito di nuovo una crepa, o più di una, dal tuo cuore al mio» ragionò a voce alta e indirizzandosi istintivamente a Stiles, «forse… non ho la Scintilla, quindi non può essere come quando tu lo facevi con me e… può darsi che il mio cuore ora sia così sano che le crepe non riescono ad attecchire, si chiudono subito e non c’è bisogno che io sacrifichi nessun ricordo per farle saldare, si chiudono da sole, perché mi avevi guarito del tutto. Svaniscono e basta…»  
Era un concetto traballante, forse illogico e folle, ma Derek non aveva nulla da perdere e tutto da guadagnare. Perché mai non avrebbe dovuto fare una prova, per vedere se quello strano fenomeno si ripeteva, anche se lui non ne aveva colto il meccanismo e non ne comprendeva le dinamiche?  
Avvertiva la necessità che Stiles lo incoraggiasse a continuare. Che cosa idiota. Stiles era in coma, non poteva incoraggiare proprio nessuno. Eppure Derek aveva bisogno di qualcosa, magari che Stiles gli stringesse la mano. Siccome non sarebbe successo, si accontentò di quanto di più simile a quel gesto potesse ottenere. Posò il dorso contro il palmo aperto di Stiles, intrecciando le dita alle sue, con la massima forza. Poi, trascinando con sé la mano di Stiles, gliela premette sul cuore, sopra il lenzuolo, insieme alla propria.  
Non aveva esitato quando si era trattato di salvare Cora e non lo fece nemmeno in quel momento, malgrado l’incertezza sul risultato e il rischio personale non mancassero, proprio come non erano mancati allora. Anzi, pensare alla sorella gli diede forza e gli fece venire in mente un altro frammento di memoria che voleva restituire a Stiles, a prescindere da tutto, anche se preferì ripartire da un ricordo diverso nella speranza che per Stiles quello specifico spezzone del suo passato contasse così tanto da scuoterlo e provocare un ulteriore miglioramento.  
«Non lo so se questa cosa funziona, Stiles, possiamo solo provarci. Ascoltami, per favore. Se mi senti ascolta, va bene?»  
Inspirò per riempirsi i polmoni dell’odore di Stiles e tanto bastò a dargli il coraggio di proseguire.  
«Io… hai presente all’inizio, quando abbiamo quasi litigato perché mi sentivo in colpa per essere stato lontano mentre eravate tutti in pericolo? Mi hai parlato di Donovan e… so che sto divagando, ma sentirti dire che avevi pensato di chiedermi aiuto e non l’avevi fatto… io… non credevo che ti fidassi così tanto di me e mi ha fatto male scoprire che avrei potuto aiutarti, ma tu avevi deciso di lasciar perdere. Non farlo mai più, Stiles. Se mi senti e se puoi tornare da me, sappi che ti proibisco di rifarlo: se hai bisogno di me non devi mai rinunciare al mio aiuto, per nessun motivo al mondo.»  
Nel silenzio della stanza le sue parole suonarono come un giuramento solenne. Derek annuì perché era in quel senso che le aveva intese.  
«A parte questo mi hai parlato di tuo padre, e delle cose che ti ha detto riguardo al senso di colpa, e a cosa si può fare per imparare a convincerci» iniziò a raccontare.  
Quando ebbe finito sorrise e si concesse una piccola pausa. Aveva reso a Stiles un altro pezzetto di memoria e ora doveva aggiungerci qualcosa del suo vissuto personale. A parte il dubbio su quale delle due cose – se non una combinazione di entrambe – avrebbe potuto curare Stiles, era anche una maniera per dirgli grazie.  
«Tuo padre è davvero in gamba» esordì, «e sto per confessarti qualcosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno. La verità è che quello che ti ha detto mi ha ricordato mia madre e come… è venuta a cercarmi, la notte in cui Paige è morta. So che sai di Paige, Cora me l’ha confidato. Mamma si è chinata di fronte a me e io non riuscivo nemmeno a guardarla in faccia, credevo che non sarei mai più riuscito a guardare in faccia nessuno. Paige era morta per colpa mia, i miei occhi avevano cambiato colore e io mi odiavo così tanto che ero sicuro che anche tutti gli altri mi avrebbero odiato. Invece mamma ha provato a farmi capire che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarmi, mai, per nessuna ragione, e sai una cosa? Sul momento mi sono sentito sollevato, ma dopo, anche se non me ne accorgevo, ero furioso. Inconsciamente ero pieno di rabbia. Paige l’avevo uccisa io, perché non venivo punito? Perché mamma non mi accusava di essere un mostro? Che stupido… quando l’ho persa è stato pure peggio, perché era colpa mia anche in quel caso e non avevo neppure il coraggio di dirlo a Laura. Non l’ho mai avuto, e poi anche Laura è morta e tutta quella rabbia non se ne è mai andata del tutto, ma piano piano… Scott, il branco, ritrovare Cora… ho iniziato a capire, anche se non lo accettavo. La rabbia ha iniziato a sbiadire, e poi sei arrivato tu, con quel discorso sul perdono, con l’esempio di tuo padre e… non ci ero mai arrivato fino in fondo prima di quella discussione con te, però ora lo so. Ora ho capito che mia madre voleva solo darmi l’assoluzione che non riuscivo a darmi io, che voleva proteggermi da me stesso e che mi avrebbe sul serio amato malgrado tutto, Kate e l’incendio compresi, e non perché fosse giusto, solo perché ero suo figlio e non esisteva nulla che potesse spezzare il nostro legame.»  
Chiuse gli occhi e si diede tempo per metabolizzare una volta per tutte quel concetto.  
Non era abituato a fare discorsi così lunghi e si stupì nel notare che gli risultava facile riprendere subito a parlare. «Vedi?» chiese con un sorriso un po’ tremolante. «Sei riuscito a farmi perdonare me stesso, era quello che volevi e ce l’hai fatta: sul serio, Stiles, mi perdono. Una volta per tutte.»  
Una seconda pugnalata rovente gli trafisse il petto. Lo trovò più preparato e felicissimo di accoglierla. Quel dolore significava che stava capitando di nuovo: le condizioni di Stiles stavano per cambiare in meglio.

Per un attimo Derek strinse i denti, poi il suo sorriso si fece più largo. Dio, non era da lui essere tanto speranzoso, però il suo naso stava fiutando lo stesso odore che aveva sentito giusto qualche minuto prima, e anche il macchinario medico e l’udito gli stavano riconfermando un ulteriore piccolo incremento della frequenza del battito cardiaco di Stiles. Tutto si stava ripetendo da capo e Derek dovette scacciare le lacrime con un sospiro. Aveva voglia di piangere, non per l’angoscia ma per quanto si sentiva sollevato. Ammettere che ormai si illudeva riguardo a un risveglio di Stiles era un lusso che non poteva permettersi, aveva il terrore che i fatti alla fine l’avrebbero smentito facendosi beffe delle sue aspettative. Il che non significava che avrebbe gettato la spugna proprio adesso che aveva deciso di combattere.  
«Stiles, per favore, dimostrami che sto facendo la cosa giusta e svegliati, ok? Perché posso essermi messo l’anima in pace per Paige e per l’incendio, per Laura e per Boyd e… per un sacco di altre cose di cui non vado fiero, ma se ti perdessi non riuscirei a farlo di nuovo e… tuo padre poi non perdonerebbe mai né me né te. Credo che al momento mi odi, a essere sinceri, e a me tuo padre è sempre piaciuto. Perciò devi svegliarti per forza, Stiles, hai capito? Torna da noi e ti giuro che ci parlerò, che gli farò capire che faccio sul serio, che ti amo e che non ti avrei mai messo in pericolo coscientemente. Mai. Farò in modo che sia ben chiaro a tutti, branco compreso, se per te va bene.»  
Ancora una volta la sofferenza si placò e svanì. Derek non era stupido e aveva notato che quella seconda fitta, con la conseguente ondata di malessere, era durata più a lungo della prima. D’altro canto non era stata peggiore di ciò che il suo corpo aveva dovuto sopportare in molte altre occasioni. E, come in precedenza, ora che era passata Derek si sentiva più forte, in pace, al sicuro. Sebbene fosse disposto a dare la sua vita in cambio di quella di Stiles, gli sembrava piuttosto di star facendo del bene anche a se stesso. Nonostante i timori la sua fiducia in un piccolo miracolo stava crescendo e gli infondeva sempre più coraggio. Era possibile che Melissa avesse avuto ragione e Derek provò un impeto di rinnovata gratitudine nei suoi confronti.  
«Scott sta tornando, Stiles» mormorò, accarezzandogli i capelli con la mano libera. «Me l’ha detto Melissa. Mi ha fatto entrare lei, poco fa, quando tuo padre se n’è andato, è stata gentile e mi ha fatto tornare in mente un’altra cosa che mi hai raccontato. Non puoi ricordartelo perché l’hai usato per curarmi, ma si è presa cura di te qui in ospedale, quando non riuscivi a prendere sonno per colpa della Nogitsune. Eri sfinito e lei ti ha convinto a dormire. È stata così dolce che ti è sembrato di avere vicino tua madre e l’hai chiamata mamma, mentre ti addormentavi. Sentirlo mi ha fatto pensare a Laura, prima di tutto. A tutte le volte in cui dopo l’incendio mi svegliavo di soprassalto, in preda a un incubo, e lei era lì per me…»  
Prese fiato, e si stupì nell’accorgersi che menzionare Laura era stato facile, perfino liberatorio. Il solo motivo per cui si era interrotto era che si stava preparando psicologicamente al dolore che sarebbe arrivato a momenti, non appena avesse finito di spiegare a Stiles cosa a suo tempo gli aveva suscitato quel ricordo riguardante Melissa.  
«Ma soprattutto» riprese sicuro dopo pochi secondi, «mi ha fatto pensare a Cora. A quando mi sono ripreso dopo averla salvata e lei era china su di me e continuava ad accarezzarmi i capelli e a sorridermi e aveva uno sguardo… mi hai detto che Melissa ti ha guardato come avrebbe guardato Scott. Cora, invece, mi ha guardato come facevano solo mamma e Laura, con così tanto affetto e orgoglio che non riuscivo a crederci e continuavo a ripetermi che non me lo meritavo, ma nonostante tutto non riuscivo a non esserne felice. Non ero più stato felice in quel modo da tanto di quel tempo, Stiles…»  
A occhi socchiusi Derek si fermò. Se Cora fosse stata lì le avrebbe detto che la amava.  
«Da quel giorno, anche se abbiano ancora un sacco di tempo da recuperare, io e Cora abbiamo stabilito un legame che per me è stato essenziale. Se non fossi riuscito a salvarla, con tutto quello che era successo con i miei Beta… con Boyd… sarei impazzito, invece aiutando Cora ho iniziato a stare meglio, e a sperare che avrei potuto rifarmi una vita. Potevo restare con lei, ma il mio branco era qui, anche se non l’avevo mai ammesso.» Nel farlo in quel momento si accorse che era solo merito di Stiles se adesso si sentiva in diritto di affermarlo. «Sono tornato per voi, per Scott e anche per te, e se poi me ne sono andato di nuovo non è perché non ci tenevo.»  
Cristo! Faceva ancora male ipotizzare che invece Stiles poteva essere stato convinto del contrario.  
«Non ho mai smesso di considerarvi il mio branco, e quando sono tornato in città e ho sentito cosa vi era successo ero deluso da me stesso e finché non sei arrivato tu pensavo che nessuno avrebbe avuto voglia di rivedermi. Frequentarti ogni giorno è stato un dono. E guardarti sorridere, quando mi hai messo quel cuscino sotto la testa dopo che sono svenuto, è stato come rivedere mamma, Laura e Cora: mi sono sentito amato, e a casa, come non mi succedeva da un pezzo. Non credevo di poter avere ancora un branco e una famiglia, Stiles, ma ogni volta tu, Scott e gli altri mi fate cambiare idea. Per questo il pensiero di perdere di nuovo il branco fa così male e quello di perdere te è proprio insopportabile.»

Derek era sincero. Il cuore gli si strinse ancora prima di aver finito di parlare; il dolore fisico arrivò dopo quello psicologico e parve meno forte in comparazione, anche se in realtà era aumentato nuovamente in intensità. Derek non si era sbagliato nell’ipotizzare che stesse andando in crescendo. Anche il senso di pace che lo seguiva, però, progrediva nello stesso modo. Derek ne fu pervaso e l’angoscia che l’aveva attanagliato lo liberò all’istante dalla sua morsa. Quindi Derek inspirò, traendo conforto anche nel ritrovare per la terza volta quel sentore peculiare che sembrava volerlo avvisare che Stiles stava reagendo e riacquistando vigore. Con l’orecchio teso, Derek ascoltò il suo respiro e il tamburo più netto del cuore e per un istante si sentì trionfante. Il battito era tornato normale, come quello di una persona sana. Certo lui non era un medico o un infermiere, ma era convinto che fosse così e le linee sul monitor accanto al letto, per quel che ne capiva, glielo confermavano. Stiles però era ancora incosciente. Perché non si svegliava?  
Derek si domandò se avrebbe dovuto continuare e fu colto di nuovo dall’ansia. Non sapeva come fare, non gli tornavano alla memoria altri ricordi di Stiles che avrebbe potuto utilizzare. Ce n’erano di sicuro, ma non riusciva a pensare con lucidità per individuarli.  
Prese anche l’altra mano di Stiles per baciargli le nocche, come se compiere quel gesto potesse infondergli coraggio, e trovò un po’ di consolazione nel calore che emanava dalla sua pelle. Stiles non era più pallido e freddo come lo era stato in principio. E sembrava ancora che stesse dormendo tranquillo, il viso disteso e solo un paio di occhiaie scurissime a ricordare che non era solamente immerso in un sonno profondo.  
Al di là del desiderio di curarlo Derek avvertì l’immediato bisogno di ripetergli quanto lo amava e che non poteva farcela senza di lui.  
«C’è un’altra cosa che non ti ho mai detto» sussurrò, seguendo l’impulso del momento e senza quasi staccare le labbra dal dorso della mano di Stiles. «Ed è da quando abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci che mi torna in mente. Anche all’inizio, prima dei baci e…» Sospirò e si domandò perché doveva essere sempre tanto complicato esprimere i propri sentimenti. «Non sapevo come raccontartelo» ammise sincero. «A volte avrei voluto farlo e mi dicevo: “lascia perdere, penserà che sei matto”, perché mi rendo conto che quando è successo non avevamo confidenza e non… per un sacco di tempo mi sono arrovellato, chiedendomi che senso avesse… ma se non ti spiego di cosa sto parlando dubito che tu possa capirci qualcosa…»  
Riusciva quasi sentire Stiles che replicava con animazione, si lanciava in un monologo dei suoi e solo dopo diversi minuti si accorgeva di averlo interrotto e sbuffando gli faceva cenno di proseguire.  
«Quando Kate è venuta a cercarmi al loft, per catturarmi e portarmi alla Iglesia io ero… ero terrorizzato.»  
Ammetterlo lo fece rabbrividire, perché riportò a galla quell’esperienza con una chiarezza spietata e priva di misericordia. Eppure la parte più vivida dei ricordi che Derek aveva di quella notte riguardava qualcosa che era avvenuto solo in una specie di sogno.  
«Ero sconvolto» riprese. «Non riuscivo a credere che fosse tornata e il solo pensiero era così inaccettabile che per un momento ho come perso coscienza della realtà e di quello che mi circondava. La mia mente è andata in tilt e per cercare di proteggermi mi ha… non so come fartelo capire, è come se il mio cervello mi avesse portato altrove. E… il punto è che mi ha portato da te, Stiles. Il mio corpo era ancora lì, in balia di Kate, ma la mia mente era da un’altra parte, con te.»  
A rifletterci su per l’ennesima volta, alla luce dei cambiamenti che erano avvenuti nel suo rapporto con Stiles, il tutto suonava ancora più incredibile, eppure finalmente sensato. Era come se l’inconscio di Derek o, chissà, il suo istinto da Licantropo avesse avuto una premonizione. Derek provò a spiegarlo anche a Stiles. Procedendo lentamente, alla ricerca delle parole giuste, gli rivelò ogni cosa riguardo alla visione in cui era andato a chiedergli aiuto negli spogliatoi della scuola.  
«Un sacco di volte» concluse, «mi sono scervellato sul perché il mio inconscio avesse scelto proprio te, Stiles. Sapevo già che eri una persona a cui tenevo, però non eravamo in rapporti così stretti, tu nemmeno avevi idea di quanto ti ero affezionato. O di come mi sono sentito ogni volta che qualcuno mi ha ripetuto che il solo modo sicuro per eliminare la Nogitsune era ucciderti. Insomma, in quel periodo nemmeno io sapevo bene cosa provavo. Non è mai stato semplice per me capire se vi consideravate o no il mio branco e chi di voi potevo chiamare amico e mi rendo conto che in buona parte è colpa mia, certo… comunque in quel momento tra noi era tutto diverso, ma non per la mia mente, a quanto pare. Non… » Sfiorò di nuovo le nocche di Stiles con un breve bacio. «Non sto dicendo che ero già innamorato, e neppure che eravamo amici, è ovvio, solo che… è evidente che eri già molto di più per me, Stiles. Pensaci un attimo: mentre le mie paure più grandi si stavano avverando e il mondo mi stava crollando addosso un’altra volta, mentre ero spaventato da morire, in un certo senso sono corso da te. Credo che sia come l’SMS che volevi mandarmi quando è morto Donovan. Avevi scelto me perché hai ragione: ci assomigliamo e possiamo comprenderci a vicenda meglio di chiunque altro. Se mi avessi chiesto aiuto ci sarei stato e per me era lo stesso, anche se nemmeno me ne accorgevo. Ora lo so... sentivo che se avessi potuto raggiungerti mi avresti teso una mano e avresti capito e fatto di tutto per proteggermi, come sempre…»  
Non si stupì del fatto che gli fosse appena mancata la voce, semmai si sorprese di essere riuscito a trattenere le lacrime. In quella sorta di sogno in cui si era rifugiato da Stiles, quando Kate era tornata a torturarlo risorgendo perfino dalla tomba come nei suoi peggiori incubi, Derek aveva lasciato emergere la propria angoscia senza nessun freno e senza mai tentare di nasconderla. Adesso, proprio come allora, non era in grado di fingere e di mascherare le emozioni negative che lo attanagliavano.  
«Per me, per… lo sai, per come sono fatto, per tutto quello che ho vissuto, sarebbe già un’enormità» spiegò in un soffio, «e io… io non… non sono un umano, sono un Licantropo e… con la mente e con il cuore sono corso da te, in cerca di sostegno e del coraggio che mi stava mancando. Sono corso da te come se tu fossi la mia Ancora, Stiles.»  
Affermarlo a voce alta faceva risaltare ulteriormente l’importanza del concetto. L’Ancora per un Lupo Mannaro era fondamentale, vitale, addirittura. E se di norma non funzionava in quel modo, non cambiava il fatto che Derek al riguardo aveva avuto una percezione molto netta.  
«Magari» cercò di spiegare meglio anche a se stesso, «in quel momento una parte di me ti considerava la sua Ancora soltanto perché siamo davvero simili. Ma ora ti conosco sul serio e… per me sei perfino più importante di un’Ancora, Stiles, sei il mio compagno e io sono il tuo, giusto? Non posso fare a meno di te. Svegliati, ti prego, non mi lasciare.»

Il pensiero di perdere Stiles si era fatto atroce al punto che l’arrivo della sofferenza fisica passò per l’ennesima volta in secondo piano, malgrado la stilettata di dolore appena ricevuta fosse stata fortissima. Derek dovette stringere i denti sino a farli scricchiolare. Un attimo dopo i suoi sensi lo bombardarono con tutta una serie di informazioni. La prima legata al fiuto era ormai divenuta usuale, ma l’odore che si sarebbe potuto chiamare “di guarigione” era forte come non mai e vagamente inframmezzato da altri sentori più deboli, difficili da definire. Il naso di Derek non riuscì a identificarli e si limitò a catalogarli come positivi. Contemporaneamente a quelle olfattive arrivarono le sollecitazioni uditive. Il cuore di Stiles per un istante si era messo a correre addirittura troppo svelto. Adesso, però, il battito stava rallentando fino al suo ritmo normale. Infine giunse una sensazione, piacevole e completamente inattesa, legata al tatto. Fu quella che spedì una scossa lungo la spina dorsale di Derek, facendolo sentire come folgorato per lo sbalordimento. Mentre andava avanti a parlare non aveva mai staccato il palmo dal petto di Stiles, ma aveva allentato un po’ la stretta con cui gli aveva imprigionato le dita. La mano di Stiles, anziché scivolare via, era rimasta appoggiata sulla sua, le dita ormai allungate e distese negli spazi che si erano andati creando tra le sue. E ora Stiles le stava accarezzando con estrema lentezza, l’una dopo l’altra. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, e il movimento era al limite dell’impalpabile, ma reale. Derek ne era certo: non lo stava solamente immaginando.  
Fissò la propria mano e Stiles ripeté il gesto con maggior vigore e intanto esalò una sorta di lungo sospiro.  
«Stiles...» Derek si odiò perché non fu capace di aggiungere altro. Con la gola serrata dall’emozione e gli occhi pieni di lacrime che non volevano saperne né di asciugarsi né di cadere, rimase immobile, pietrificato nell’attesa, finché Stiles non sbatté le palpebre e poi aprì gli occhi e iniziò a compiere tutti gli altri piccoli sforzi necessari per ritornare del tutto presente a se stesso.  
«Contavo…» Tentò di parlare; la voce impastata e rauca come quella di qualcuno con la bocca troppo secca.  
Derek aveva una domanda sulla punta della lingua, che ingoiò senza formulare. «Aspetta» disse invece. Forzò se stesso a lasciare la presa e aiutò Stiles a sollevarsi il tanto necessario a bere un goccio d’acqua, dopo avergliela versata dalla bottiglietta che qualcuno aveva lasciato sul comodino.  
«Va… va meglio» lo rassicurò subito Stiles, che doveva aver intuito la sua preoccupazione. A dispetto dell’aria sciupata, sembrava stare bene sul serio. Il colore stava già tornando ad accendergli le guance e le occhiaie, pur essendoci ancora, apparivano meno sinistre. Anche la sua voce, dopo un altro paio di sorsi, tornò ad avere un suono più normale.  
«Ti contavo le dita» riuscì finalmente ad articolare e lo fece con un mezzo sorriso. «Ti… ti sentivo parlare da un pezzo e volevo aprire gli occhi ma le palpebre… hai presente il piombo fuso? Uguale. E parlavi, parlavi… credo di aver pensato “Non può essere Derek, parla troppo, è solo un sogno”, ma dicevi cose così belle che volevo che fossero reali e poi ti sei messo a dire che sono la tua Ancora e il tuo compagno… non so come sono riuscito a muovermi di nuovo, volevo solo contarti le dita. Pensavo fossero sei perché era tutto troppo bello per essere vero.»  
Derek lo strizzò in un abbraccio spacca-costole prima ancora di aver realizzato cosa stava facendo.  
«Sei vivo» si sentì singhiozzare, per poi aggiungere: «Brutto pazzo incosciente!»  
Qualcosa di umido gli solcò una guancia, ostacolato dalla barba, anche se non abbastanza perché lui non lo notasse. Stava piangendo? Al diavolo! Non gliene importava un accidenti. Aveva tutto il diritto di piangere e di sentirsi sopraffatto. Non era fatto di pietra, per quanto cercasse di fingersi tale per la metà del tempo.  
«Stiles» mormorò un’altra volta, soffiandogli le sillabe tra i capelli e poi ripetendole in un sussurro carico di sollievo lungo il suo collo; i polmoni pieni del profumo della sua pelle e di quell’odore benedetto che parlava di salute ritrovata. Quando Stiles prese ad accarezzargli con dolcezza la schiena, Derek si arrese. Non voleva mantenere una facciata dignitosa e se si stava dimostrando troppo vulnerabile e un po’ patetico se ne infischiava. Aveva bisogno che Stiles rispondesse al suo abbraccio stringendolo forte, proprio come stava facendo, e che lo rassicurasse fino a che la paura che aveva provato non fosse passata del tutto. Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che riuscisse a staccarsi da lui e che si ricomponessero entrambi.  
Derek tirò su con il naso, sfregò con il dorso di un dito la linea marcata di uno zigomo di Stiles e finalmente si azzardò a ricambiare il suo sorriso.  
«Sei incazzato nero con me?» Stiles lo chiese spiandolo da sotto le ciglia come il cerbiatto timido che proprio non era.  
Derek annuì con un breve ringhio. «Non fare mai più una stronzata simile!» lo ammonì. «Mai più! Hai capito?»  
Stiles rispose con un «Oook» che contrastava visibilmente con l’alzarsi automatico delle sue spalle.  
Derek sospirò. Non si illudeva. Aveva intenzione, appena Stiles sarebbe stato del tutto in forze,   di rimarcare quell’avvertimento con una predica vera e propria, ma sapeva che qualunque giuramento, sperticato o meno, di non riprovarci sarebbe stato una bugia bella e buona. Stiles avrebbe sempre compiuto pazzie per coloro che amava, e del resto Derek era pronto a fare altrettanto. Si poteva solo accettare Stiles così com’era, sentirsi fortunati all’idea di essere una delle persone per cui era disposto a dare l’anima e proteggerlo ogni volta che era possibile, anche da se stesso.  
Intanto anche i neuroni di Stiles s’erano svegliati e chiaramente si erano lanciati in una corsa folle alla ricerca di tutti i perché e i percome che, per il momento, a Derek invece non interessavano granché. Stiles era guarito, tanto gli bastava. Stiles, al contrario, era già partito per la tangente e stava sparando a raffica domande varie, rivolte più a se stesso che a Derek.  
«Non so» ammise Derek, scuotendo diverse volte il capo. «Non ho idea di come ho fatto, speravo avessi tu una spiegazione. Te la cavi meglio di me in queste cose.»  
Seguì una breve discussione in cui Stiles formulò diverse ipotesi non tanto differenti da quelle che Derek stesso aveva contemplato mentre si sforzava di raccapezzarsi nel curarlo. Nessuno dei due, però, fu in grado di pervenire a una risposta certa.  
«Immagino che non lo sapremmo mai» concluse Stiles alla fine. Aveva un’espressione un po’ delusa. «Io propendo davvero per l’idea che fra di noi, per qualche motivo, fosse rimasto un canale aperto che ti ha consentito di ritrasferire le crepe dal mio cuore al tuo, sai, quelle che avevo cercato di curare esagerando. Come sia successo esattamente non lo so proprio… tu non hai la Scintilla, dici di non aver dimenticato nessuno dei ricordi che hai condiviso con me e anzi, ti dirò, ho addirittura la sensazione che i miei stiano tornando. Solo quelli che mi hai raccontato, ma… qualcosa c’è e, anzi, grazie. Li ho dati per persi ogni volta che ne ho usato uno, ma sono felice di riaverne un paio indietro, specialmente questi. Per il resto… ah! Bah, non lo so, però ha funzionato.»  
«Sei sicuro?» L’angoscia che Derek aveva dovuto sopportare era ancora fresca e l’ansia non era facile da scacciare definitivamente. «Se puoi controllare vorrei che lo facessi. Puoi vedere se il tuo cuore ora è a posto, no? Osservarlo come facevi con il mio.»  
«Il tuo!» Stiles saltò su come una molla e afferrò Derek per la maglietta. «Cazzo, Derek! Me ne sto qui a blaterare mentre controllarti il cuore era la prima cosa da fare. Se ti sei ripreso quelle maledette crepe per riuscire a svegliarmi potresti… Cristo! Sono un proprio un coglione!»  
Derek fece per contestare quell’ultima affermazione, ma Stiles glielo impedì con un cenno deciso del capo.  
«Fammi vedere» gli ordinò e per rabbonirlo aggiunse subito: «e poi darò un’occhiata anche al mio, di cuore, ok? Come vuoi tu.»  
Derek annuì. Che Stiles verificasse di stare bene gli pareva imprescindibile. E una volta che Stiles fosse stato dimesso contava di trascinarlo anche da Deaton, per sicurezza.  
«Forse è meglio farlo davanti a uno specchio. Dubito che tu ne abbia uno in tasca, perciò aiutami ad arrivare in bagno. Mi sento ancora le gambe molli.»  
Derek si riscosse e considerò se fosse il caso di lasciare che Stiles si alzasse, anche se in fondo il bagno più vicino era giusto due porte più in là.  
«Ok» decise e aiutò Stiles a staccarsi di dosso la flebo e i cavi del monitoraggio, sperando che mezzo ospedale non accorresse credendolo morto perché la macchina non rilevava più alcun battito. Stiles si mise in piedi, un po’ di incerto, e dovette appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. Per fortuna raggiunsero il bagno senza incidenti e senza che scattasse un frenetico corri corri di medici e infermieri.  
Stiles ci mise qualche istante a concentrarsi, respirando lentamente e fissando tutti e due nello specchio, poi gli si dipinse sul viso un’espressione di immenso sollievo che ben presto si trasformò in esultanza.  
«Evvai!!!» esclamò a voce troppo alta e con la stessa esuberanza di un ragazzino felice per aver visto la sua squadra preferita vincere la partita più importante di tutta la stagione. «Quella stupida malattia del cavolo. Ah-ah! Ho vinto io, ci sono riuscito!»  
Derek ne dedusse che andava tutto bene e che erano guariti entrambi, ma aveva bisogno di conferme un po’ meno criptiche.  
«Cosa vedi?» domandò ansioso. «Le crepe sono sparite tutte?»  
Stiles scosse il capo e con quel gesto per poco non gli fece prendere un colpo. Il suo panico doveva essere evidente, perché Stiles tornò serio di botto. «No, aspetta! Hai capito male. Ci sono ancora tutte, a dire il vero, anzi, ora le vedo anche nel mio cuore, non solo nel tuo. Non so perché. Ma… frena, non fare quella faccia, non vuol dire che siamo malati. Semmai il contrario. Credo che ce lo dirà anche Deaton se andremo da lui a fargli fare un altro controllo.»  
Derek era perplesso. Non capiva come Stiles potesse affermare che erano sani se le crepe non soltanto non erano sparite, ma adesso erano visibili anche nel suo cuore.  
«Sono dorate. Tutte, dalla prima all’ultima, sia le mie che le tue» lo rassicurò Stiles, che doveva aver colto i dubbi che lo assillavano. «È il Kintsugi, ricordi? Se sono dorate invece che rosse vuol dire che sono state chiuse e che sono guarite. È normale che siano ancora visibili, non significa nulla di brutto. Ci saranno per sempre, da ora in poi, ma non dovrebbero darci problemi. Anzi, io le trovo…»  
«Belle?» concluse Derek al suo posto. Era quello che diceva la pagina di blog che Stiles aveva stampato e teneva ripiegata in tasca. La pagina in cui Stiles aveva scritto a mano un appunto sul fatto che l’essere sopravvissuti ai traumi del passato li aveva resi più forti.  
Stiles annuì, il viso illuminato da un’emozione che lo faceva praticamente risplendere. «Belle, sì. Preziose, se vogliamo. Come nel Kintsugi, con l’oro? Ci ho messo un po’ a capire fino in fondo come funziona, ma è vero che se ripari un oggetto in quel modo diventa unico e speciale, e anche le persone come noi, se…»  
Non finì mai la frase perché Derek lo zittì con un bacio carico di tutto l’amore e la gratitudine che provava. Stiles gli si strinse addosso, le braccia allacciate intorno al suo collo, e sarebbero andati avanti per un bel pezzo se Melissa non avesse bussato alla porta del bagno, chiedendo se erano lì dentro e se stavano bene.  
Stiles rispose che era tutto a posto e lo trascinò fuori dal bagno. Uscirono in corridoio tenendosi per mano, senza fare nulla per nascondersi anche quando lo sguardo di Melissa corse alle loro dita intrecciate.  
Stiles sarebbe ripartito immediatamente al galoppo, gettandosi in un profluvio di spiegazioni, ma Melissa volle che a riassumere la situazione fosse Derek e insistette che lo facesse mentre Stiles si rimetteva a letto. Seguirono le proteste di Stiles, che voleva tornarsene direttamente a casa, e un breve tira e molla a conclusione del quale Derek minacciò di caricarsi Stiles in spalla, se necessario, per ficcarlo a letto e costringerlo a starsene ancora un po’ sdraiato. La guerra lampo finì in una sorta di pareggio: Melissa sarebbe andata a telefonare a Deaton e, se quest’ultimo avesse accettato di andare in ospedale a dare loro un secondo parere, una volta ottenuto l’ok dallo Sceriffo Stiles avrebbe potuto andarsene. Melissa si impegnava a occuparsi dei medici. In cambio Stiles nel frattempo se ne sarebbe rimasto buono e tranquillo, con la sua flebo al braccio e di nuovo sotto monitoraggio. Derek però aveva il permesso di restargli accanto; anche perché convincerlo ad allontanarsi sarebbe stato impossibile. Non intendeva lasciare Stiles da solo e nemmeno una ruspa avrebbe potuto trascinarlo via dalla stanza.  
Aspettò che Melissa se ne fosse andata e che Stiles avesse smesso di sbuffare e poi, senza tante cerimonie, si distese sul letto accanto a lui e lo avviluppò in un nuovo abbraccio. «Ti amo» soffiò piano sul suo viso. «Dico sul serio, contami pure le dita, se vuoi controllare.»  
Stiles soffocò una specie di mezzo singhiozzo, spegnendolo sulla pelle della sua gola, tra la mandibola e l’orecchio. «Cristo, Derek, smettila, così non vale.»  
Derek rise e si stupì del suono leggero e gioioso della sua stessa risata. La paura adesso era svanita del tutto. Era come se non fosse mai esistito il minimo pericolo. Derek si sentiva al sicuro, con il profumo dei capelli di Stiles che gli riempiva le narici e il tepore del suo corpo tanto vicino che tra di loro sembrava non esistere più nessuna distanza. Il battito del cuore dell’uno confuso con quello del cuore dell’altro in una maniera tale che neppure il suo udito da Licantropo poteva distinguerli. O forse Derek non voleva neanche provarci. Gli andava bene così.  
Ancora una volta fu come se Stiles avesse intuito i suoi pensieri. «È buffo» constatò con un tono illanguidito, «se ci pensi non è esattamente come nel Kintsugi perché lì non possono esserci, che so, due tazze uguali. Ci sarà per forza qualche differenza in base ai punti in cui si sono rotte. Invece ora il mio cuore e il tuo hanno le stesse identiche cicatrici, come se fossero lo stesso cuore. È… Merda, è melenso da morire, me ne rendo conto, però mi piace.»  
Derek non aveva programmato di arrossire come uno scolaretto, ma cosa poteva fare se Stiles si metteva a rimarcare che da quel giorno in poi, in sostanza, era un po’ come se avessero un cuore solo? Non replicò unicamente per evitare che la faccenda diventasse sul serio sdolcinata.  
«Grazie» si limitò a dire, e poi strofinò la punta del naso su una delle tempie di Stiles, sfiorandola già che c’era con un bacio, e inspirò con calma, a fondo. Se la felicità e la serenità inattese avevano un odore, era di sicuro l’odore della pelle di Stiles. Derek se ne riempì i polmoni e chiuse gli occhi.  
Pur essendo guarito sapeva che avrebbe avuto sempre un cuore un po’ incrinato, segnato da mille cicatrici. Ne era consapevole, eppure non provava più nessuna amarezza. Non quando aveva la certezza che Stiles sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco, pronto a condividere anche i suoi dolori e a rimettere insieme i cocci, se fosse stato necessario.  
«Non mi ringraziare» rispose Stiles, dopo diversi minuti che doveva aver trascorso a riflettere. «Io ho curato te e tu hai curato me» disse, «e non intendo solo stanotte. Da quando sei tornato ho fatto i conti con così tante brutte cose e finalmente sono riuscito a digerirle. La Nogitsune e Donovan in testa. Anche io devo dirti grazie.»  
Derek gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, le dita che indugiavano pigre sul suo collo per poi scendere sul petto.  
«Eri serio?» la richiesta di Stiles suonò un po’ tremolante. «Mi consideri il tuo compagno? Voglio dire, pure in un senso “lupesco”?»  
A Derek scappò un’altra volta da ridere, anche se replicò con la massima serietà. «Mmh-mmh» confermò con un sorriso. «Sì, pure in senso lupesco.»  
«E vuoi davvero parlarne con mio padre?»  
Derek si mordicchiò un labbro. Quindi Stiles aveva sentito anche quello. «Perché no? Se per te va bene. Lo so che siamo appena all’inizio, ma credo che possa durare e sono disposto a parlarne con tuo padre, sì. Tu convincilo a non spararmi con la pistola d’ordinanza perché cercando di ripararmi il cuore ti sei quasi ammazzato e quindi stava per perderti per colpa mia, e io gli dirò che faccio sul serio.»  
Stiles gli si accoccolò meglio fra le braccia. Puzzava di contentezza lontano un miglio. «Ok, sarà fatto» commentò allegro e con una vaga traccia di stanchezza e sonno nella voce. «Allora svegliami quando arriva e magari prima che cominci a sparare. Ok che guariresti, ma di crepe, ferite e affini direi che ne abbiamo avuto abbastanza per una vita intera.»  
Derek annuì e gli accarezzò l’attaccatura dei capelli. Per smielato che suonasse anche solo pensarlo, Stiles era sul serio prezioso come l’oro e Derek intendeva far tesoro di lui per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
«Dormi» sorrise. «E non ti preoccupare, se non ti svegli prima che tuo padre tolga la sicura alla pistola ci penserà Melissa a fermarlo al posto tuo.»  
La risatina di Stiles si perse in uno sbadiglio. Un attimo dopo il suo respiro annunciò a Derek che si era addormentato davvero.  
«Meglio così» pensò Derek. Si mise comodo e si rilassò, godendosi il privilegio di potersene restare in silenzio a vegliarlo. Ancora una volta ripensò all’annotazione che Stiles aveva scritto di pugno sul foglio che teneva in tasca. Non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno potesse considerarlo speciale proprio per via delle troppe cicatrici metaforiche che si portava addosso, eppure pareva che Stiles avesse davvero ragione: entrambi erano più forti di quel che avevano sempre creduto ed era il dolore che li segnava a renderli simili e ad averli fatti avvicinare. Insieme, Derek ne era certo, potevano scoprirsi di nuovo integri, malgrado tutto, imparare dal passato e concedersi di essere finalmente felici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora un grazie enorme alla mia Eloriee per avermi betata, ma anche sostenuta e per aver voluto questo racconto tanto quanto me. Soprattutto grazie per le stupende fanart. Non solo sono bellissime, sono perfette per rendere l'idea che avevo in mente. Oltre che dentro il racconto le trovate anche [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8834110).


End file.
